Evangelion  The New Testament
by Takashi Waya
Summary: - COMPLETE - A life with new meaning, Asuka, Rei and Misato learn to live without angels, and more importantly without Shinji. Mostly set in the year 2024. Current best - Three chapters in a day. Current Worst - One Chapter in 25 Days.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : The New Testament.  
  
Chapter : 0 – Prolog  
  
Author : Tomo-kun  
  
Rei, Lilith, Mankind incarnate in a single entity, fell from the sky the souls of mankind returning the Earth to a world of life and joy. Rei's severed head landing in the ocean of LCL, causing a wave that washed over the world.  
  
"Goodbye, Love."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Shinji awoke to find that Eva Unit 01, with the soul of his mother, Yui, was gone and he lay on a beach facing Rei's head. He sat up and looked out, at the same time he heard a sound from beside him, looking he found Asuka, lying bandaged and injured. For a moment he stared at her and then he moved to kneel above her, for the first time he struck out against her. He brought his hands to her neck and squeezed, it didn't even occur to him that if this was another Adam and Eve situation then he was really going to doom the Earth by killing Asuka. But before he could finish he felt a hand pressed against his face, and he lost all strength to do anything, every feeling and emotion flooded into his mind and he began to cry.  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
But even though she said the words, they came out of her mouth so easily, she still couldn't bring her self to believe it. Her hardened face began to soften, she brought her hand and rubbed the boy's head and it fell on her chest, rather painfully I might add. But she shrugged it off, she just lay while he cried into her chest, not muttering anything in particular but just weeping for no obvious reason. After a few minutes he stopped, but his head remained still, when he stood up he had a determined look on his face that Asuka hadn't seen. He picked her up and held her in his arms, she squeeled a little in pain but he made sure she was comfortable. Then they turned.  
  
"Wha...Shinji..."  
  
Asuka whispered when they saw Rei, normal sized, walk across the see of LCL and stop before them. They stood silently for an eternity, before Rei looked to Shinji.  
  
"You must now choose."  
  
"I know."  
  
Asuka was confused, she didn't remember any of the actual third impact only dying and waking up next to Shinji. Shinji stepped forward, he then looked down at Asuka, through all the determination in his body and face his eyes still conveyed a fear that Asuka couldn't comprehend. Yet she saw it in his eyes and her own began to fill with tears, she buried her face in Shinji's shirt. She gripped his arms and body as tight as she could be she couldn't stop him from lightly placing her on the floor. He was gently and she barely felt the change from Shinji's arms to the cold ground, although she still shuddered. Shinji stepped towards Rei, who was still perched on top of the sea of LCL. Asuka couldn't hold back anymore, after managing to use her good arm to keep herself upright she cried openly and screamed at the angel/girl.  
  
"YOU BITCH! LEAVE MY SHINJI ALONE! DON'T TAKE MY SHINJI! SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji stopped, a few feet from the edge of the liquid and turned back to face Asuka, he had tears streaming down his face. He dared not to move closer to her and he just lowered his head, his face then became invisible in the red tinted shadow from the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka, I really am."  
  
Then he turned, he brought up a hand to move the tears and then placed his hands in the LCL. For a second, nothing seemed to happen. Asuka just watched the two figures instead of the surroundings, the blood red sky, the face of Lilith and millions of tiny dots that were the souls of mankind. Shinji seemed to be worried for a second, nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"Just let it happen."  
  
Rei said, her voice displayed no emotion, as ever, then the LCL began to engulf Shinji, surrounding him then absorbing him into the great sea. They saw a single glowing light fly towards what was Lilith's head and it disappeared into the horizon. Asuka began crying while Rei just followed the ball all the way to her other self and then flash. Asuka looked up just as Shinji reached Lilith, the red sky, the thousands of balls meeting in the centre, the sea of LCL and the barren wasteland filled with the crucified bodies of the Eva series all disappeared in white. When Asuka blinked she caught Rei falling into the liquid, it took a few moments for her eyes to re-adjust to the light and she heard the girl's spluttering beside her. But she didn't look at Rei, instead she saw that Lilith was gone, the beach that they lay on was surrounded by forrest and life. The LCL had become water and as she turned around in the oposite direction of Rei, she saw Tokyo-3 standing tall and proud, the light from the sun glistening on its towers. Looking down to herself she found that she was completely healed, her eye patch was gone, her bandaged arm was fixed and she had the strength to stand on her own. She had managed to avoid looking at the girl she once shared the profession of, that was until said girl spoke.  
  
"What the hell was that!?"  
  
Asuka looked at the girl, who for the first time was showing emotion, and sounded a lot like Asuka herself. But she was most shocked by what she saw, instead of a very naked, angelic Rei she saw a Rei wearing a jacket and jeans, that were now soaked through. To add to that Asuka had noticed her own clothes change to a more casual feel yet it was Rei herself that had Asuka mystified. The girl had a complete change of colour, Rei now had light brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention a very healthy skin colour. This colour was enhanced by the blush that she had from the cold water, for a moment Asuka didn't know what had happened.  
  
Author's note – Well? Do you like it? I tried to do something that happens often in fanfiction were the world changes dramatically but I can't stand it happening for no reason (unless people are doing it deliberately). Therefore I added a new side to it, giving reason for the world to go completely off the plot, not to mention making Rei go off the deep end. This is just the beginning and I hope to make it even more obscure later. Just to warn you, this isn't going to be romantic in anyway, any obvious way anyway, and will have several other characters from other series' added later. 


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : The New Testament.  
  
Chapter : 2 – A new beginning  
  
Author : Tomo-kun  
  
Asuka remained stunned as Rei began to caught up water and then went on to start to mess with her hair to try and get it back to normal. She didn't really notice Asuka's staring and hadn't even noticed that she was so out of the ordinary, she began to go through her clothes when she looked over at Asuka.  
  
"Pilot Soryu, why am I wearing these garments?"  
  
Asuka breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, for a second she thought she was hallucinating or something. She had mused at the possibility of her dropping into a coma or being sent to hell, a hell were she had to put up with an emotional Rei. That was until Rei opened her mouth again.  
  
"I mean, look at these clothes, they have no style what-so-ever."  
  
Asuka collapsed.  
  
"ASUKA! ASUKA!?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
Asuka was half asleep as she was shook violently by Rei, who had become very distraught and was even crying. Her brown hair was flicking little bits of water at the girl while she shook away, for a time Asuka felt like dying, perhaps then she could be at peace, while she dozed, almost dropping off to sleep she muttered.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Shinji? SHINJI!"  
  
Rei yelled as she turned and began to look around for the boy, Asuka managed to snap out of it and she too remembered the one she loved. They both ran towards the water and jumped in, although they both knew full well that they would never find him. Asuka kept going deeper and deeper to try and find him, in the end Rei had to grab her and drag her to the surface. She dragged the soaked girl to the beach and threw her onto the dry before dragging herself out of the water. She breathed heavily and looked back with a certain amount of pain evident in her face but she heard a sound coming from Asuka. The coughing that Asuka had previously been practising had become yet more crying, Rei looked over and Asuka was on all fours, crying into the sand. As Rei watched the water trail down the girl's glistening hair she also noticed a few drops that didn't come from the lake, these drops that came from her heart. Rei began to cry slightly, but she hadn't the thoughts of Shinji that she could bring the tears from, her own memories of Shinji only consisted of the time she had seen him with Kawouru and then with Lilith. It was this that gave her some comfort, that deep down they had been one entity and that she knew him better than he knew himself in that moment. Yet Asuka hadn't known that feeling of oneness, that feeling of eternity that they had felt for a fleeting moment, and it occurred to her that, perhaps, it was that knowledge that was making her cry. As they stared at the sunset over the lake Asuka would cry a little, then stop, before crying again, Rei was beginning to tire of it but she in turn found that she couldn't leave her, not like this. When the sun finally touched the hills Rei heard a sound coming from behind them, she quickly turned and was surprised to see who it was. The figure didn't speak, perhaps she would of if she could have seen Rei's features instead of her silhouette. She continued to move closer to Asuka before stopping once the crying had reached her ears.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
For a moment there was silence, the crying stopped, there was total silence, Asuka knelt up and then turned to look at the person who had just spoke. Once she came into view Asuka's eyes welled up even more and she launched herself at the poor woman.  
  
"ASUKA?!"  
  
"MISATO!"  
  
Asuka hugged Misato as hard as she could, the woman was wearing her NERV attire, which hadn't been noticed by Asuka, but Rei had taken note. Asuka continued to cry until the colour of Misato's shoulder had completely deepened, when she was finished she looked up at Misato's face, the woman had been silent up until this point, not really looking up from Asuka. But the few times she had she saw Rei's silhouette but none of her features, when the sun finally left view completely Asuka looked up.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Shinji? What about Shinji, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka was unable to stop herself from crying more, Misato was about to press the matter when Rei stepped forward, although calm her voice sounded remarkably like Yui's.  
  
"He...is dead, Major."  
  
"Rei? What do you mean he is dead!?"  
  
"He touched the LCL! Then he got all absorbed again! He disappeared and when we opened our eyes he was gone and the world was green again!"  
  
Asuka looked up as Rei went red and began to cry, although she had gotten used to the former clone crying, it still freaked out Misato and it was this point that it got dark enough to make out her features, her brown hair and blue eyes. Misato looked shocked and then turned back to Asuka who was now on the other side of Misato so that the woman was in the middle of the two younger girls. Misato seemed to get scared and was tempted to go for her gun.  
  
"Asuka crying and talking to me...Rei crying, with brown hair and blue eyes...you better tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Don't you remember..."  
  
Asuka and Rei told Misato all they could about Third Impact, from the LCL-ness, to Uber-Rei, not to mention the whole Geofront lifting off into space. Misato was taking it all in without question and when the two girls got to Rei climbing out of the water, seemingly entirely human, Misato sat back and rubbed her chin.  
  
"I remember getting blown up...that wasn't pleasant, although perhaps not as disturbing as the preceding few minutes..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing...heh heh...then I remember waking up in Commander Ikari's office in the Geofront, but it was much larger, like something was once there but isn't anymore. When I looked down all the other staff were walking around dazed, almost like they too had died and come back. Maya was asleep muttering Ritsuko's name...rather bizarrely, Hyuga was blushing and typing on his computer, he said something about not having a clue what happened. Commander Fuyutsuki was no where to be found, while I found Aoba screaming under a table."  
  
Rei took this opportunity to remember the few minutes before Third Impact, that involved appearing as loved ones and the such, but for some reason, Shigeru Aoba seemed more petrified by the many Rei's that flocked him. Although as she appeared to be the person's love that means Aoba wanted to see loads of Reis.  
  
"Shigeru no Hentai..."  
  
Rei muttered under her breath, before listening to Misato's explanation again.  
  
"From what I gather, there is no record of any Ikari in NERV, not to mention that we have equipment for finding angels but no records of angels. In fact NERV seems to be an entirely research based facility, no Evas, no LCL, no nothing."  
  
"Why would that be Major?"  
  
"Well apparently it's Commander now!"  
  
"Well Commander?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, I don't understand this whole Third Impact thing little miss giant Angel!"  
  
"You were dead for that!"  
  
"Well I got the short explanation from Hyuga!"  
  
"Well at least I didn't get shot!"  
  
"Protecting your boyfriend!"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Rei and Misato started arguing about how a huge chunk of their lives seemed to disappear from existence, they started to really go at it when Asuka whispered something.  
  
"Boyfriend? Shinji..."  
  
The two didn't hear her and continued to bicker until they were red in the face, Asuka finally looked up and smiled at the two moons that now orbited the Earth, the white moon and the black moon.  
  
"It was Shinji!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Rei said (yes I know I stole it from Kenshin, so sue me...I didn't mean that) quizzically, and both Misato and Rei waited for Asuka to explain her theory.  
  
"Shinji eliminated all traces of the Angels from our history, all the way back to before the Second Impact! I bet that the Geofront is there because NERV was still built to combat the angels but they never came. So it became a research facility! Shinji did all this for our future!"  
  
"A future we can look forward to..."  
  
"A new beginning in our lives..."  
  
"A New Testament, thank you Shinji...my love..."  
  
Elsewhere, Shinji awoke to the sound of crying, he looked over and saw that there was a small child crying and glowing. He looked around and found a small island area with lots of rock pools and water, he moved away from the beach onto the main island. When he looked up he saw a glow from the trees but more amazingly was the stone face of Rei (Lilith) looking at him. He laughed a little and then followed the glow towards the crying and he saw the child craddled in a patch of leaves and reeds. When he moved closer, he noticed that his own skin was glowing, the closer he got to the child the brighter the glow became before he touched it. He knelt down and held out his hand, it began to glow so much that he was practically blinded, but he picked up the child and held it as to nurse it in his arms. Then from the child a fountain of energy shot several of balls of light into the air that scattered to the four winds. When he opened his eyes he found his skin was normal and in his arms lay a baby with short blue hair, red eyes and white skin. But after a moment, which involved Shinji almost dropping it and stamping on its head, the hair and eyes turned to a dark brown and brown colour respectively. He stared at it for a second and then the baby gripped one of Shinji's fingers and started laughing.  
  
"Are you...Lilith?"  
  
Author note – How about that for a twist, Shinji still alive, bet you didn't see that coming (that is sarcasm by the way) well as you can see, we have the makings of a perfect future free of Angels and stuff to ruin lives. If you feel like suggesting any ways to muck up the universe email me at I'm not saying I'll listen because I have a good plan already but any small ways to muck it up then I'm open to ideas. Oh and I know some of you may be upset but I don't think many Evas will appear in this fic, so I wouldn't bother thinking about it. 


	3. Ten years after the Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion – The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Tenth Anniversary of the Apocalypse  
  
"Lieutenant, what is the status of the project?"  
  
A voice bellows from behind a desk in the Command Centre, the three technicians look up at the desk with a figure's head resting against joined hands. For a moment the three look scared, but when they look up they can see the purple hair of their commander flowing past her shoulders. With an old pair of glasses on and a stern look on her face the commander falls off her chair with laughter. Each of the three techs looks to another then back up with a sigh and a shake of their heads.  
  
"Commander, really?"  
  
"What? I have waited ten years to do that!"  
  
The techs continue with their work while Misato, now 39 years old gets up from behind, what was Gendo Ikari's desk in the other time. She walks down to Hyuga who continued to type and she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I was being serious, and if you don't treat me with more respect you won't get any rewards tonight."  
  
"Sorry ma'am! Yes the project is almost, the fireworks are booked, all guests have been invited and the hall has been reserved!"  
  
Don't get me wrong, this isn't some top-secret code for an attack by NERV on someone, the description was quite literal. After the world started asking about the fact that they all turned into liquid, NERV was forced to explain the whole Third Impact to them, although there was a Second Impact but this was a meteor strike. So when they found out that this one boy had saved them from galactic oneness they made a celebration out of it, this is the tenth anniversary of that day. Misato, the Commander of NERV was ordered to organise a party to remember those who died in the massacre before hand and mainly to remember Shinji. So she got her 'close-friend' Makoto Hyuga to help book all the major proceedings, it was about three weeks to the day and they made sure everything was ready. As for Misato herself, she had aged gracefully over the ten years, growing an odd grey streak in her hair but still being 39 she hadn't many wrinkles. Her hair was much longer and tied back in a bobble, to look a little more professional while her uniform wasn't as clean as when Shinji lived with her. She remembered Shinji and all the stupid things he used to do, and how he seemed to enjoy doing the everyday chores that she despised. She looked at the techs who had found themselves quite bored, without Evas they just sat talking most of the day occasionally reporting on some experiment. Aoba had his haircut to eye level but mostly combed it back off his face, he was getting better with his guitar and began to wonder about joining a band. Hyuga was dating Misato and had been together for a few years, although the other techs suspected they never talked about it much, and it was evident that Misato had no intention of settling down yet. Ritsuko was, well dead, Shinji hadn't deemed it necessary to bring her back when he remade the world. Kaji was...dead. Gendo was dead, in fact most of NERV's higher personnel were dead, Shinji would have brought Kaji back except he died before third impact so he didn't have much control over it. Misato went through a faze of mourning, then returned to her normal beer drinking self, (yes she was off the canned coffee! Hurrah!).  
  
"What are the statuses of our guests of honour?"  
  
Misato looked down at her partner, he looked at her with a small amount of confusion before realising what the woman wanted.  
  
"The First Child, Rei, is still studying for her PhD in Astrophysics in England, we already have her confirmation, and she said she will be arriving within the week."  
  
"What about the Second?"  
  
"Asuka...well we have tracked her down to a small village in Germany, it seems that she has been moving around quite a bit recently. We have sent an invitation and the courier said that she would think about it."  
  
"Well I suppose it is better than an out-right 'No!'"  
  
"We also have had word from the Fourth Child."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow at this, she had a bit of a patchy memory when it came to pre-third impact, probably due to the fact that she was blown to pieces about two minutes before it happened. But after a few moments of thought she remembered that one instance in which the fourth child was asked to pilot an Eva. Apart from the fact that she had her arm in plaster for a few weeks she remembered the effect it had on Shinji.  
  
"What did Suzuhara say?"  
  
"He said that he would love to come if he had a chance to see you (clears throat) 'Misatooo!'"  
  
Misato hung her head for a second before Makoto went on to add.  
  
"Then there was a slapping noise in the background and someone yelled 'Touji no Baka!' I think he might me married or something."  
  
Misato smirked and remembered how Touji used to act around Asuka's friend, Hikari, especially how Shinji said they would be perfect for each other. Misato then waited a moment before remembering something.  
  
"Lieutenant, does Mr. Suzuhara have any disabilities?"  
  
"None listed Commander."  
  
"What about artificial limbs?"  
  
"Negative Commander."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Misato hummed for a moment and smiled a little, there was a small beeping sound and she looked at her watch. It was the end of their shift and some of the new employees appeared (new being post third impact, they had actually been there for between one and nine years), Misato walked up to her and gave a salute.  
  
"I leave it to you Haruka!"  
  
"What, sitting around doing nothing all day?"  
  
"Shhh! Don't tell them that!"  
  
All the techs looked over at them, with evil glares and Misato just gave a smile and wandered off. The woman named Haruka sat down in her chair because she wasn't allowed behind the Commander's desk. She looked at her group of Techs, Megumi Shitow (her little sister) sitting in Maya's seat, Kim Hotaru in Aoba's seat and Souichi Yagumo who continued Hyuga's work. In fact as Souchi walked up and greeted Hyuga the men stopped to talk for a moment.  
  
"So any word?"  
  
"Well we have the hall and the fireworks, and all the invites have been sent."  
  
"That isn't what I was asking, what about the ring?"  
  
"Shhh! I haven't even looked at it properly yet, I don't think Misa-chan...I mean Commander Katsuragi is ready for any commitment yet!"  
  
"Oh Misa-chan now, go on, I'm sure she's waiting for you, hurry along."  
  
Hyuga was shooed off the command deck and he left down one of the lifts, that Maya and Aoba had kept open for him. They waited for the doors to close and Haruka leaned over her own desk and looked down at the Lieutenant.  
  
"What was that about Yagumo-kun?"  
  
"Oh nothing ma'am!"  
  
At the same time the two techs had cornered Hyuga in the lift, while Aoba had his arms pinned against the wall, Maya was searching through his jacket and finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"GOT IT!"  
  
"Hey stop! Don't look at it!"  
  
When Maya finally opened the box she froze for a moment, Hyuga was held against the wall by Aoba, with the female tech on one knee holding an engagement ring. The elevator door opened and Hyuga was the only one to actually look at the random extra that was staring at them. He blushed and placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"I'll get the next elevator, heh heh."  
  
Once the door closed Maya stood up and Shigeru got just as mesmerized by the rock on the ring as Maya had been. She put her head down in apologies and then handed the now free Makoto the ring.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto-kun, we didn't realise it was an engagement ring."  
  
"You dog! I thought you were just buying her a ring for the anniversary but you are actually thinking about taking the big plunge!"  
  
"SHHHH!! You know these elevators have surveillance, come on keep it down!"  
  
"God Shigeru, you can be such an ass!"  
  
"Hey I'm just being happy for the guy!"  
  
"Hey...wait a minute, how long have you two known?"  
  
"What about you and Misato?"  
  
Both Maya and Aoba looked at each other, they began counting on their fingers muttering certain dates and things of that nature before finally saying.  
  
"About a day after you first slept with her."  
  
"Yeah you never look that happy coming to work, man!"  
  
Shigeru finished off while Makoto just slumped to the floor staring at the ring in its box, he had spent a large portion of his paycheck on the ring. He was in a gentle daydream, ignoring his bickering comrades and thinking about Misato's answer.  
  
Misato walked through the door of her apartment and dropped her keys on the table, it was dark and she flipped the light switches on. Any true Eva fan would be amazed at the apartment, even though Rei and Asuka were overseas and Shinji was, well as far as everyone was concerned, dead, the apartment was clean. It was spotless and if Hyuga had been told the apartment was always a mess pre-third impact (now referred to as BI – before Impact while logically AI – after impact) he never would have believed it. Between getting home and Makoto coming in for dinner and some fun before he too would go home Misato was always forced to think about the past. She had one photo of all three pilots, herself and Ritsuko in the apartment and she always stared at it and talked to herself.  
  
"I always thought a clean apartment would make me feel better...if it was dirty then I would think about Shinji and why he hadn't cleaned up...but now I feel like I am going to walk into the kitchen and he'll be standing there chopping vegetables for dinner. How pathetic I am, still after all these years I think about him, and those last minutes with him, I was never a good mother and then..."  
  
She couldn't even continue her little dialogue before she slid to the floor crying her eyes out, each tear stinging her eyes as they slid down her cheek. She lay there for a while more before she finally pulled herself together, she got up and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a photo she could look at and not cry at, it was her and Hyuga in their evening wear at the fifth anniversary. She remembered it as the first night he told her how he felt openly, at the time she didn't have any feelings for him but the feeling of being wanted was enough for her. But now, now she felt different, she didn't have Kaji or any other man she thought was like her father, she had someone who was more dependable and reliable. Most of all he said 'I love you' now she knew she couldn't live without him, but really after four years of a serious relationship, nothing had come from it. Maybe she would be alone again...she didn't want that.  
  
Meanwhile in some obscure German airport a young red head walked along the duty-free section waiting quietly. She was looking around at the happy people, the happy families and the happy children. She spotted a grey head moving towards her, at first she thought Rei but she always did that when her boyfriend neared her, when he appeared he smiled and closed his blue eyes. Asuka kissed the boy named Ayato, then took his hand as she told him she wanted to go shopping. They got dragged around until she knocked into a brown haired lady, both women fell to the floor and Ayato was forced to drop his heavy shopping. He went to help Asuka when the girl pushed her hair out of her face she yelled.  
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"  
  
"ME!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
  
Both girls got a good look at one another, for a moment they just stared at one another, the original angry look softened into confusion and worry. Asuka's eyes looked into the blue eyes that were the same colour as Shinji's but with the hair that was much lighter than his. The face was familiar and the trademark hairstyle that launched a thousand cosplays was a dead give away.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Author's note – Yes they are all coming together nicely. You may have noticed the fact that I have included some characters from RahXephon in this fic, they are owned by Studio Bones, ADV and people like that. Although there are RahXephon characters don't expect any Mu or Dolem's attacking, I just used them because they were convenient for the story as the techs and stuff do basically the same job. I added Ayato because I wanted to give Asuka someone who was a little bit like Shinji (in fact a lot like Shinji) so that she can try that relationship. Also I would like to thank JC Fabulous for my first ever review, I tried writing a fic ages ago on another site but never got reviewed or anything. If someone says that they like your story then I feel obligated to continue and finish it! Thanks! 


	4. The Hedgehog's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Oh there is a mention of a guy called Tom by Rei later, don't worry this isn't some self-insertion he is just a name, granted my name but hey he will never actually appear or anything. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion – The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : 4 – The Hedgehog's Dilemma  
  
Asuka stared at the woman that she had just walked into, she was sitting on her rump rubbing her lower back and complaining about the pain. Once Asuka stopped yelling at her, the girl just continued to pull herself together, it took her a second to think about what had just happened.  
  
"Where have I heard that voice before?"  
  
After looking at Asuka again she saw that the red head was completely blank, she was just staring at her and then she started staring back. The boy that had accompanied Asuka was looking between the two and even wondered if they were having a staring contest. When Asuka finally placed the hair, the eyes and face to a person in her memories she opened her mouth.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
The girl looked at her, blinked a few times and also took in the hair, eyes and face, she grew a small smile that quickly faded into a blank expression and then she stood up.  
  
"Pilot Soryu, perhaps in future you would be better to look in the direction that you are walking in."  
  
Asuka was about to collapse, Rei hadn't talked like that in ten years, but it wasn't like Asuka had even seen her in the last nine, it hadn't taken long for them to go their separate ways. The fact that Asuka was now balanced on her face was enough for Rei to giggle and pull the girl to her feet.  
  
"Only joking with you Asuka-chan!"  
  
"Who are you calling chan..."  
  
The boy that Asuka was dragging finished picking up the various items of shopping that Asuka had done before she left her homeland, then turned to Rei and gave a sort of bow.  
  
"Do you know Asuka?"  
  
"Do I know her!? I have known her since we were fourteen and flat-chested!"  
  
"I WAS NOT! I WAS WELL DEVELOPED FOR MY AGE!"  
  
Asuka froze, as had every person in the immediate vasinity, Ayato was sweatdropping, Rei was frozen with her eyes closed and her tongue stuck out. Within a second the crowd had started moving again, most of the men who walked past gave Asuka the once over and smirked as they walked away. Asuka was breathing heavily, resisting the temptation to kill Rei, she was staring into her eyes when she realised something. Rei's blue yes that had been closer to Asuka's brightness when she first came out had now settled on a shade so close to Shinji's that they could be mistaken for brother and sister. She stared at Rei for a while longer before there was a sound over the tannoy.  
  
"Attention – All passengers on the connecting flight to Japan - Tokyo 3 will be delayed as you are being transferred to the 5pm flight to Tokyo-3. Thank you."  
  
Rei looked at her watch, then sighed while the boy whispered something to Asuka.  
  
"Were you getting the flight to Tokyo..."  
  
"Three! Er...yes I was...what about you?"  
  
"That is our flight you are being transferred to, we'll probably be put on another then..."  
  
"Oh and also those on the 5pm flight to Tokyo-3, your appointed transport has been changed to a Boeing 947. At the same time. Thank you."  
  
"That is a plane with twice the space of a 747 so we'll be on the same flight...I suppose."  
  
Asuka was being quite reserved about how she spoke, she wasn't sure why Rei was going to Tokyo-3, whether or not she was going for the anniversary. Rei looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I guess so! Maybe you could stop being so rude and introduce us?"  
  
Asuka looked at her like she was stupid and it took Rei to point her finger in the boy's direction for her to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh him!? Rei, this is Ayato my friend."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Okay boyfriend. Ayato say hello!"  
  
"Hello, Miss..."  
  
"Ayanami, Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Hello Miss Ayanami."  
  
Ayato and Rei smiled at one another, Rei got a familiar vibe from the boy, like she knew him from somewhere, or he reminded her of someone. His hair was grey and his eyes were blue, it wasn't until Asuka hit him for dropping her shopping that Rei figured it out.  
  
"He's like Shinji-kun..."  
  
Time passed quickly while they waited for the plane, once they got on board Asuka insisted that Rei sat with her, so that they could reminise while Ayato would sit in her seat. Ayato sat on the back seat, he had just finished stuffing the bags of shopping in his overhead compartment when a couple of kids started fighting.  
  
"Waya get off me!"  
  
"Na na na na na!"  
  
Ayato wondered how this could get any worse but he was saved by a boy who sat at the window, staring out of it blankly. He turned to face Ayato, and the children and he barely raised his voice.  
  
"Look both of you calm down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ayato looked at him amazed, these kids seemed like devil children, the type that annoy you throughout the entire journey but this guy, their father he assumed, silenced them in a single sentence. The boy looked up at Ayato then quickly turned away again, Ayato thought that the man looked very familiar, his hair was brown but he had sunglasses on. He thought he would just sit quietly.  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
Rei's attention changed from outside the window, some habits never die, she looked at Asuka and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"What have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
"Oh, well after you left I tried to stay in Tokyo-3 but it didn't really work out, I decided to try somewhere different. Misato got me transferred to NERV in London, England. I went to high school or sixth form as they call it there and learned English, Physics, Chemistry and Maths. I then went to University in the North of England, in a place called Durham."  
  
"Oh cool, is it any good?"  
  
"Well it was the university in the country for Physics for two years before the Second Impact, better than both Oxford and Cambridge!"  
  
"Really? What about since?"  
  
"Well Oxford and Cambridge are only a little above sea level so..."  
  
"Ahhh, I get you."  
  
"Yeah so I went there and got my masters in Physics."  
  
"Oh cool, any boys?"  
  
"Well there was this one, he is helping me with my PhD at the moment, we met when I first got there, he was a weird anime fan who wanted to learn Japanese. So hey I helped him with japanese, he helped me with english and we both worked together in the physics."  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Tom if you must know, but he had to stay behind and carry on our work, even though Misato said Rei and guest. Well what about you?"  
  
"Me, nothing much..."  
  
Asuka remembered that she spent the first two years in a series of mental institutions because of the trauma she had been through, especially after she had the great idea of visiting her mother's grave. But she wouldn't mention that, since then though she travelled the country, going to villages for about six months, not long enough to strike up any long- term friendship or relationship. Then she went to Berlin.  
  
"Well I travelled a lot, trying to get my head straight, I ended up in Berlin a year or so back, there I met Ayato. He was working with NERV and I had decided to face one of my past demons, when we met we became friends and now, well, we're more than friends..."  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad you're okay, I know the time right after third impact was pretty bad for all of us."  
  
Asuka and Rei continued to talk for a while after that while Ayato just sat at the back of the plane, the two children had fallen asleep leaning against one another. One had grey hair like his but brown eyes, the girl had brown hair and brown eyes. They were about ten years old, Ayato smiled as he looked at the sleeping couple and although the man accompanying them seemed to be constantly in thought he hand stood up occasionally looking to the front. At one point he seemed to panic a little, when he looked and Ayato was sure he was looking in the direction of Rei and Asuka, it was hard to miss Asuka, her hair was up and the deep orange colour made her easy to spot. The pilot came over the radio before Ayato could speak.  
  
"We will shortly be arriving in Tokyo-3 please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
The man leant over his two children fastening the seat belt of the girl, Ayato looked over at him and then reached down to do the boy's. The man looked at him and when Ayato was finished without even waking the boy up, the man smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, that was a quick flight for going around the world though."  
  
Ayato said, he had seen the man somewhere before, he needed to start up a conversation.  
  
"Yes, the 1047 is space capable, that is what I was looking at out of the window. We go up and fly in space with no air resistance then descend without anyone even noticing the forces."  
  
"Wow, you know a lot about it."  
  
"Yeah...I have a friend who is into this sort of stuff."  
  
The plane began to land and as the wheels touched the ground there was a thump and the man's sunglasses fell onto the ground. He undid his seat belt but couldn't reach his glasses, the two children were awake and playing.  
  
"Hey can you two not do that now, pick up your stuff and if you are good I'll take you for ice cream."  
  
"Ice-cream! Yay!"  
  
They both chirped as they stopped fighting and collected together their books and pencils. Ayato was busy thinking about the shopping he would have to get down from the overhead compartment when there was a jump, the man banged his head and Ayato looked over. The man was definitely familiar, without his glasses Ayato could see that his eyes were the same colour as Rei's and his face was far too similar to Rei's to be a coincidence. So out of courtesy he asked.  
  
"Oh, are you Rei's brother? I'm sorry she is sitting up there talking with my girlfriend."  
  
The man's back straightened, when the door opened to get out the man picked up both children and pushed past Ayato.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're in a hurry, come on Waya, Lilith."  
  
They quickly made their way past Rei and Asuka, heading out towards the door, when the man got to the door he turned to see the girl he called Lilith standing staring at Rei. She was just staring at her, Rei was a little worried and Asuka seemed to recognise her.  
  
"Can we help you little girl?"  
  
"She looks like my daddy."  
  
"What?"  
  
The man dived back and grabbed the girl by the arm, and went to drag her off the plane.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, come on Lilith!"  
  
There was a twitch in the man's eye as he said that and he quickly dragged the girl from the plane, he picked both children up and went into an all-out run when he got into the airport. It took Asuka and Rei a second for what had just happened to sink in.  
  
"Look like daddy..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Lilith..."  
  
Then they put everything together, the hair, the eyes and the apology (sad I know) the fact that the girl was called Lilith and the haste in which he fled. So at the same time they stood and banged their heads on the overhead compartment but still continued to shout.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Author Note – What'ya think, I wanted them to see Shinji but not to see him if you get what I mean. They have been under the assumption that he was dead but now they have reason to believe that he is alive. Waya is a character I made up and his story will be explained later. As I said at the top, the name Tom used once, probably won't be used again, except in passing. NOT SELF-INSERTION! Will try and get on with the story soon, but I'm still setting the scene. Oh and this will probably be a 26 chapter story, keeping to the whole 26 episode thing that happens with most anime. 


	5. Shinji Lives?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title – Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title – 5 – Shinji Lives?  
  
"Hurry up Rei we have to get him!"  
  
"I can't run any faster Asuka!"  
  
Asuka ignored the last comment from her friend, she had to pick up speed, the airport was large but each time they entered a new large room or hall they could just see him running at the other end. Him. Shinji. There were so many things that were going through her head at that moment, why, who, what, where? If it was Shinji then why did he run? Who were the two children, especially Lilith? What were they doing on the plane with them? Where has he been for the last ten years? But the one that got her was why did he run? He had to know that they were his friends, so why did he run? She hadn't even remembered Ayato's existence as he got down both Asuka and Rei's carry-on luggage for them. She had to catch up to him. Rei was the same she had to ask why Shinji was running but unlike Asuka she lacked the feeling that Asuka had and she began to wonder if her love for Shinji wasn't the same as Asuka's. Well it became obvious as Asuka's love for Shinji meant that a lot more people ended up on their backs on the floor as she ran by. Asuka didn't have time to duck and weave, she just ran at full speed, Rei took her time and got blocked by several people. When Rei was running again she could just see Shinji leaving the doors on the other side of the main entrance, Asuka was already half the way along it.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji looked back, rather stupidly, but he just kept on running, outside there was a car parked, there were two men inside but their features couldn't be made out. As Asuka neared the door she saw Shinji climb in the car and by the time she got to the curb the car was away. Out of her life forever, she looked at the car but not the licence plate, in the end she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Asuka-chan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Asuka opened her eyes, she was looking at the ceiling, she was unhappy, she knew the ceiling all too well. It was the ceiling inside NERV's hospital, there was quite a few times she had to come into this place, although not once was it to visit Shinji, something she now regrets. But when she looks around she can see three people around her, none of them a doctor and all of them familiar. Rei was to her left; Ayato was to her right and at the end of the bed stood a tall woman with long purple hair. She smiled.  
  
"Long time Misato."  
  
Misato smiled, and looked at her, then pointed to a set of stripes on her collar.  
  
"That is Commander Katsuragi to you."  
  
"Like I'd ever call you that!"  
  
Ayato had already met the Commander, talked with her for a while, so he was just happy to see Asuka awake. Rei on the other hand was still standing next to her with a blank expression.  
  
"Hey Asuka do you remember what you were doing to end up in hospital, Rei won't tell us."  
  
"Well we were running after Sh..."  
  
Asuka stopped; Misato heard the sentence and immediately knew what 'Sh' was, although part of her wouldn't let herself believe it.  
  
"Asuka, what is Sh?"  
  
"Sh...Shh...Shhh..."  
  
Asuka was shaking violently by this time, she looked like she had seen a ghost, which by all accounts was what she had done. Misato continued to get irate and began yelling for Asuka to spit it out, Ayato was practically in the corner cowering. As the shouting got louder it was silenced.  
  
"IT WAS SHINJI!"  
  
Misato and Asuka went blank and looked at Rei, Rei who had a river of tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes were already red and cheeks were the same. She fell to the ground on her knees and began to weep really loudly, Misato just froze in place, she couldn't believe what she heard. Surely Shinji couldn't be alive, both Asuka and Rei saw him get absorbed by the LCL, he stopped Third Impact at the cost of his life. Or at least that is what the masses were told, they never mentioned a name or showed a picture but they said that a boy very close to them had saved the world. Asuka was shaking and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, are you sure you saw Shinji?"  
  
"Positive, his eyes, his hair..."  
  
"His apologising, his running..."  
  
I think you can guess which of the two girls said each thing, Ayato had moved to comfort Asuka, he had his hand on her back and was rubbing it rhythmically. Misato looked around again.  
  
"The same blue eyes, the same brown hair, but he had two kids with him, one looked like me."  
  
Rei said after getting off the floor and rubbing the tears out of her eyes, she looked at Misato then at Asuka.  
  
"Children?"  
  
"They were at least ten, a boy and a girl."  
  
"He called one Waya..."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Ayato, he was standing beside Asuka with the same characteristic Shinji look that the boy had whenever he found his backbone for a second.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He was in a seat next to where Rei's was meant to be, he had two kids, they had to be about ten years old. Which as you all know is very rare."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, we used NERV's resources to assess global consequences, it seems that when third impact occurred every pregnancy on the planet reset."  
  
"Reset?"  
  
"We believe that when the pregnant mother's body turned to LCL and both the souls of the mother and child went off into third impact they were unable to return to the same state they decomposed in. Which means that there was a global boom in population approximately nine months after Third Impact."  
  
"So to have ten year old children, meant they already existed or..."  
  
"They were produced by third impact..."  
  
Rei finished, for Asuka as she said it, then they both looked at one another and then at Misato.  
  
"Misato what was the name of the Angel that we held here in NERV?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ayato, we'll explain it later, but Misato please answer."  
  
"It was called Lilith."  
  
Both girls put their heads down, they were unable to figure out anything about the scenario, Shinji was alive. Worse, he was with a girl who could only have been created by Third Impact and was called the name of the angel that instigated said impact. The boy was slightly more of a mystery but at the moment they focused on Shinji and the girl, the only person who took note of everything that was going on was Ayato.  
  
"So what are angels?"  
  
"Oh sorry, yes Angels, Misato can you explain it to him, you know more about them than us."  
  
"Fine but it is going to be the condensed version, the meteor strike that occurred before third impact wasn't a meteor strike originally. Originally it was an angel being born or something, we still don't quite know what, all the files disappeared after impact 3. The angels were offshoots of human evolution if mankind had evolved into a single being, the whole galactic oneness bit of third impact. Anyway these angels attacked us for about a year when we recorded 14 battles between the angels and our weapons the evangelions. NERV was created to fight the angels which on this world never attacked, the only people who remember them were those involved directly in the impact and those in the geofront. Now then, the evangelions were large biological machines that were piloted by Asuka, Rei and Shinji. Shinji was involved in third impact and until now we believed that he was killed recreating the world."  
  
Then Misato collapsed from exhaustion. About an hour later, Ayato had finished sorting what he had learned about his girlfriend's past from what Misato had said and what the other two told him after Misato passed out. After putting everything into a rough order he had only a few questions for his so called girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, after careful consideration I have only three questions."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Did you save the world?"  
  
"Well no..."  
  
"Yes she did several times!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Asuka looked at Rei who had just lied through her teeth, Asuka never did anything alone, the only victories she had involved fighting with Shinji and Rei. But it was better for her boyfriend to think Asuka won loads of battles.  
  
"Second then, who was Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"He was the son of the former commander of NERV, unlike the commander who was an egotistical megalomaniac with violent tendencies, Shinji was kind and gentle. He was Asuka's room mate with Misato and was my...friend."  
  
"Asuka. Do you love this Shinji?"  
  
Asuka didn't see that one coming, she looked at Ayato, the hurt look in her eyes was quickly put down by the determined look in his, but she could also tell that it wasn't just determination, he was tearing up inside. She looked down, then away from Ayato without saying anything.  
  
"I don't care if you do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you love him fine, but I only want you to love me as well."  
  
"I'm not sure how to answer that."  
  
"Well try."  
  
"I...I...It took me more than a year, death and rebirth to realise my feelings for Shinji, I can't just ask myself that question and get an immediate answer."  
  
"Then I'll give you some time, to think it over."  
  
With that Ayato began to leave the room, he wasn't about to stop, Asuka just let him go, although when he got to the door he stopped. Asuka breathed in but he had only stopped to let a girl through the door first, she walked in, thanked him and then he left. The woman who had walked in the door had long hair and brown eyes, when she got closer to Asuka, a smile appeared on the redhead's face.  
  
"Hello Asuka, long time."  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"Hello again Major...I mean Commander Katsuragi."  
  
"Hello Hikari-chan"  
  
"Hello Horaki-san."  
  
Rei said in an almost monotone voice, she had come to accept the fact that the only way people could recognise her anymore was by putting on the voice that was plain and simple and was used for the two weeks she lived before Third Impact. But still Hikari didn't recognise her.  
  
"Hello, but it is Suzuhara Hikari now, Miss...Miss..."  
  
Hikari had to repeat herself because Misato was off giggling at the thought of the message Touji sent her with the sound of him being hit over the head with a frying pan. Asuka and Rei, although not particularly surprised but still mortified.  
  
"Ayanami..."  
  
Rei managed to get through her lips that sent Hikari into the same shock as the other two, but they just seemed to stare at one another until Asuka snapped out of it and prepared to brag.  
  
"Hikari and Touji sitting in a tre..."  
  
Then something unexpected happened, the techs had a job to do, in fact Misato was late for her shift change, which meant that Haruka didn't know what to do when the alarms started sounding in the command centre. For you see the next words that came out of anyone's mouth was from Hyuga into the communication systems.  
  
"Alert status 1, alert, ANGEL ATTACK! AT Field detected!"  
  
Author note – Well come on, it is an eva fic so you have to have some sort of angel attack. I also went for another evafic cliché of the ToujixHikari relationship. But hey, I'm only human. More reviews, more chapters, come on someone has to be reading this crap. 


	6. Angel Attack?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Angel Attack!?  
  
There was a silence for an instant, the alarms were designed to go silent while the base-wide communication system was in use. Therefore for an instant after Hyuga had finished speaking there was absolute silence, this seemed like an eternity for the three women who remembered what an angel attack was. When the alarms started up again it took them a second to absorb what had just been said, it was a sentence they hadn't heard in nearly ten years. They were completely still, Hikari was scared out of her mind but she couldn't remember what an angel was because her and her family were in Tokyo-2 when Third Impact occurred. She began to scream.  
  
"What is an Angel Attack!?"  
  
The three women stared at her and in a single motion all jumped and pushed each other through the door, stumbling and falling as they went. Although Misato had to drag the other two in the direction of the command centre because the command centre wasn't where they were in the habit of going to in these circumstances. Asuka and Rei began kicking and screaming.  
  
"You're taking us the wrong way!"  
  
"HELLO! NO MORE EVAS!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hikari was following from a safe distance, and was wondering why Asuka and Rei were being dragged by the collar then they turned and followed her. They ran up the corridors then into a large room that looked just like it did ten years ago, pre-military assault. Inside were the three techs they recognised so well with another four that they had never seen before. They stopped as they looked at the screen, Misato sat behind her desk and began typing.  
  
"Makoto report!"  
  
"Commander we have detected an AT Field coming towards the base."  
  
"What is the blood type?"  
  
"I'm not sure, the MAGI aren't responding, they have absolutely no data on the Angels so they have no reference point!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Commander what is happening?"  
  
"Haruka? This is an angel attack, this is what NERV was made for! Erm, you and your shift is being temporarily reassigned to evacuation duty, make sure everyone is in the specified shelters!"  
  
"Ma'am!"  
  
Haruka and the rest of the cast of RahXephon, I mean and her team of techs ran to do the job they were assigned to, as they ran past Rei and Asuka shrugged off all attempts to get them to come along.  
  
"Commander!?"  
  
"Oh, leave those two, make sure Mrs. Suzuhara gets to the shelter."  
  
"Ma'am!"  
  
Now it was practically old times, Misato, Makoto, Shigeru, Maya, Asuka and Rei all stood in the command centre as an angel descended on the city, the only difference was that this time they had no way of stopping it. As they activated the automated defenses they found that there wasn't a target to find that was until...  
  
"Misato! Detecting an AT field in the seventh district, within the city, MAGI agrees, Human Signature not Angel."  
  
"I thought the MAGI had no reference point! (and don't call me Misato on duty)"  
  
"I have the read out, it appears that the target is human in fact the only perculiar thing is the AT Field that the person is generating."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"If I am remembering correctly this AT Field is almost as strong as the one that was created when Kaouru and Shinji did battle. But I'm going off a ten year memory here!"  
  
"Alright, it'll have to do, I want cameras in the seventh district to find this Angel."  
  
For the next few seconds the holographic screen filled with about twenty different camera angles each one changing every three or four seconds. After a minute of looking Rei pointed.  
  
"That one!"  
  
Everyone followed Rei's figure to a small screen that was then enlarged to the full size of the holographic display on the screen there is a man. This man is definitely not your average guy, he is tall with white hair and red eyes, apart from that the fact that he is tearing up road and pavement with each step adds to the effect. When they all look they see this guy and he then sees the camera. In a flash there is only static, the other views appear but each of these quickly becomes static.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"He's cutting off all our communications!"  
  
They effectively lost the entire seventh district, there was no way to get the feed back and the entire area was encased in an AT Field so strong nothing could get through. After a couple of hours they get a satellite signal through the field that tells them what is going on. At a human pace the angel is searching the buildings for something, but they can't quite tell what.  
  
"What can we do with this information?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, we have no Evas, no way to combat the AT Field."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Nope, I'm fully human now, I can't create an AT Field anymore, believe me I've tried."  
  
Suddenly the phone next to Aoba rings, he picks it up and listens to what the person has to say. After a moment he looks quite disturbed and yells down the phone.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
  
The others listened in on the conversation intently which ended when he slammed down the phone and ran up to stand in front of the Commander.  
  
"Commander, some one, or thing has raided the advanced armoury!"  
  
"What!? There isn't anything there!"  
  
"That was Major Shitow, she said the place has been desimated!"  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
Misato and the two girls went down to the advanced arms stores, on the way down they ran and Misato briefed them on what was held in said stores.  
  
"It is a collection of Eva armour and weaponary, just like we used to have."  
  
"Why do we have it now!?"  
  
"Well I think they developed it with the production of Evas in mind but the project failed when they were unable to make Evas from human DNA alone. So we have a load of weapons and no way to use them!"  
  
"That's useful!"  
  
They ran up and found Haruka looking around the room, she was kicking bits of debris out of the way and trying to look for something useful. But she couldn't find anything. Misato ran up and the woman stood to attention and saluted her.  
  
"Ma'am, this is how I found it when we checked for any unevacuated personel. I can't tell if anything has been taken, some of the metal that would have been the progressive knife, some other random experimental components are missing but we can't assess anything with it thrown all over the place."  
  
"What could have done this?"  
  
"I don't know, we haven't detected any int..."  
  
Suddenly Haruka's radio activated and there was buzzing, voices and gun shots.  
  
"Major Shitow, we have cornered an intruder in the hospital section, we're not sure what he was doing but we have found some sort of weapon on the floor. The intruder was working on it when we found him."  
  
"Okay Lieutenant, I'm on my way!"  
  
"Why would he work in the infirmary?"  
  
Asuka asked with a small amount of innocence, Haruka and Misato looked at her and then at each other, neither had an answer for the girl. So they all ran to the next stop, when they got to the infirmary they found the rest of Haruka's team with guns pointed at a small closet.  
  
"Where is the intruder?"  
  
"In there ma'am."  
  
"Wait let me handle it."  
  
Misato said and she stepped forward, pulling out her own gun she rested against the wall, ready to turn around the corner and shoot when she heard a sound. It was coming from inside and she was sure it was crying.  
  
"I musn't run away. I musn't run away. I musn't run away."  
  
Misato heard this and almost jumped around the corner without worry before she realised that the voice was too young to be Shinji but instead she did whisper inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A voice echoed back, it was pushed through crying but Misato could tell the person was in a state to talk.  
  
"Who am I speaking to?"  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm not supposed to tell people my name."  
  
"Well I'm Misato, if you come out I promise we won't hurt you."  
  
"But how do I know you aren't lying to me?"  
  
"Well you'll have to trust me, I trust that you won't come out with guns firing at me."  
  
"Okay...he said Misato could be trusted."  
  
"He?"  
  
Suddenly a boy walked from around the corner, Haruka had already told her team to lower their weapons, so when the boy came around Misato put her own weapon away. At first glance he looked like a normal boy, just with grey hair but Asuka and Rei knew his face. When he stepped out into the open, Misato knelt down beside him.  
  
"Well now that we're friends maybe you can tell us your name."  
  
"W...Waya."  
  
Both Rei and Asuka jumped forward to grab the boy and they both hit an invisible wall, which all three women recognised, Haruka and the others didn't have a clue. Asuka continued to claw at the wall even after Rei had given up.  
  
"They want to hurt me."  
  
"No they want to know where their friend, our friend is."  
  
"Who is their friend?"  
  
"Shinji Ikari."  
  
The boy went silent, almost like he was ready to say somethnig but then had to silence himself, he looked at the door as a means of escape.  
  
"Please don't run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can tell you know Shinji, you seem kind hearted. Maybe you can tell us what you were doing?"  
  
"I needed to get my sister some medication...but the Lilim appeared and then I needed a way to get back through his wall."  
  
As he spoke of medicine he showed Misato a jar in his hand, then looked at the completed sword like weapon that he had seemingly produced by himself. He then looked at Misato.  
  
"I have to save my sister."  
  
"Then we'll help you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After some intense arguing from the two girls who wanted to interogate the boy for the whereabouts of one Shinji Ikari, Misato took the two girls and Waya in her car to the edge of the barrier. Unlike previous angels, this AT Field was continually visible to the naked eye and looked like a large dome with grey wind sweeping across it. It was enough to barely see through it but not enough for you to make out too much detail, Misato walked up to its surface. She pressed her hands against it, she felt no pain, just like touching a large glass dome. She tried to look inside but she could barely make anything out, before letting the boy proceed with his plan she had to ask why was his sister alone.  
  
"Why is your sister in there alone?"  
  
"She isn't she is with...our father."  
  
"Is that Shinji?"  
  
"Ermm."  
  
"Nevermind, why can't your father protect her?"  
  
"He can't leave her when she's sick, she'll die without him or the medicine."  
  
"Okay, that is all I needed to hear."  
  
Waya nodded and stepped up to the field, he held up the large metal sword that looked far to heavy for hs young arms but he held it perfectly steady. It activated and the girls could make out a small vibrate in the blade and a glow.  
  
Author note – Just had to come up with a good reason for Shinji not to fight in about two minutes flat, I think it's okay, have to try and explain it later. Bugger. Keep reviewing, tell me what you think, I won't get offended (or I will and will curse you then evaluate the parts you thought were bad and probably decide you were right). 


	7. Angels of the Lilim

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Angels of the Lilim  
  
Waya, a young boy no older that ten years old stepped towards the mighty dome of the angel that he had called a Lilim. His grey hair, blue eyes and the determination in his face betrayed the feelings of fear, apprehension and anxiety that he felt inside. Misato, Rei and Asuka watched as this boy, who called Shinji father, stepped up to the dome and lifted up enough metal to cause the back of Misato's car's bumper to drag along the road as she drove. As it began to activate it resonated, as all progressive weapons did, then it glowed, another characteristic but then out of the end the dome warped and it formed a sword of bent light as Waya sent his AT Field into it. Then in a single slice he carved a slice out of the AT Field and stepped through, he knew he had to act fast, the Lilim would soon be after him. So he ran inside, leaving the three girls standing in disbelief, they were so shocked that Misato let her mobile phone ring twenty times before she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Commander, a second ago we detected another AT Field, it is far bigger than the original, do you need backup?"  
  
"Erm...Makoto, I think that was our backup."  
  
Although still shocked by the little boy's power, Asuka and Rei still managed to take note of the fact that Misato used Hyuga's first name. They subconsciously added it to the list of other Misato-Hyuga information that they gathered by being in the same room as them. But for now they could just watch as the boy ran through the AT Field, trying to get to one building among dozens, without being spotted by the angel. They really could do nothing else.  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
"Why we won't be useful?"  
  
"But Shinji is in there."  
  
They all looked at one another, then sweat dropped and despite their sanity and common sense telling them otherwise, the tried to climb up through the hole made in the AT Field. This hole was still a metre or so up, which meant that they had to push one person up then they would pull another, Misato had decided to go first. After several moments they all stopped.  
  
"At this rate the battle will be over and we'll all be dead without seeing Shinji!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
As they continued to clamber, Waya was running through the empty streets of the seventh district, above him was just fake grey sky and nothing appeared to be in colour. He snook from building to building trying to hear where the angel was but he couldn't, as he got closer to the building that his family was hiding in he heard a sound.  
  
"I know you're here!"  
  
Waya went silent and didn't move, he had deactivated the sword and his AT Field was completely down. Waya checked around a corner and saw the Lilim on the top of one of the buildings, he was looking for his father and sister. He waited and heard the man walk towards the stairs at this point he darted to the building at a glance he saw random destruction in all the other buildings in the area, this building was the last in the small area. So he ran into the building, up the stairs and into a small apartment. Once inside he saw the light that was coming from the bedroom, the windows were boarded up with no way for any light to escape, he closed the door and prayed that his sister would get better soon. When he walked into the room however, he saw something that always scared him.  
  
"Father? Lilith?"  
  
As usual neither his father nor his sister moved, he looked and saw that she was glowing a bright white colour and he could sense a small AT field getting weaker. He hated to see his sister in such a condition, she was a good, kind child but she quite literally couldn't keep herself together sometimes. That was where his father came in, with the bond he shared with his daughter, he could extend his AT Field in order to hold her together long enough to get medicine to her. But more recently as the girl got older and bigger, it became harder to hold her together and his father could no longer hold her together and get the medicine to her alone. That was why father was thankful for him.  
  
"I have my purpose."  
  
He stepped up to Lilith, found an area of skin that had been pricked with a needle at least a few dozen times before, then injected his sister with the medicine. He knew it would take a moment for it to take effect then his father would be at full power and could defend them from the evil attacker.  
  
"So Misato...what was the medicine Waya had?"  
  
"I was some sort of experimental brain enhancer, there are some on the market, they are like steroids for the brain."  
  
"What would he need that for then?"  
  
"Well that one was supposed to be used with the Eva pilots to increase their ability to synchronize, and to produce an AT field. If he needed to do this before, get this medicine I mean, then I would guess even against the second strongest he wouldn't have to worry for a few months more at least."  
  
"Okay, I just want to know what he needs it for!"  
  
That was the sound that the Lilim was listening for the sound of chatting females drew him straight to their hiding place. He looked over them without even their noticing but he could tell than they weren't the ones he was looking for.  
  
"We need to find Shinji and get out of here!"  
  
The name on the other hand was something he was looking for, he knew Shinji Ikari and also knew that the one he searched for would be near. So he grabbed the three with a separate AT field then walked into the centre of the square.  
  
"SHINJI IKARI!"  
  
Waya walked out of the room and into another empty apartment, then looked out to see what was happening, the three girls were held completely still and quiet in the field. He was about to go and save her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Waya?"  
  
"The Lilim, he has Misato-san, Rei-san and Asuka-san."  
  
The father looked down at the girls then at his son.  
  
"Did you get the equipment?"  
  
"Yes, I had to put it together as well, he used an AT field to block off the entire district."  
  
"Good boy, then I can use it now. Take care of your sister, you did well Waya, with that medicine she should be fine for a few months, not just weeks. Well done."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
At this time the Lilim had decided to parade the girls around before destroying them, he walked over from building to building, yelling. Shinji on the other hand deliberately made a load of noise as he dropped through the floorboards to the ground floor. He focused and waited for the Lilim to get closer to him.  
  
"I heard that...you are getting sloppy."  
  
He let the girls go and they hit the ground with a thud, the Lilim's arm became a large clawed blade. The girls wanted to scream but they were too busy gasping for breath as they were held so still their lungs could barely inflate. The Lilim raised his arm but then there was a large buzzing sound, it seemed to come from the building and all three girls stared at it.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Misato yelled as she pushed the other two's heads down, suddenly the wall exploded and a large blade of white light tore through the Lilim's claw and arm. Inside Shinji was holding the progressive sword but the white was extended to twice the length and with a sort of purple Eva armour around the hilt. Shinji held it out with one hand and then smirked a little, then walked into the open, the Lilim was on the far side of the square with his bloody claw. The girls looked at him but the red of his eyes was more than enough for them to start believing that their friend was indeed, dead. The Shinji that stood before them was taller than Misato, his hair was long and tied back in a pony tail, with a few strands dangling before his eyes. Although his eyes were red, although they thought this may be temporary it still scared them, but the scars that were all over his toned body were the scariest part. They practically started to cry just looking at him. While Shinji stepped away from the building Rei saw that Waya ran out with a girl wrapped in a blanket and he motioned for them to join him. So they ran over and watched from behind a corner, although had the Lilim or Shinji hit the wall it would put up little resistance. From where they stood they could hear everything and see everything.  
  
"What is this? After hunting my daughter for two years you are finally reduced to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"Heh, you humans need weapons to defeat us angels, you make me sick."  
  
"Well when you get a human born with the ability to grow super sharp claws out of their arms then we'll stop making weapons. Not to mention the fact that you aren't an angel, you are just a Lilim."  
  
"You say that but your own, supposed, son is a Lilim, he is one of us!"  
  
Misato turned to see Waya bow his head, Waya knew it to be true and he also knew that his purpose in the family was to get the medicine for Lilith. Like Shinji before him, he never believed himself to be of value.  
  
"His birth may be similar to yours but he lives the life of a human, a human I care about greatly and would sacrifice myself for without a moments hesitation."  
  
"And that is your downfall, human."  
  
The Lilim creates a long arm with a snake like claw on the end and he launches it against the building's corner, but Shinji just drops the sword's edge onto his arm and slices it in two. The snake slows to a stop as it dragged across the floor. The Lilim wondered how Shinji could accomplish such a feat after two years of failed attempts to even hurt him.  
  
"You're probably wondering how I did that? Well I learned long ago how useful vibrations can be, so I adapted, just...like...you."  
  
Suddenly Shinji launched himself across the ground with the sword held high above his head, he then sliced down cutting the Lilim's arm clean off. Even though he had done so he wasn't satisfied as he watched the muscles recreate the arm, he knew he had to be fast and he had to be strong. So he held out the sword and then flicked the small amount of blood that was evaporating on the surface of the energy beam, the brought the sword beside him. The Lilim held out his good arm and fired a large energy blast at Shinji but as he ran the boy turned and rolled showing that he had made the armour mould to his AT field and some of that went all the way up his arm and so the beam just bounced off. Then after coming out of his spin Shinji drew the sword sliced the Lilim straight through his chest, in fact as he began to come apart his arms detached just below the shoulders. Shinji looked and saw that he had just missed the Lilim's heart, a heart of crystal that was glowing through the blood and guts, so he turned the sword and brought it down in a swipe. The slice went straight through the Lilim's body just as the muscles tried to reattach themselves, cutting the heart in two and hitting the ground with such force that he split the road in both directions for a hundred metres. The Lilim just disintegrated, it dissolved in the air right before them and all that was left were two halves of a crystal heart, these shattered upon impact with the ground. Shinji stood there for another moment as he watched each and every shard of crystal begin to go dim and once they were all dull he looked up to see the AT field disappear, he still held the sword in his hand as he still had one last battle to finish.  
  
"I've waited ten years for this day...but if I see them now I will lose focus on what is important...I will become a coward, a sneak and a cry baby...and by having this argument it proves that they are already having an effect on me."  
  
Shinji was muttering to himself in an almost gollumesque tone, after a few more seconds he turned to about 90 degrees to looking at the corner of the building. He then glanced to his right, focused and determined with all his energy.  
  
"Waya, bring your sister over here."  
  
All four people (and one unconscious one) began to walk and Shinji's eyes went red again.  
  
"Waya and Lilith alone. You three stay right there."  
  
Waya kept on running over, he stopped behind Shinji's body and looked at the three women, although scared out of their minds by the now inactive AT sword they looked at one another. Asuka was the first to continue walking, she got about three metres from Shinji when she felt something warm on her face and she stopped. A second later a large white blade was resting inches from her face. She was scared stiff, as were Misato and Rei, they all just looked at Shinji who held the same look he had while fighting the Lilim.  
  
"Shinji...what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm keeping you people away from me."  
  
"What...what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you all did nothing but make my life an ambiguous hell, as of right now just forget about Shinji Ikari..."  
  
Shinji had to build up his strength for this, and it was the fact that he had to build up the strength that made him want to keep them away, he who killed anything that threatened his children in the last ten years couldn't be close to three women. He had to keep them away, at least until he was sure his children were safe.  
  
"...because Shinji Ikari has forgotten about you!"  
  
He said as he brought his sword back, both the light and the Eva armour disappeared, but they could still see some of the armour on his right shoulder, he grabbed the two children and ran. The girls were dumbstruck. They just stood there, Asuka fell backwards and landed on her rear, before lying down straight. The other two walked over and stood above her, they didn't know what to do or think. They couldn't even walk straight as they held Asuka and carried her back to an inhabited part of the city. That wasn't the Shinji they knew, perhaps...he did die. Meanwhile Shinji stood on the roof of another old apartment building, the same one Rei used to live in, he was looking out when he felt something behind him.  
  
"Hey Waya, how is your sister?"  
  
"She's asleep now...I have a question."  
  
"Sure if I can answer I will."  
  
"Did you mean what you said back there?"  
  
Shinji immediately remembered what he had said to the girls, he found that ten years of non-stop fighting can make you a much better liar. He was about to answer when Waya continued.  
  
"About me being human...about sacrifice."  
  
"Why would I think otherwise? You have been with use for as long as Lilith, you two may not be biologically brother and sister. In the same way I have no claim as your father, but we have been together for your entire lives and between the two of you...you have given me...purpose..."  
  
Shinji gripped his heart and fell onto one knee, Waya looked at him and immediately helped him balance and stay on his feet.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Shinji spent a moment holding the pain before it seemed to disappear again, he got up and smiled at his 'son'.  
  
"Don't you worry, I'm fine. And remember, your purpose isn't just to protect Lilith, that is your duty as a brother, and it has to be something you want to do. Your worth and purpose is to be with us as brother and son, never tell yourself otherwise."  
  
"Thank you...do you think about them?"  
  
"Every day and every night, before you two came along they were what made my life meaningful, no matter what I say, that is the truth. But I can never tell them because they bring out the side of me that is still the scared child, I want to see that Shinji again but I won't put you two in danger by doing so."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"This might be a bit much for a ten year old to take in, I think you should go to bed, remember it is your birthday next week."  
  
"Okay, night night!"  
  
Waya said as he ran back inside, Waya hadn't noticed that while talking to Shinji, the young man had begun sweating a lot. He gripped his chest, right where his heart was, then looked up at the sky.  
  
"Look's like Kaouru's gift is running out."  
  
Author note – I think unless you are writing a really sap romantic evafic that there should be a large amount of pain and anguish between the characters. I know it seems harsh but their lives depended on the pain they felt so to ensure that they couldn't live happily ever after I gave Shinji purpose. Oh I read some reviews and someone mentioned Waya, he is going to be explained soon, don't worry, I don't like leaving loose ends. 


	8. Date with Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion the New Testament  
  
Chapter Title – 8 – Date with Destiny  
  
Time had passed, people had moped, parties were planned and birthday presents bought. Funnily enough everyone was doing something different, Asuka and Rei had gone to the hotel that NERV had booked for them and spent most of their days there. Shinji was different and the fact that he singed off Asuka's eyebrows didn't go down well. Misato and Hyuga went back to mating like rabbits...I mean organising the big anniversary party which was now only two days away. Shinji had been out shopping and got both Waya and Lilith some presents for their birthday, two days away.  
  
"Why can't I get him out of my head?"  
  
Asuka lay on her bed, she knew that Rei had a joining room but the now brown haired girl was far too busy moping to walk in on her. She just sat staring at the ceiling, remembering Shinji, the Shinji that she knew, the Shinji that she loved and was pretty sure loved her back. She knew what he would be thinking, an unfamiliar ceiling, she also knew that had he said it aloud she would have called him a baka. Just the thought of that word made her twitch, she had never used it again, although she insulted people plenty of times she never said baka. Although she reserved it for herself.  
  
"Baka."  
  
There was a look in Shinji's eye when he pointed that sword at her, apart from the fact that it was red, it was like she could see everything he was thinking, every memory of her. Then it became apparent, every memory Shinji had of her was a bad one, never once did she give him reason to be kind, never did she say her feelings. That look was ten years of pent up anger, that fact that he didn't slice her in two when he had the chance began to boggle her mind. She couldn't help thinking it was her fault, she couldn't help knowing it was her fault and through all this there was another who had been hurt. She only thought of him for a second before the door opened, he stood at the door, his eyes intent on extracting an answer.  
  
"Ayato..."  
  
"Asuka, I came here to tell you something...you have until the day after the anniversary to tell me your feel, then if you don't...I don't know."  
  
"Ayato..."  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow night for the party, the night is on me, no matter what your answer is..."  
  
Ayato then closed the door and left, he didn't give it another thought or let her try and explain herself. He had been by her for nearly a year and he knew how manipulative she could be, although it did occur to him that the Asuka he had seen over the past few weeks was much different than the one he was dating. She was more subdued and distracted of late, she hadn't been her usual demanding self, he knew the reason. The reason was obvious and he knew that he would never have Asuka if this one reason still existed, this reason was one Shinji Ikari. As he walked away he wondered whether he could really get rid of this boy, if his happiness was worth the sacrifice of Asuka's. Yet at the same time, was Asuka really happy that Shinji was alive, ever since that moment that she saw him she had done nothing but cry, mope and sleep. Maybe by getting rid of him, she would be happy. But then he did realise that he didn't have the heart to kill Shinji, although the thought of stabbing, shooting or hanging the boy wasn't out of the question he kept on remembering those faces. Waya and Lilith, they were called, although he was sure they weren't his biological children they saw him as a father, could he kill a person and still think about their faces when he slept? At that moment, he knew he couldn't, to kill in cold blood wasn't in his nature, he couldn't kill for the sake of his own happiness knowing so many others would be hurt. He had walked in autopilot all the way down the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel, as he walked he glanced side-to-side looking at the lounge and the bar. He decided to go to the bar, if Asuka had chosen to chase after him she would see him in the bar although in his heart he knew it wouldn't happen. He sat on the seat and looked at the vast array of drinks that they had to offer, he didn't want alcohol he just wanted something cold.  
  
"What's your poison?"  
  
Ayato looked around, tried to come up with something when he heard a shuffle beside him and a female voice came out.  
  
"He'll have a Gin and Tonic."  
  
The barman looked at Ayato, who really didn't care and nodded his head.  
  
"One Gin and Tonic it is."  
  
Ayato looked to his left to thank the person, he followed the half empty glass of Gin and Tonic, up a long, black-gloved arm to a low cut revealing top and long flowing black hair. The woman's face was devious but innocent with the black hair mostly pushed off her face but with a few strands dangling down.  
  
"Thank you, do you often buy stranger's drinks in bars?"  
  
"Only ones that I think are cute."  
  
The innocence went straight out of the window in Ayato's mind, although he couldn't help feel that this woman had something mysterious and strange about her. Although the red eyes were a bit of a give away, not to mention her pale skin.  
  
"So do you have a name?"  
  
"Well I do but I'm not sure you are ready to hear it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Ayato's drink was put down, as he looked at it and took a sip of it he looked back at the woman, or he would have looked back at her, had she still been there. He looked for a moment, then gave up, he had too much on his mind to think about freaks who try and pick up guys in bars like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka had finally dragged herself out of bed, she spent about ten minutes staring in the mirror, it wasn't like she was thinking about anything in particular. But she had to try and put her feelings in order, every time she thought of Ayato she saw Shinji behind him, she would look at Shinji and Ayato would disappear. She let a few tears slip down her cheek before banging her head against the mirror, she did it a few times, the crying getting louder, Rei stuck her head through the door but thought it was best to leave her.  
  
Shinji and Waya had been watching Lilith for a few days while she started walking on her own again, they were used to it though, she had a problem holding herself in her child form they would get her medicine and she would be better a few days later. Lilith was in the shower in Rei's old apartment while Shinji sat with Waya. Waya was wondering about something for a few days, especially after what his father had said about him caring about both of them, then maybe he would tell him the truth.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Waya?"  
  
"What is it that Lilith has?"  
  
Shinji looked at him, Waya had been taking care of Lilith and him for two years, once Shinji was finding it harder and harder to move while holding Lilith together. Although Waya did so without question, Shinji never told either of them what it was that was wrong with her. Waya had proven himself over the last few weeks, although he was still only ten years old, he deserved to know the truth.  
  
"She can't maintain her AT field indefinitely."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Our AT fields not only protect us, but they hold us together as well, at Third Impact all AT fields stopped and that is why everyone turned to liquid. Lilith isn't strong enough to hold herself together because although she has grown her strength hasn't."  
  
"So what is the medicine and how do you help her?"  
  
"I help her by holding her together by extending my own AT field around her, in the past when she was smaller it was just a few hours rest and then she would be stable for weeks or even months. But as she got older it took longer and there was a smaller gap between instabilities, that was when I researched the medicine. I know I told you its name but I never told you what it does, it is a medicine that increases the power of the mind."  
  
"So by increasing her strength, she can maintain her AT field?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, the medicine you gave her should be enough to last for at least a month, not to mention the fact that we have enough of it in that jar to keep her alive for a full year."  
  
"Well I'm just glad she is okay."  
  
"Waya, I know I trust you to keep this secret, but I don't think Lilith can understand what's wrong yet, so please don't tell her. For now it can be our secret okay? Just father and son."  
  
Waya smiled and nodded his head, just as Lilith walked out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her, Shinji had made sure there was one before she went into the bathroom, remembering the first time he went into this room. But as she stepped out, she was rubbing her hair and the glance she gave the two boys, who were smiling Shinji almost froze in place. Had she been a little taller, with the obvious angelic characteristics, she would have been Rei. Shinji knew that no matter how hard he tried, she would always be Rei, Yui and Lilith, she would never be a unique person, she would always look like someone else. So Shinji knew that she had to have a life that would produce a happy woman who can live happily long after he has gone. But as he sat there he felt a slight murmur in his chest, so he smiled, stood and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, you two get ready, we're going out for dinner."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
The two children ran and jumped around while Shinji laughed and closed the door, within seconds of closing the door he was pushing things off the shelf to balance himself. He clutched his chest as hard as he could, falling to his knees, he gritted his teeth as he moaned in pain. It was too low for Lilith to hear, as she ran into the next abandoned apartment to get dressed but Waya just sat against the wall, next to the bathroom door, thinking about the pain his father was feeling, and getting very worried.  
  
Asuka stepped out of the limousine, Ayato holding her hand and putting on the most obviously faked smile. Asuka tried to smile but couldn't, being guests of honour, both Asuka and Rei had to appear beautiful and get the full red carpet treatment. At first they mistook the party for a film premiere. As they walked towards the main door, Misato stood in a uniform, Makoto at her side, holding her arm.  
  
"Not a secret anymore then."  
  
Rei whispered to Asuka and as much as she strained she couldn't hold a smile for more than a second. They walked inside, looking around there were a lot of people, all wearing their best suits and dresses. In fact as they walked the hall was full and Asuka walked into a tall man by accident.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"What? The she devil apologising for something?"  
  
Asuka looked up and saw Touji's smug, and bearded, face staring back at her and as much as she wanted to she couldn't find the energy required to punch his lights out. But she smiled to see Hikari in a long gown, similar to hers, with a tall, slim man with glasses and long combed hair talking. Asuka hugged both Touji and Hikari, Touji had a heart attack, the man looked disappointed for a moment.  
  
"Hikari, aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
Hikari smiled, the man smiled and held out a card. Asuka picked it up and read it, at the top it had "Aidasoft Industries". The card's basic idea was that it belonged to Aidasoft's President Kensuke Aida, multi- millionaire. So with a bigger hug...  
  
"So Kensuke-kun, you single?"  
  
Kensuke laughed loudly, for a moment, while Hikari tried to get Touji's heart started again. They all laughed and talked, Rei came up and although shocked they did remember Rei going brunette a little after third impact. They all talked and laughed, Ayato feeling left out, although Hikari had recognised him and said 'hi' he was busy thinking about why she hadn't said loudly 'This is my boyfriend, Ayato' although the thought he knew the reason. They all continued to talk for a while and the meals were about to start.  
  
"So how does Aidasoft do exactly?"  
  
"Well we specialise in military technology, all those years behind a camera came in handy, even if all the Eva data went bye bye."  
  
"Eva..."  
  
"Excuse me, can I have your attention..."  
  
They all looked over to the main stage where Misato was standing in her best dress uniform behind a microphone. She tapped it a few times and there was a large squeaking noise.  
  
"Sorry about that, we would like to point out that dinner is being served in the next room and any speeches will be made from there."  
  
The guests made their way into the main hall, each table had a series of names written on cards around each. Asuka and Rei spotted theirs near the back of the room, with Ayato, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Misato and Makoto. Although there was a name that was placed there, they were surprised and a little upset at seeing, Shinji Ikari. When Misato sat down with them to go and get food they looked at her.  
  
"I...put it there in case..."  
  
"Oh, we understand."  
  
They looked at the empty seat, Asuka would glance at it between bites of her food and Ayato stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get more food."  
  
He walked away, it was obvious that he was angry but he wasn't throwing chairs everywhere or anything. He kept walking past the food and went back into the original bar area, which had been all but abandoned. He went to order and again he heard another voice.  
  
"Gin and Tonic."  
  
"Make that two."  
  
Ayato said as he saw that the same woman from before stood in a black gown with the same gloves and her hair up. He had quickly noticed that she was missing her drink, thus he added the 'make that two'. She sat beside him and placed her arm on his.  
  
"You look lonely, were you not here with that red-head?"  
  
"I suppose I should be."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"She loves someone else."  
  
"Oh, that bad?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"You are better than she is...you are better than her..."  
  
Ayato looked at her with a certain amount of worry at this point, this woman seemed to know more about him than she was letting on.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't try and string a girl along even though you love another, but I mean she has been in love with Shinji for ten years."  
  
Ayato's chair flew back and rolled, he was stood, his hands griping the bar, he looked at this woman who was stirring the ice in her drink. She looked perfectly innocent, almost like she had said nothing of importance.  
  
"How do you know about Shinji?"  
  
"Oh we have our ways, but he isn't the one we are interested in."  
  
Ayato looked at her blankly before walking back into the hall, the odd glance back showed her the look of fear on his face. The woman smiled, then turned to leave.  
  
Shinji, Waya and Lilith were sitting in a little restaurant in the middle of town, not too far from their new habitat but far enough to be in a nice part of town. They sat eating their steaks, burgers and in Lilith's case, salad. Shinji sat watching the two eat, and of course make a certain amount of mess, but he watched as Lilith ate her salad, remembering she had never eaten anything animal related, meat or milk. Just like another girl he once knew. They sat and ate, but Shinji felt something in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't having another attack but he knew it was something. He looked out of the front of the restaurant and saw a tall hooded man walk past, Shinji stood up and gave the waitress enough money to cover the bill and the tip.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"We're going home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something's come up, I want you two to stay home tonight, while I go out."  
  
They walked back to the apartment with haste and as Shinji walked out of the door, he put the sword inside of a trench coat he had bought. Then gripped something and left. When Waya closed the door he looked at the small table, the invite that he had received from Touji to go to the banquet was missing...  
  
Author note – Sorry it took so long to get this written, I was writing two or three a day before the weekend but it was my sister's birthday party yesterday so I couldn't get to the computer. I'll try to catch up, I would like to finish the story by the end of July. Anyway, I hope you liked this one, I think it was a little longer than the others, you may have noticed the curse of the Eva taking hold of more people as their lives slowly fall apart. Will also try and give Lilith some more lines soon, she seems to just be there and do nothing so far. 


	9. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Bad Timing  
  
Asuka stood behind the podium, she wasn't sure if she would be able to do this when Misato first told her to. To stand up and give a speech about the one person that everyone wanted to hear about, the boy, the one who saved them from Third Impact, from the person who knew him the best. That was what the guide said anyway, Asuka didn't know Shinji, although she knew he was kind and gentle, she didn't know him like she should of, like we wished she had. With the lights burning down on her, hundreds of people watching and millions watching the cameras, she felt like dying, perhaps a Lilim would attack. Or something along those lines, she stared out at everyone, then saw Misato and Rei smiling, Ayato was frowning.  
  
"The boy..."  
  
Asuka remembered that they never released Shinji's name, he was an unnamed hero that would be best.  
  
"...the boy who you idolise, who saved us all from destruction, never asked to do it. I remember now, what it was like, he cried, he moaned but he always did what he could. He was never the best or the brightest, never the strongest or the fastest, he was just, him. I can't say his name because even now it hurts me to think it, he fought wars and battles and saved mankind, not for mankind, not for the love of the masses, just to impress a few, none of whom ever gave him the adoration they should have. I was one of them."  
  
While Misato, Rei and all the others who knew Shinji bowed their heads and smiled, cried and laughed, in memory of him. What Asuka didn't know was that these proceedings were being broadcast live and was on every television station, radio station and Internet in the world. Which meant that as he walked Shinji could hear what was being said. Waya and Lilith were in the small apartment listening to a radio.  
  
"He always wanted to be loved, to be given praise and to feel value. He rarely felt any of those and now we say sorry, I know I feel this and that everyone who knew him feels the same way. I owe my life to him several times over, and each and every person on the planet owes his or her lives to him. So I want him to know that he is loved, he has value, not just from us but also from the entire planet. So I just want to finish with something I probably shouldn't say but... I love you Shinji and I'm sorry."  
  
Shinji's pace increased as he ran, although they seemed a bit off put by Asuka disclosing his first name, everyone clapped, there was also a large amount of muttering and chatting as people were asking who this Shinji was. The other speeches were made, they were okay but none of them had the same impact as Asuka's, this was evident as none of the other speeches made Ayato even twitch after his face stuck with homicidal rage after Asuka's. Misato was the last to stand and Ayato had convinced himself to talk to Asuka once this speech was done. Misato had unfortunately not prepared her speech very well and was basically copying Asuka anyway, that is except the 'I love you' part. So she stood on stage, she was used to commanding a few hundred people, not speaking to a few million. She hated the feeling, the feeling of everyone watching waiting for that one mistake. She opened her mouth when she felt something warm behind her, held in the air behind the woman was a ball of fire. At first it looked like some sort of stunt or effect, although the crowd were surprised there were no screams. Misato knew she hadn't organised it, she dived out of the way and the cameras went dead, in fact an AT Field surrounded the area and no one knew what was happening. Without knowledge, the guards at the door just did their job, let in those with invites and throw out those without.  
  
"That was some quick moving..."  
  
Misato looked up and a smug face looked back at her, there was some screaming in the background as a man with black leather on stood, flames all the way up his arm. He looked at the crowd and laughed a little before firing a ball of fire at a table, there was a large shake that should have had the guards running but it didn't. When Misato looked at the windows they were clouded over, the room was now outside of normal space, it was inside another AT field. After the pyrotechnics display the man walked to the front and stood behind the podium  
  
"Is this thing on? Good, I would like to take the time to tell all of you that you are my hostages, you will be held here until I get what I want."  
  
Misato was helped up by Hyuga, and was taken over to the techs' table, the man looked around and Asuka was the only one to stand up.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Oh the red head, I like that colour..."  
  
Asuka looked at a small tuft of hair dangling in front of her eyes and got angry that he was just chatting to her.  
  
"Look you!"  
  
"Fine, you really want to know? I am here because I was told to be here, I was told to take care of a problem we've been having."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Well this isn't some lovey, dovey, happy, television world where the bad guys tell the hostages their plans down to the smallest detail, I mean honestly."  
  
"What haven't you got one?"  
  
The glare Asuka got at that point told her not to talk anymore, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be tricked into revealing more of his plan to them. In fact it became even more obvious when he started tossing a fireball in his hand, he grinned as Asuka sat down. He started walking backwards and forwards along the stage.  
  
"Well, I think I'll let you all talk and walk, if you must, you can't leave this room and no one from the outside can come in. So feel free to talk, I'm just going to sit at the back here."  
  
Misato was the first to stand, she stood without fear, that is without looking scared, and walked to the back to see how Asuka was. She stood and walked, the whispers that then went unpunished was cue for the others to start chattering amongst themselves. They all surrounded the one table and started talking quietly.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Misato put it on the table, this table was now holding double capacity as all the NERV workers were standing with them, along with Asuka, Rei, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari and Ayato.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the thing he is waiting for won't come."  
  
Hikari said quite naively, she didn't really know how to cope in such situations.  
  
"That would probably be a bad thing for us."  
  
Misato muttered quietly, as to not offend the girl too much.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, if he is disappointed he may just decide to torch the lot of us to prove a point."  
  
"Very subtle Asuka."  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
While they were trying to come up with better plans, they began to form small circles with people swopping trying to pull together ideas. Kensuke talked with Rei and Maya, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Touji standing on his own. Touji was flexing his hand a bit too much for Kensuke's liking, and with the look in his eyes, Kensuke knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Kensuke said as nicely as he could to the two women before joining his almost life-long long friend in the corner. He looked at the boy's hand, it was still flexing, Kensuke then looked at his friend seriously.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Oh, I have already thought about it enough."  
  
"Well don't you know that he wants something that isn't in this room, the last thing we need is for you to be a hero and get hurt."  
  
"Who says I can't take him?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And so do I."  
  
They both looked over, Hikari was standing beside the two, her eyes were full of tears, Touji knew at that moment that he couldn't even try. He looked at her and smiled, his hand dropped to his side and his glance went down to her stomach. He then hugged her tightly.  
  
"I won't do something stupid and end this family before it even gets started."  
  
Kensuke raises his eyebrow, spotting Hikari's hands resting on her stomach he smiles mouths 'Okay...' and tiptoed back into his conversation with Rei and Maya.  
  
"What about switching on the sprinklers?"  
  
"I doubt it...he has this room locked up in an AT field, nothing is passing in or out, not even quarks and neutrinos. I somehow doubt that full water molecules can pass through."  
  
"Fair enough, but you haven't come up with much more than throwing bottles of wine on him."  
  
"Arghhhh!"  
  
Rei screamed as she rubbed her hands through her hair, trying to stimulate her brain into action. Misato was busy talking with Hyuga, Aoba and Haruka when she just gave up. She went and grabbed a chair, passing Touji and Hikari, she started hitting the chair against the door as hard as she could. Rei and Maya looked at each other, they were going to speak but they could both tell they were about to say the same thing, 'and the metal atoms in the chair definitely won't get through'. Misato kept on banging against the door for another minute or so before she stopped, turning to see the man's face, he was leaning back on a chair with a smirk on his face. He had some sort of novelty party hat resting over his eyes but she could tell he could just about see out of them. In a fit of anger Misato grabbed the chair and threw it at the man.  
  
"MISATO!?"  
  
The chair cut through the air like a knife, Misato put a lot of energy behind it, it flew over people's heads and then over the stage. As it neared the man, Misato smiled, but that quickly became a look of shock as it bounced off a more conventional looking AT field. The man remained still and managed to keep the smile as he spoke.  
  
"You'll have to try harder than that, love."  
  
Misato had to be held back by all the men at her table when she tried to run down to strangle the Lilim. They dragged her back to the table and realised that they couldn't think of any other way of combating an AT field. Looking at Rei, all those who hadn't heard her earlier statement of 'I'm human and can't use my AT field' were quickly told of this. They all looked between one another, Misato was the first to notice that Asuka was nowhere to be seen. She turned and saw her in the corner, sitting with her back to Ayato, Ayato was facing the wall and Asuka was looking towards the door.  
  
"Asuka...I need to know..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't be in a loveless relationship."  
  
"But I don't understand my feelings."  
  
"Well you need to if you want me to stay around any more."  
  
"Ayato..."  
  
"You are a big girl Asuka, you need to sort your feelings out before you are left alone forever."  
  
"Ayato...Shinji..."  
  
Ayato gave the last comment a second, perhaps, he thought, she was balancing the two up in her head and once she realised that he would always be there to protect her, then maybe she would pick him. In fact while thinking about it he thought he should remind her off this point.  
  
"Remember Asuka, I will always protect you, but I can't do that from far away and I'm not willing to stay by you if you have no feelings for me."  
  
"Protect..."  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"Protect..."  
  
"Asuka!?"  
  
"To protect what you care about..."  
  
No sooner had the words left Asuka's mouth did the Lilim's head tilt slightly, because at that moment, Asuka saw a white blade cut around the frame of the door. Her eyes widened and her smile copied, especially when the door blasted open and a tall man in a long coat stepped forward.  
  
"Protect...those you love..."  
  
Asuka suddenly pictured all the people in Shinji's life including the two children.  
  
"Shinji...will protect all of us."  
  
Author's note – How do you like it, I'm trying to keep up the writing but it's getting harder. I find I like writing the beginning and the end but the middle is hard to do. I would like to thank all those who read these because I really couldn't find the patience to write the boring middle bit without you. 


	10. Spirit of Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Spirit of Sword  
  
Their words disappeared a few minutes ago, there was no communication, no alarm, no screams, just silence. As the sky went grey and the stars disappeared from sight, Shinji knew he had to run faster. His steps became bounds and in a few steps he was jumping rooftops, he saw the theatre in the distance. There were no screams, just people looking around, as he drew closer he saw the hundreds of guards and got out his invite. He was stopped by the first and he showed it, but it was hardly a stop, he was still moving. He ran inside and there were some screams but no one really knew who he was so they quickly died down and the people started wondering about the 'clouds'. Shinji ran into the building and then to the locked banquet hall, the two guards at the outer door stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going son?"  
  
"In there...I have an invite, I was just a little late getting here!"  
  
The guards looked at his invite, then at him, he was wearing a T- shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket and some black boots and with a shrug they stepped aside.  
  
"Enjoy the night Mr...Ikari."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Shinji felt stupid for doing that but it would be easier if he didn't draw too much attention to himself before he even got to see if the guy was a Lilim. He walked up to the door and tried to twist the knob, but it wouldn't even turn and when he tried to push it wouldn't even move. Worse yet, it was held so still that it didn't even make a sound as he punched it because it didn't move at all, of course this meant that his hand did compress. After rubbing his hand he took a few steps back, he drew the sword and then held it out in front of him. It began to shiver and move, then with a flash it was engulfed in white light.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Shinji said as he sliced the doors off their frames, he could tell he had severed the AT field and he then pressed his hand against the doors' surface. They exploded into the room with a lot of dust, enough to mask him but also give him a good look at the surroundings. As he stepped through the dust he saw all his friends in the corner and took a mental note of staying away. He saw Asuka smile at him and with the two boys, Touji and Kensuke, giving him the thumbs up. Ayato was still facing away, he knew what he would see, he didn't need to look, the other people who knew Shinji gasped while those that didn't just felt very, very scared. As he stepped out of the dust, Haruka noticed the sword, its progressive components not to mention the Eva armour.  
  
"Is he that boy's father?"  
  
"Yes...that is Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
The newer group of NERV workers quickly put two and two together to make four, they all watched as Shinji stopped right in front of the Lilim.  
  
"Is all this for me?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, it is!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Shinji and his funny smile quickly changed into the blank look of Shinji the manslayer. The Lilim jumped up from his chair and stepped before all the people.  
  
"Humans of Earth, I would like you to meet your one time saviour, Shinji Ikari, the 'hero' of Third Impact. Although he goes by a different profession now."  
  
"What profession is that I wonder."  
  
"Well we have a nice name for you, 'Tenshi no Hakaisha'."  
  
"Destroyer of Angels...I think it seems appropriate."  
  
Shinji laughed a little but didn't drop his guard, in fact he held the sword out and it actually got a little longer. The Lilim frowned a little then shrugged, grabbing the chair he had been sitting on he threw it at Shinji but a single motion let it appear behind Shinji in two halves. Shinji gripped the sword tighter and before the Lilim could begin talking, he flew forward and tried to bring the sword down from over his head, cutting straight down. He hit the stage and it split in two, but when he looked, the Lilim had moved but he knew where and he jumped forward to the front wall. As he flew he saw a ball of fire explode where he had been and he jumped off the wall, he flew at the Lilim and sliced. As the sword flew he swore he saw the Lilim jump onto the Eva armour, then walk along said armour, all the way up his arm and jumped down the other side. Shinji knew his movements were much too fast to match, so pretending that he didn't see him, Shinji kept moving with the sword going from a left to right slash to a complete clockwise rotation. The Lilim saw this but a little too late, he dived away but as he jumped the sword cut off the bottom of his legs. He flew and landed on the stage, between cursing he watched his legs grow back, Shinji hated Lilim, they could regenerate faster than he could get his breath back.  
  
"Is Shinji winning?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rei and Misato were whispering at their table, during this big battle. Shinji looked back and saw them talking and then they noticed the desperation in his face.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING IN HERE!?"  
  
Looking around Misato saw that no one had moved from their tables, they were all watching the fighting, too scared to move.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Everyone began moving and Asuka's entire table were at the door, herding people out, as they ran Shinji turned to see a beam of fire fly towards himself. He held the sword in a typical defensive stance (like you would at the start of Kendo), then tensed his arms. The blast hit the sword square on but unlike Shinji's intended effect of just stopping at the tip of the sword it split in two. One destroyed Asuka's table, to which they all started loosening their collars as they looked from the door. The other hit a table, which people were still sitting at, they barely had time to scream as they were reduced to ashes. Shinji looked at them with shock and fear, the fire reflecting in his eyes, it reflected until nothing reflected in his eyes, when they went red. He looked at the Lilim, the destroyer had arrived, not the man who fights to protect, the being, creature that fights to kill had entered the building.  
  
"That is more like it..."  
  
Before the Lilim could finish his sentence, he was in half just below the waist, the muscles were already shooting out of the wound on either end and meeting in the middle. Had anyone seen the fighting from now they would have been very worried, it involved Shinji and the Lilim fighting very quickly. But that wasn't the worrying part, because the Lilim's focus was on Shinji the regeneration stopped when he formed to fiery red blades on his arms. So Shinji was fighting a pair of legs, attached to a blade wielding body by a series of muscles about a metre long. But it didn't stop them, yet in his arrogance Shinji kicked the Lilim into a wall.  
  
"Pull yourself together!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't fight an enemy that's falling apart at the seems."  
  
The Lilim smiled at his arrogance, pulling himself back together he was now faster than before and he ran to Shinji full speed, although Shinji cut off the Lilim's arm there was laughter when Shinji stopped. Shinji heard laughter behind him after the attack, he knew it was the Lilim but he didn't know why, until he felt pain in his side. He looked down and saw that the Lilim's blade was stuck in his side, he pulled it out and threw it on the floor. He held the wound as blood started pouring out of the gash, the Lilim laughed but Shinji's laboured breathing, lacking pain and worry, started to get off putting. He looked at Shinji's glowing hand, once removed he saw that Shinji had healed his own wound, but at the same time doing it weakened him. The Lilim laughed but knew that he had to destroy the destroyer now, playtime was finished. He held out his hand and created a huge beam of fire that would completely engulf Shinji.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Asuka yelled from the door as she saw the beam head towards him, but Shinji didn't move, instead he made the armour like a large shield that he held in front of him. The sword was little more than its usual metal but the armour extended about a metre from Shinji's arm in each direction. The rest of the flames were held at bay by what little AT field Shinji could continue to produce in his weakened state. The Lilim saw that Shinji was blocking his attack and stopped it, Shinji fell to his knees, a few more steps and he was close enough to slice off his head. He held his arm up high savouring the moment, Shinji was too weak to fight he had to think of something, but he knew trying to stab him now wouldn't work. Just as the Lilim was finished savouring a red object appeared before Shinji.  
  
"You won't hurt my Shinji!"  
  
Shinji looked up and saw Asuka standing there, her arms were extended out beside her body.  
  
"Asuka, run..."  
  
"I'm not leaving you...not again!"  
  
Shinji could hear the tears coming from her eyes, and for a moment he felt too weak to fight at all, he was reverting back to the Shinji that was a coward. But he was too weak to fight it, he began tingling all over, the paralysing fear, the apprehension, he didn't want to lose her, or anyone else. But he could hear something else drawing closer as the Lilim held his blade high again.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I will kill you to get him without hesitation."  
  
"Well you are hesitating and that is good, sorry Big Red!"  
  
Asuka looked right and saw Touji knock her out of the way, she was a strong girl, he knew knocking her a few metres wouldn't kill her. As Touji looked up he could see rage in the Lilim's face but he could hear a pounding heart beside him and he knew what that meant. Shinji was on the brink of berserker, he was ready to kill in order to protect those he cares about but he still had enough concentration to hear a whirring noise. Suddenly Touji's skin on his right forearm stretched and ripped, from which a layer of metal with glowing blue semi spheres began to glow. The layer rested on top of Touji's knuckles, then he brought his arm back, causing all the skin and clothes to rip, and in a single move he brought the fist up to the Lilim's shoulder.  
  
"Try this on for size!"  
  
The fist connected with the Lilim's shoulder but he wasn't expecting much, but once he looked he saw a glow all the way along the robotic arm that Touji had. Tubes glowed blue and they led all the way to the fist, he could feel the manipulation of an AT field and suddenly it was like his shoulder disintegrated. He watched as the orbs that had been hidden by his shoulder were now in plain sight and his shoulder was gone. It just disappeared, the arm fell to the floor, Touji smiled and another noise could be heard. Touji balanced on his left foot then pushed off as hard as he could.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Touji jumped into the air, performing a backwards somersault, as he left the ground the Lilim began to see what Touji's body was hiding. Shinji was now blue eyed, but they were glowing, the sword was held out in front of him, and as soon as Touji's body was out of the way the sword went forward. This meant Touji even felt the heat from the sword as it passed through the gap in his legs, by the time Shinji and the large hilt got to where his legs were he was over Shinji's head. The sword cut right into the disgruntled Lilim cutting the crystal heart in half, but to added to the pain, Shinji then spun the sword in his chest, causing the crystal to be completely engulfed in the light. The light disappeared and Shinji could see right through the Lilim for a few seconds before the Lilim's entire body disintegrated. Shinji fell onto his sword, which thankfully was completely off, otherwise it would have cut straight through the floor and left Shinji holding himself up on the hilt alone. He returned to normal, the normal that knew he had to leave without drawing too much attention, without too much talking. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was cold and heavy.  
  
"Thanks Touji, I don't think I could have saved Asuka alone."  
  
"Don't mention it, I've been wanting to knock her like that for years."  
  
They looked to see Asuka sitting there, she was just staring at them, the tears in her eyes were huge. Shinji knew he couldn't just leave her so he stood up, he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Asuka."  
  
Shinji then got up and met Touji, walking out of the hall with Touji holding him up.  
  
"Wow you managed to do that without making it look painful."  
  
"Do you know how much pain my back is in?"  
  
"I can imagine, you know I need a new fake skin now!"  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
Asuka watched the boys leave, she stood and walked over to the area that Shinji held off all the flames, it was impressive to see the black scorch-marks part where Shinji was. She walked on and then noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it was a small crystal shard. She picked it up and looked at it, it was obviously the heart of the Lilim, there was heavy rain after the last fight and the shards seemed to dissolve. She put it in her handbag, she pulled her hand out and checked she hadn't cut her hand on it, she did feel a little tingle and she used a tissue to wipe away the one-drop of blood. She walked out of the hall to see Touji help Shinji down to a car, Kensuke was waiting inside and they the drove off, the crowds were at bursting point. Asuka watched the car drive down the road, she also saw Rei and Hikari motion for her to get to the car, she stepped across quite painfully as she tried to rub the marks off her dress and skin after Touji knocked her down. She got in front of the car when she heard a voice behind her, she didn't turn because she knew who it was.  
  
"Good bye Asuka."  
  
"Good bye Ayato, I'm sorry I can't give you the answer that you want."  
  
"Then I'm sorry too."  
  
Asuka sat down in the car and closed the door, it locked as she saw the crowds break the barricades and Ayato disappeared from sight. The car sped down the road and Asuka sighed heavily. Ayato, meanwhile, evaded the hordes and walked down a dark and lonely road, until he heard a sound from beside him. The woman who had continued to come into his life was hanging out of a wall beside him, her body went into the shadow like it was liquid. He should have been shocked but he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were ready to hear our proposal?"  
  
"Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"If you accept."  
  
"Fine, I'll hear you out."  
  
"Then you can call me 'Shikijou no Lilim'."  
  
"Lilim of Lust?"  
  
Author note – Well you see I knew what I was going to do with this chapter a while ago, so I laughed when I saw the review that said 'Shinji's going to kick his ass' because as you saw Shinji got is ass kicked and had to be saved by Touji. I'm not sure if people are noticing the little things I am putting in with the story, I'm trying to make it like the series in the way that you guys should read it and be left with questions. 


	11. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Secrets and Lies  
  
Touji and Kensuke walked through the front door at about 3am that morning, Kensuke had a hotel on the opposite side of town but after the night's events he decided to agree to Touji's offer of a couch. They closed the door quietly.  
  
"Shhh...we don't want to wake..."  
  
Before Touji could finish the sentence, a light came on and they were both blinded. When they looked they could just about see four female figures standing infront of or beside the light.  
  
"I knew I had seen that car before."  
  
Touji and Kensuke immediately recognised Asuka's voice and as Hikari, the only sane one, twisted the light back to its normal downward pointing position the two boys could see the anger in the other three women's faces. They knew full well that they couldn't get out of this one.  
  
"Do you want to come through into the kitchen?"  
  
"No I want to know where Shinji is."  
  
Kensuke just looked at her and the two boys walked into the kitchen, like in Misato's old apartment, there was a very large table big enough to hold all six people on. Touji and Kensuke sat on one side, facing Asuka and Hikari, with Rei and Misato at the ends. They looked at each other then sighed.  
  
"What do you want to know? But we aren't telling you where Shinji is, we made a promise."  
  
"YOU WILL TELL ME!"  
  
Asuka flew forward to punch Touji but his hand shot up and caught her fist before she even had a chance to see it. Up until now Touji had kept his hand in his pocket and had put on a spare jacket when he got into the car with Shinji. Needless to say Hikari was shocked to see the metal arm hanging in front of her.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"About three years ago..."  
  
"Three!?"  
  
"When I went on that business trip for a few months, it was only meant to be a week..."  
  
"It...was my fault."  
  
They all looked at Kensuke who sat with his head down, trying to avoid looking at any of them.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"It was!"  
  
"No it wasn't, it was fate, it was the universe's divine sense of irony. There is no other way I would be in a car accident that would make me lose my right arm and leg after Shinji went to the trouble of making sure I got my left arm and leg back after Third Impact."  
  
Hikari looks at him with complete confusion, she didn't remember angels at all, she didn't know what they were, so logically she didn't remember Touji losing his arm and leg. Although the three girls who did remember evas and angels were confused by why Touji did as well.  
  
"You guys are probably wondering how we remember Evas and Angels, ne?"  
  
They all nodded in unison.  
  
"Well Kensuke has this little theory."  
  
"Right! Well I believe that those who were directly involved in the Evas and Angels remember, by direct involvement I mean inside the entry plug."  
  
"But Misato never went into an active Eva."  
  
"Yes neither did Maya, Makoto or Shigeru, yet they were all in the Geofront when Third Impact occurred. Although they did join the rest of us in the galactic oneness bit, they were for a few seconds in almost direct contact with Lilith, the big one that is, which makes them the same."  
  
"That seems a little farfetched..."  
  
"Well how do you explain Kensuke needing the same treatment as us pilots eight years ago?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"No they are right Asuka, if an Eva and LCL can absorb a person entirely, what's stopping it from doing minute changes when we aren't looking?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Hikari had her head down and was shaking violently.  
  
"Hikari-chan?"  
  
"HOW DID YOU LOSE YOUR ARM AND HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?"  
  
Kensuke waved his hands in front of his face, and tried to smile.  
  
"I'll tell the story, Touji was unconscious for most of it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Anyway, about three years ago I asked Touji to meet me at our headquarters in London, when he got there he was involved in an accident with a double decker bus. When I got to him he had already had his arm and leg amputated, I got him transferred to our medical research facility so we could take care of him."  
  
"I asked to call Hikari to tell her that I would be busy, that was why I didn't use the video phone, you might have seen my arm and leg..."  
  
"Touji asked me to make him an artificial arm and leg that could be passed off as normal but we couldn't do it so easily, it required a large amount of circuitry. I thought about perhaps replacing his arm with a completely biological component, perhaps the regenerative properties of the angels could help but they don't exist anymore. For the next month we worked on building a base arm unit and an angel detecting device. By some fluke, we found Shinji..."  
  
"Kensuke brought Shinji in to see me and I met the two children, we promised not to tell anyone that he was alive and he promised to help."  
  
"Shinji used himself as bait to catch what he called a 'Lilim' a human angel...person...thing, and we got to work. We found that we could use the AT field detection technology as a scanner, we found each time we cut off a limb, the scanner showed that the arm was still there. We put it on Touji and discovered that Touji's arm and leg were still there, according to his AT field."  
  
"That's why people who lose limbs say that they can still feel them."  
  
Rei said, she had picked up random bits of knowledge from all over the place in university.  
  
"Exactly, the AT field is still there but the biological components aren't, so we began work on an arm and leg that would work through mental impulses and the AT field. So we made it very sensitive to AT energy, that is what those orbs were for."  
  
Asuka looked at him.  
  
"Asuka saw Touji release a large amount of AT energy from his fist, it was never intended to be a weapon, it was an automatic response built into the arm, Shinji and I never even told Touji it was there. If he didn't have it he could destroy the arm completely and worse..."  
  
"He had to explain it to me in the car."  
  
"His arm and leg move through some mental commands but they were far too jumbled to give efficient movement, so we made the AT sensors."  
  
"What happened to the Lilim?"  
  
"Shinji had been chased by him for a while, Kensuke..."  
  
"I put him out of Shinji's misery."  
  
Everyone looked at the now, surprisingly cold Kensuke. He pushed his glasses back up and looked at them.  
  
"It was a necessary evil."  
  
"Anyway, they put the arm and leg in and Kensuke fused some cloned skin to the biological components of the arm, it made it practically real."  
  
"Enough to fool me for three years anyway."  
  
"Hikari I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry..."  
  
"What happened to Shinji?"  
  
"He said we weren't to tell any of you anything, it was part of the reason Touji didn't tell Hikari, if she asked where the arm came from then she might be let in on the fact that to an extent, Angels still exist. He said if he was ever in the neighbourhood he would call..."  
  
"Which he did about a month ago, he had called a couple of times before but this time he wanted picking up from the airport..."  
  
"Which is why I saw your car drive away that night."  
  
"Correct, I'm surprised you didn't see us through the glass."  
  
"I was a little tired."  
  
"So where is Shinji now?"  
  
"Why he's in Never Neverland."  
  
Asuka, Misato and Rei glared at them evily, they had both said that in unison, they had obviously tried to memorize a place where Shinji wasn't. They weren't about to tell them where he was.  
  
"Well can you tell us where he has been?"  
  
"I suppose, he was wandering Europe at first, he woke up on an island south west of spain, he went all over Europe with Lilith and Waya, I think he found them on the island he was on. He then came to London, when we found him and he said he was going to Germany to look for a Lilim there. When he rang he said he had found the person he was looking for in Bonn, I think he said and about a year ago he had tracked him to Berlin."  
  
"Yeah he gave the impression that the Lilim didn't even know he was one."  
  
"Well that was the last time he called before saying the Lilim was heading into Tokyo 3 and he would be there aswell. He never got the Lilim's name but he said he was with someone we knew."  
  
Asuka seemed a little worried but no one else seemed to make any connection, she just sat quietly and tried to take in everything they had found out. Although at the same time she tried to put down the urge to kill the two boys from hiding it from them.  
  
"I know he said we weren't supposed to tell you but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He does miss you...all of you. But he has a mission and a family to protect and he can't be distracted from that."  
  
"Aren't we his family?"  
  
"Asuka, he has been taking care of two children on his own for ten years, not to mention the fact that Lilith is seriously sick..."  
  
"Sick...Waya said she was sick."  
  
"Can you tell us what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Her AT field is breaking down, the bigger she gets the weaker she becomes, she has been falling apart for a while, Shinji has been holding her together and using special drugs but it isn't enough."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm sorry to change the subject back but...how did Touji create such a large amount of AT energy?"  
  
"That is something we aren't sure of, Shinji said he isn't an Angel, or a Lilim, because Shinji gets a thing in the bottom of his stomach when a Lilim is around. Which he said is bad because he always feels it when Waya is around but at the same time Waya has the same abilities but doesn't sense Shinji."  
  
"So if this is more than some isolated incident, I could be whatever Shinji is, but then again Shinji doesn't really know what he is, he isn't human, angel or Lilim."  
  
"Touji..."  
  
"Look it's late, if you guys are finished talking about Shinji, I would like to go to bed...and don't worry Hikari I'll tell you everything there."  
  
The others grumbled and then went their separate ways, Kensuke moved towards the couch but Asuka jumped on it, Rei and Misato were draped over the other chairs in the four piece suite and that left Kensuke with the floor. He wasn't really that bothered.  
  
"Can I have a cushion? Ow..."  
  
He said as Asuka threw a cushion at his head, they all fell asleep, Asuka just kept thinking about Shinji until she drifted off and drempt.  
  
Author note – So revelations eh? You all see that coming? I'm sure there are some other things in there that surprised you but once again there are some more questions thrown in. 


	12. Loneliness Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Loneliness Revisited  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Asuka lay and slept, her disgruntled moans and mutters were drowned out by the yells in the background. She began to stir and then looked at the clock, through her blurred vision she could just make out 08:30 on the clock.  
  
"ASUKA!"  
  
Asuka jumped out of bed and landed on her rear, looking around the room she saw a load of posters, a sink, and a desk with a large computer, a television and a DVD player. She heard banging on the door, looking around she saw a load of pictures, the first few with three people, then two people. The last one had two people dressed in a gown and a suit, at what looked like a sort of ball. Looking closer she could just make out herself and Shinji in the photo, for a second she thought.  
  
"Asuka we're going to be late!"  
  
"Oh coming!"  
  
Asuka ran to the door and opened it, Shinji was standing on the other side, she looked at him looking down at her and then blushed.  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
"WHAT!? I was just thinking about the fact that you went to bed in your lab coat!"  
  
Asuka looked down and sure enough she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, still. In fact she had barely taken off her shoes and she still had her nametag on her shirt.  
  
"So what? I need breakfast."  
  
Shinji then brought his hand from behind his back and showed Asuka a full English breakfast, bacon, sausages, eggs and toast.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
She yelled as she began to wolf the food down, Shinji looked at his watch and smiled.  
  
"Remember we have to be at Professor Fuyutsuki's lecture at 10:15, he needs us to help him with the undergraduate demonstration."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
She managed to mutter through a mouthful of food, she quickly drank the milk Shinji had got for her when she first started choking down the food. Shinji stood up and went into her room, picking up a few things he knew she would need he put them in her bag.  
  
"You know it's rude to go through a girl's things."  
  
"Well I'll remember that when I go through a girl's things."  
  
"Oh very funny."  
  
"Yeah well it isn't exactly like I'm going to find anything that I haven't seen before."  
  
Shinji said as he lifted up one of her dirty bras (as in unclean not lacy), and threw it at the back of her head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"See I've handled these things before you know, and I've handled that one quite a lot if I remember correctly."  
  
"What do you memorize my underwear?"  
  
"Of course, how better to tell what mood you're in?"  
  
"Oh very funny."  
  
"Do you need anything out of the top draw? Although I'm pretty sure what stuff you keep in there."  
  
"You don't know what you'll find!"  
  
"Maybe I'll find that money you said you were going to give me after I paid for every date we've been on in the last two years?"  
  
"Well you can put your trust in miracles."  
  
Asuka cringed as she heard a buzzing noise in the background.  
  
"Nope I was right."  
  
Shinji said with a deep blush on his face, Asuka just dragged her fingers across her face. Shinji got together Asuka's stuff and put them all in her bag, then put the bag down beside her.  
  
"You know I can do those things myself."  
  
"Yeah but I don't have to worry about what I'll find if I packed it myself. Oh that reminds me."  
  
Shinji went into Asuka's bathroom and grabbed something, he put them in Asuka's bag and she just stared at him.  
  
"You memorized that as well?"  
  
"No I have it marked on my calendar..."  
  
"Oh tha..."  
  
"And I get web alerts from my computer and I have an alarm...  
  
"Oh very funny."  
  
"Yeah I was joking about the other two but that space of a few days with big fiery rings around them, that started today."  
  
"So what does that mean when you see those rings?"  
  
"Make sure I don't piss you off at all."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Shinji and Asuka laughed a little, then he helped her up, she gave him the plate and empty glass.  
  
"Well I think I'll change my top and skirt at least."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shinji took his plate down to the communal kitchen, putting it precariously on the top of a pile of plates.  
  
"Note to self: clean dishes."  
  
He then went to the room opposite Asuka's quickly glancing at Asuka's door he could see it was open. He smirked, grabbing his bag and locking his door, he dropped his bag at the door quietly and pushed it open a little. Asuka was just fishing around her room for something marginally clean, she was completely topless and facing away from him. So as quiet as he could, he walked slowly towards her, stepping over various articles of clothing and jewellery. Asuka had just picked up a nice pink bra when she felt something on her waist, she was about to turn when she felt something rough on her neck. He head tilted back as Shinji's unshaven (almost Kaji-like) face rubbed on her neck and he began to kiss all the way to her shoulder.  
  
"Don't we have to get into the university for 10:15?"  
  
"Yeah...but that means we have an hour and a half..."  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Now sorry kids, this is as much as you are going to get from this story, needless to say about an hour later Shinji and Asuka were walking across the university campus. Hand in hand the two were laughing and chatting.  
  
"Thank god my calendar was wrong."  
  
"Yeah that could have been messy."  
  
They were walking along peacefully, after a few moments Shinji had her under his arm, she smiled and thought about how happy she was. This was a perfect world, were she could be happy and not worry about anything, except getting to work on time. When she suddenly felt something.  
  
"Shinji? Have you always been so muscle-clad?"  
  
"Yeah why? Oh wait there's Hikari and Touji!"  
  
Hikari ran over with Touji in tow, as they drew closer Asuka saw Touji take is hand from his pocket and shook hands with Shinji. His arm was robotic, it wasn't meant to be robotic, there was no reason for it to be robotic.  
  
"So how are you guys today?"  
  
"We're fine, Asuka...Asuka is there something wrong?"  
  
Asuka was shivering and he moved from underneath Shinji's arm, she looked around and then saw a man walk over. He was dressed all in black and had black glasses on behind him was a sea of black clouds. Shinji and Touji pulled the girls behind them, Asuka watched Hikari scream and suddenly out of nowhere Waya appeared to give Shinji the sword.  
  
"Thanks son."  
  
Shinji bent down to get the sword and left Asuka's view for a moment, when he reappeared he had long black hair, with scars on his neck and was now wearing his black clothes. Shinji held out the progressive sword and it turned white. There was a flash and Asuka opened her eyes to see the monster on the top of a tower holding something high up, she couldn't tell what it was, then something else appeared and went up to him but there was an explosion. Hikari was next to her and they followed a single robotic arm roll down the size of the tower and hit the ground, smashing in the process. Hikari dove forward to cradle what was left and it became obvious to Asuka what was being held in the monster's hand.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
There was a large crushing noise and she watched Shinji's head fall into a small lake a few metres away from her.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Asuka woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door, she looked at the clock and she had only been asleep an hour. It was still dark outside and she wondered who could be knocking on Touji and Hikari's door so late. She turned to see Hikari at the top of the stairs in her dressing gown, about to answer the door, they both wondered who it could be. She opened it quickly and through the pouring rain she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Asuka-san?"  
  
She looked down and there were two sets of eyes looking at her.  
  
Author note – I wasn't really sure what to do with this one, I just know from experience when you think about someone a lot you end up seeing them in dreams, whether its better or worse. I think after all that Asuka has been through, a few bad dreams are the least of her problems. I also thought that the knowledge that he had been around for ten years might have made her consider a future that they could have both enjoyed. 


	13. Angel's Exist

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Angel's Exist  
  
Asuka opened the door, quickly the wind blew into the house, bringing with it some rain, she looked around quickly for someone so she could close the door when she heard a sound.  
  
"Asuka-san?"  
  
Asuka looked down and saw a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes looking up at her. For a second she didn't recognise them, their hair was pressed down on their faces by the rain.  
  
"Waya-chan?"  
  
Hikari ran down the stairs with a pair of towels.  
  
"Oh my god, you'll catch a cold out there."  
  
Hikari dragged the two inside for a moment and they seemed very irritable.  
  
"Waya-chan? So this is Lilith-chan then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Lilith answered quite shyly, the whole house was awake at this point, Touji and Kensuke walked up to the two.  
  
"Hey kids, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uncle Touji, Uncle Kensuke, father is..."  
  
"HE'S DYING!"  
  
Lilith yelled and started crying. Everyone looked at her with complete and utter shock on their faces, Touji knelt down next to Lilith and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, he isn't dying, he's probably just tired, he got hurt in the side, maybe it's just acting up a bit."  
  
"No it isn't his side."  
  
"Waya?"  
  
Waya was standing completely straight, trying to be strong for his little sister like Shinji had told him to be.  
  
"It isn't his side, it's his heart."  
  
"His heart?"  
  
"He has been in a lot of pain lately and grabbing his chest."  
  
"Lilith is this true?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Lilith hasn't seen him, I have seen him a few times, he normally locks himself in a room for a few minutes and when he comes out it looks like he was fighting with someone."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes, I know he doesn't want to turn to anyone for help, or to involve any of you but I want you to help us save him!"  
  
They all looked at each other, they weren't really sure what they could do, he was super human at the very least, how could they help. Waya stood, the tears about to flood out of his eyes like waterfalls when he felt something on his arm, Asuka was dragging him out of the door.  
  
"Come on show me where he is."  
  
"Hey wait up, we'll drive you there. Misato can you follow in your car?"  
  
"Follow? I follow no one..."  
  
Misato whispered the second part but she complied and found it incredibly frustrating having to keep her car going quite slowly. Asuka was in that car, with Rei and they were looking outside, although Asuka barely recognised it, Rei was practically crying. Especially when Touji and Kensuke stopped in front.  
  
"Which room is it?"  
  
"Third floor...room B..."  
  
Everyone looked at Rei, who stood crying, her head held down.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's my old apartment...my NERV appointed one."  
  
They all looked up and then ran up the staircase that shook as they ran, they got to the third floor and ran into the apartment. Shinji was on the bed in the corner, he was breathing heavily with a damp cloth on his head. They looked at him while Kensuke and Touji stood at his head and legs, ready to lift him up, the girls looked at him and Hikari was the first to yell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"What!? We're getting him to the hospital!"  
  
"He can't be moved in this condition!"  
  
They all looked at him and tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with him, Rei stood up and walked over to him, she traced the area around his heart and then felt his head.  
  
"I just remember something Touji and Kensuke mentioned last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The treatment we had eight years ago, what was it for?"  
  
"We found that there was some genetic defects that appeared because of exposure to the Evas, and if Kensuke's right then it is that defect that allows you all to maintain your memories of the Evas."  
  
"Did we ever look to see what would happen without treatment?"  
  
"No...are you saying Shinji has this?"  
  
"Well...he was hurt in the side and he healed himself, look, it's just a bruise now."  
  
"If Shinji somehow acquired the ability to heal himself, perhaps he has staved off the defect for longer than us?"  
  
As they talked Shinji opened his eyes a little, he wasn't noticed but he heard what they said, thinking for a moment he tried to speak.  
  
"Gift..."  
  
"What? Shinji?"  
  
"Gift..."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Gift...from...Kaouru..."  
  
"He said 'gift from Kaouru' what does that mean?"  
  
Everyone looked over at Asuka who had relayed Shinji's message, they all remembered that Kaouru was the seventeenth angel, not to mention Shinji's friend. After a few moments Rei stepped forward.  
  
"Healing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Healing, angels can regenerate, although I, in my past form, never regenerated from large wounds I never got ill or sick. Perhaps that was the angel part of me, if an Eva can change our DNA then perhaps some of Kaouru went through the Eva into Shinji. A gift for his friendship but it is running out."  
  
"Look that doesn't help us, the gene therapy we used to treat you guys took weeks to prepare, we can't just do it in a few hours!"  
  
"Then we'll use my blood."  
  
Everyone looked at her, she was perfectly serious and out of the corner of her eye, Rei was sure she saw a slight shake of Shinji's head.  
  
"Would it work?"  
  
"Well from what I understand the retrovirus used is still in our blood because our DNA will always produce the defect and the virus changes it back, isn't that right Hikari?"  
  
"Well I suppose, but we can't just separate the retrovirus in such a small time, and unless you two have the same blood type..."  
  
"Look at us, we have the same hair colour, eye colour I'm pretty sure he used himself as a base for making me normal. As you said we don't have time, we need to do this now!"  
  
Well a few hours later, Rei was in a bed next to Shinji, Touji and Kensuke had taken a machine to help transfer the blood from Rei to Shinji. Because Shinji didn't need blood itself they had to produce a circuit where Rei and Shinji should have equal amounts of both blood. They lay down and waited, while Shinji's fever lowered to more acceptable areas Rei's went to meet it. By the time it was midday the children had some sleep and the others took turns watching them. Waya was out with Touji picking up some food, Lilith was sitting with Asuka, who hadn't left Shinji's side.  
  
"Asuka-san?"  
  
"Yes Lilith?"  
  
"Do you love Shinji?"  
  
"Yes I love your father."  
  
"But he isn't my father, not my real father and Waya isn't my brother."  
  
"I learnt long ago that you don't have to be of the same blood to be family."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well would you say Rei and Shinji were brother and sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they look the same and have the same blood."  
  
"But Rei technically has no parents, Shinji had two who are both dead, a definition of siblings are two or more people who share parents."  
  
"So you have to define parent."  
  
"Right, and a parent is someone who takes care of children, provides for them and protects them with all their heart and soul. A guardian simply takes care of them but a parent, a parent loves their children and would do anything for them. Would you do anything for Shinji or Waya?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are a family, biological or not."  
  
"Asuka-san?"  
  
"Will you be my mother?"  
  
Asuka fell off her chair and even Shinji twitched a little when the young girl said the one thing Asuka had forgotten about. Although she wanted to be with Shinji she had left out the part about having two children to take care of.  
  
"I...don't think Asuka should be given so much torment..."  
  
Both Asuka and Lilith looked over at the bed and Shinji was still lying still but his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"An..."  
  
"If you say the words 'unfamiliar ceiling' I am going to insert that machine up your anal cavity."  
  
"...erm...interesting thought...Asuka as a mother..."  
  
Asuka went bright red, but Lilith was already at her father's side, holding his free hand, crying into it.  
  
"Father...I thought you were going to leave us all alone...just me and Waya."  
  
"I should now lie and make you feel better, but...you are old enough to know that without these people, I wouldn't be here now."  
  
Lilith looked around, Hikari was asleep on a small chair, Kensuke was asleep against the open door post, she knew that Touji and Waya were away, Asuka was looking at her and Rei was still asleep.  
  
"Are they your family?"  
  
"Yes, I guess they are."  
  
"Then...they are my family too."  
  
Shinji smiled, Asuka walked over and put her arm around Lilith, Rei opened one eye and looked over, even though she was weak, she smiled.  
  
Author note – Lilith had lines, hurrah! I know she sounded a bit mature back there, I kept on having to remind myself that she is only meant to be 10. I also felt strange making them ask such profound questions out of the blue, but really they have lived the same way for 10 years and now Shinji is changing. 


	14. The Truth about the world

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : The Truth about the world  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Waya ran over to Shinji and hugged him as tightly as he could, causing Shinji a fair amount of pain. Although Shinji and Rei were out of the woods, their bodies were still weak from the defect, yet it didn't seem strange to anyone that Shinji was standing and walking while Rei could barely sit up. Shinji started to twitch with pain and Lilith pulled her brother from their father's body.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to my friends."  
  
"Is it okay to be talking to them like this?"  
  
Asuka suddenly grew several storeys and her evil red eyes looked down on the flinching bodies of Shinji and Waya. The flames added in the background finished the effect, which left both father and son struck with nervous laughter.  
  
"Well to be quite honest, I don't think I would be here without them. Not to mention even if I did want to run away, I'm in no condition to do so."  
  
"But you'll be fine in a few days, right?"  
  
Waya looked at Shinji, who in turn looked at Asuka, who in turn looked at Hikari, the resident doctor.  
  
"Well how about it Dr. Suzuhara?"  
  
"I see no reason for Shinji to be out of action for more than about four or five days, Rei might be out a little longer, Shinji is recovering faster than her."  
  
"I'm sorry Rei."  
  
Rei smiled through the pain and put her hand across to hold Shinji's, Asuka pretty much went green at that point, but she felt a little better after Rei spoke.  
  
"Don't worry, Otouto."  
  
"Otouto? I'm older than you."  
  
"No you are not, I've been around for as long as Lilith or Yui, which puts me decades or centuries ahead of you."  
  
"Well technically you are the third clone which is little older than Waya and Lilith, and you are the same age if you count when you became an Ikari."  
  
"Became...an Ikari..."  
  
"Come on you two, you need rest, we are sending over some ambulances, they'll take you to a place where we can watch over you."  
  
Shinji looked up at his former guardian with some small amount of scepticism, which she noted and answered.  
  
"You are going to my place."  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
Shinji tried to imagine the old lay out of Misato's apartment, to assume Rei would be in Asuka's room, he would be in his old room with both children while Misato slept in her room with the beer.  
  
"But it's so small..."  
  
"Not quite...you see that mansion over there?"  
  
Misato opened the blinds and pointed to a large mansion over looking the lake that did have a really good explanation for its existence in this time, other than an exploded angel but the author couldn't be bothered to think of one. Anyway back to the mansion, not the lake, it was huge, about three floors and an attic, with large grounds, lots of trees and birds. For a moment he thought Misato was joking.  
  
"Oh and I'm not joking."  
  
Shinji climbed into the ambulance with a little help from his friends, as he lay down on the bed he watched as both children went to climb in. He also noticed that Lilith was dragging Asuka along, but once she got to the door she let go, Asuka pushed Lilith in and closed the door. Smiling she waved as they headed off on their own but they saw her get into a car with Touji and Hikari. After a few minutes of driving in a sort of silence Lilith opened her mouth but nothing came out and she went quiet again.  
  
"What is it Lil?"  
  
"Father...I had a talk with Asuka-san before."  
  
"I know, I was woken up by the 'will you be my mother' bit."  
  
"You asked Asuka-san to be our mother!?"  
  
"Yes...after she tried to define what a family was...she said a brother and sister could only be a brother and sister if they shared the same parents. And the parents were only parents if they loved their children. But you never talk about our grandparents..."  
  
"Well there isn't much to say about your grandparents, your grandmother was a great woman and gave her life to better the human race..."  
  
"What about grandfather?"  
  
"What him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Both children chirped at this point, Shinji wasn't really ready to let them know about swear words and he would have to explain to them what a 'bastard son of a living turd on steroids that was arse raped into pregnancy' was. So he lied.  
  
"He was...ambious. But back to being siblings...why did you ask her?"  
  
"Well I remember you saying about Waya being born differently than others but he was still your son. I wanted to know if it was right to call him brother?"  
  
"I guess, in one respect Asuka was right you should have parents who love you and I can see why you asked her to be your mother, so you would have parents not parent to love you but you should define it yourself. I mean, Rei called me Otouto, or little brother, although I don't agree with little, I do agree that we are siblings."  
  
"How? You haven't spoken in ten years?"  
  
"Well I think siblings need to have only one of a few things to be brother and sister."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"How did I see that question coming?"  
  
Shinji quietly asked himself as the children sat on the edge of their seats, they had never had a conversation like this before and they both felt that they needed to know, now that they have a family.  
  
"Siblings, should have the same parents, as Asuka said, share the same blood, if they are orphans, or to love each other enough to sacrifice themselves for the other."  
  
"But you would do that for Asuka-san yet you don't call her sister?"  
  
"Well that's because there is another factor."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Something you are too young to hear! But rest assured, you two are as much siblings as we are a family. Just remember, call Rei – 'Auntie Rei' next time you see her, okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Father, should we call Asuka-san mother?"  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Asuka thought she heard something from her car half a mile back then, but she ignored it as they were just pulling into the courtyard of a huge NERV funded mansion. Shinji was helped out of the ambulance and he walked over to the other one to see if Rei was alright. She was pulled out on the bed and she smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Get well soon, Onee-chan."  
  
Rei smiled as she was pushed towards the door of the mansion and as she passed the two children they began to jump around chanting.  
  
"Auntie Rei! Auntie Rei!"  
  
Which gave her a heart attack but we continued the story without her in such life threatening peril. A few hours after they had been shown to their rooms, most of which were covered in dust, Shinji found himself lying on the bed and he opened his mouth.  
  
"An unfamiliar ceiling."  
  
"Wait a minute that wasn't my voice."  
  
Shinji turned his head and saw Asuka standing at the door, she knocked lightly on the open door and whispered.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can, I think my keepers are with their Auntie Misato."  
  
Asuka giggled a little and walked over to the bed, Shinji patted it lightly, he still wasn't too strong. Asuka sat down and looked away from him.  
  
"I...Shinji...I was worried back there. Worried that you wouldn't make it. I lost you once and I didn't want it to happen again."  
  
"Well to be honest, I was worried back there, worried that I wouldn't wake up and see the most beautiful face in the world again..."  
  
Asuka blushed heavily at that point but Shinji put on a very devilish smirk.  
  
"...it was even worse knowing there were no mirrors in Rei's apartment."  
  
"Oh very funny! Erk!"  
  
Asuka felt Shinji pull her back to lying on the bed with him, both staring at the ceiling, although as a by-product of the pull Shinji found his arm trapped underneath Asuka's neck. This wasn't exactly a displeasing situation for him.  
  
"Asuka...gomenasai."  
  
"Don't apologise, you had your reasons."  
  
"I know but you still deserved to find out some other way, and I definitely shouldn't have ran away."  
  
"Well you are here now."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They were both looking into each other's eyes at this point, their heads turned to face each other, both blushing heavily when there was scream downstairs. It was a scream of joy as Lilith and Waya were out playing with Misato and Kensuke, but it was enough for them to look away from each other.  
  
"They seem to be having fun."  
  
"It's amazing how quickly they accepted this extended family."  
  
"Well I brought them up to take things as they come, they also tend to take my advice and things a little bit to seriously."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I told them that siblings love each other unconditionally sometimes..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And they wondered why you weren't Asuka-onee-chan."  
  
"Oh! What did you tell them?"  
  
"That you aren't really brother and sister when you love each other in a certain way, but I thought I would wait a few years until I explain that particular bit to them."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"I suppose from all the meanings I have tried to explain to them they'll call all our friends Auntie and Uncle, although I'm worried when Misato tells them that she was like a mother to us."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Can you imagine 'Grandma Misato'?"  
  
"Only with the utmost fear..."  
  
They started to laugh a little, Shinji then jerked a little and screwed up his face, Asuka went to get up but Shinji moved his arm to hold her down.  
  
"No...I want to sleep but I...I want it to be a pleasant sleep with a pleasant sight when I wake up. I haven't had a peaceful sleep in a very long time..."  
  
"Neither have I..."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and he was almost immediately asleep, Asuka stared at him for about five minutes before she fell into a deep sleep with him.  
  
Author note – Ain't that nice. Well just in case you ask, I will mention later that this is Misato's sort of weekend house, because it is outside of the city but the one that Hyuga has the keys to is an apartment in the city. I just didn't really know where to fit it in. Well we are half way through the story and I have been writing for all of six days, which makes this pretty good time. Now I also know there are some sceptics out there who can't believe that after all this they can be integrated into a lovely little family so easily but just remember they aren't Shinji although they have been alone they have felt the love of others. People might also notice the more frequent appearances of Romanji (Japanese with roman characters (letters)) and other Japanese words like name suffixes. I only know a few anyway so they are normally explained in the story or self explanatory, but if you ask in a review I'll answer if I can. This is actually the second version, with the brother sister bits corrected, thanks Escudo-blade for pointing out the mistakes. 


	15. One big happy family

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : One big happy family  
  
Shinji and Asuka woke up about the same time, there was someone calling from down the stairs and they saw that it was dark outside. For a moment they thought about not moving, as Shinji felt Asuka's body next to his he smiled and remembered what he said just before he drifted off to sleep. He opened his eyes and Asuka's were staring back at him, she was blushing heavily and he smiled a little more.  
  
"That is something worth waking up for..."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
There was a knock on the door and they chose to ignore it, they didn't really want to be disturbed. Misato's voice came from the other side.  
  
"Dinner is ready Shinji. Shinji? Well come down when you are hungry and have you seen Asuka?"  
  
Shinji looked at the door then back into Asuka's eyes, she was about to cover his mouth when he opened it but he only whispered.  
  
"I think I've seen her around here somewhere..."  
  
Asuka smiled and they listened for Misato to leave, she took a few steps from the door and then they heard some loud shouting and footsteps.  
  
"You two go down stairs! He's trying to sleep..."  
  
The door flew open causing all of the hairs on the back of Asuka's neck to stand on end, she just stared at Shinji and went redder than she was before. Almost without noticing the two children moved around the bed and jumped on it. Shinji had recovered a little more and wasn't as weak as before but wasn't at full strength so he didn't find it too painful that the two children were bouncing everywhere. After a minute or two they both lay down between Asuka and Shinji, forcing the two apart. Misato had gone in to try and to get the children out but she left once she saw the redhead lying on the bed with Shinji. Shinji moved his arm and moved out so the children weren't swashed, thankfully all the rooms had double beds. So from a bird's eye view of the bed you could see Asuka on the left, then Lilith, Waya and Shinji on the right.  
  
"So what do you two want then?"  
  
"We want you to come and have dinner with the rest of the family."  
  
"Well I am a little tired."  
  
Lilith was staring at Asuka, Asuka was beginning to feel very worried by the prolonged staring. After a few moments Lilith looked like she had reached some sort of divine inspiration.  
  
"Daddy, is the reason that Asuka isn't your sister that you can lie on a bed together for hours?"  
  
Asuka and Shinji both froze, after trying to compute what she said they levelled up what was better, telling them about the birds and the bees or saying yes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They both looked at each other and decided now would be a good time for a quick exit.  
  
"I think we should all go down to dinner together, don't you Asuka-chan?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Asuka looked with a large blush after Shinji said her name in such a way and then went even redder with the smile that followed. Shinji sat up with a bit of a moan in pain, then he picked up Waya and went to give him a piggyback, until he almost collapsed.  
  
"Maybe a few more days before we try that again."  
  
"Oh...okay..."  
  
They left the room quietly, walking down the large set to stairs, Asuka glanced across and saw Shinji twitching with each step he took. They got to the table and found a large feast, around the huge table were all their friends, family and the techs from NERV. Misato sat Shinji down at the head of the table, Asuka was on one side with Waya and Lilith on the other. Misato then crouched down beside him pointing around she introduced him.  
  
"Okay Shinji, over there are the second shift from NERV command, they sort of do the same jobs as we do."  
  
"Oh right, who are they?"  
  
"That is Major Haruka Shitow; her little sister, Trainee Megumi Shitow, who does Maya's job; that is Lieutenant Souchi Yagumo, he is Hyuga's lackey; and finally Kim Hotaru, she switches with Aoba."  
  
"Right, Haruka, Megumi, Souchi and Kim, got it."  
  
They all sat down and had a great feast, Shinji didn't actually eat that much because of the fact that he was still quite weak. Afterwards they moved into a large lounge with lots of chairs and beanbags and things. They all watched television for a while, when the clock chimed Nine O'clock, Shinji got up and walked over to the two children.  
  
"Come on, bed-time."  
  
"But you always let us stay up late!"  
  
"Not this time, you two need your rest, I can't have you being tired when I am."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Shinji walked them up to their room, they shared the one next to Shinji's and it had a couple of single beds in it. He tucked them in and then painfully returned down the stairs, he fell into the armchair with a sigh and then looked around. Everyone was silent, the television was off and they were all staring at him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Explain to us what happened at Third Impact."  
  
"Do I have to? It's a long story."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine fine, I'll start in the beginning, and I mean the very beginning. About 65 million years ago a meteorite crashed into the Earth, on it was a being that I have called a King of Gods. Upon impact the King reverted to a much earlier incarnation of himself and the energy released was called the 'Zeroth Impact'."  
  
"Zeroth Impact?"  
  
"Who's telling this story?"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Anyway, this 'Zeroth Impact' created fifteen beings that I have dubbed Gods, anyway these gods were amazingly powerful, much more than the angels. Once the King of Gods was strong enough he left the Earth with thirteen of his 'children'. He left behind two, the ones we call Adam and Lilith, their task was to populate the Earth with intelligent beings. They were supposed to work together but while Adam wanted to copy their father and create fifteen beings with thousands of souls, Lilith wanted to create a race of beings with one soul each. Now about twenty five thousand years ago there was another cataclysm and Lilith under went a change that I call 'First Impact'. From her spawned fifteen humans, who reproduced with each other to create the race we are today. She rested in her egg, the geofront, for a few millennia and was then at full strength, she wanted to make more humans but Adam used a gift that their father had given them to stop her. He used the Lance of Longinus to keep her in a weakened state indefinitely. He then went around but couldn't create his own race, so ended up with Lilith's Lance in the Antarctic, he slept and then froze over. We found him and the lance and rather stupidly caused the cataclysm that was called 'Second Impact'. We fought the product of that, the fifteen angels, in the end Adam and Lilith decided that they would make one God instead of all these humans and Angels. That was 'Third Impact' but unfortunately for them Rei decided that I should have the choice and I made a world of humans once more. But what I didn't know until I saw the light fly from the baby form of Lilith was that fifteen more beings were born. These beings are the Lilim, while Waya is the only one I know who was actually born a pure Lilim, the others were implanted into humans who already existed. I would hazard a guess that Waya is actually more of an Angel than a Lilim, but he doesn't need to hear that yet. Now the Lilith that I take care of is the same Lilith that has lived for millions of years but something, possibly her proximity to me, has caused her to become more human and she now lacks all the powers she once commanded."  
  
"Right so why do the Lilim want you guys?"  
  
"They want revenge."  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"Yes, they were changed against their will into these creatures, you see as far as we know the Lilim can't reproduce and they can't experience certain emotions, they want to kill the one who did this, which is technically Lilith. Although looking back at the way the angels wanted to merge with Adam that some might want to merge with Lilith once more, creating a 'Fourth Impact'."  
  
"Oh great, more impacts."  
  
"My mission is to stop this from happening, I have had help so far from Kaouru."  
  
"The gift from Kaouru?"  
  
"Yes, I think when I killed him part of him merged with Unit 01 and thus me, after Third Impact I learned a large amount about the AT field, not to mention that mine increased in size and strength dramatically. I also have had perfect health up until recently but I think all the time I spent keeping Lilith together used up that part of the gift."  
  
"So you are now just a human with an AT field?"  
  
"I think so, although I'm not exactly sure what I am or what Touji is."  
  
"That makes me feel better..."  
  
Touji spat rather sarcastically, the two boys looked at each other and then over at Rei, who had been sitting on the couch in a blanket. She was awake after a day in which she recovered a surprising amount.  
  
"Although we may have another problem..."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Rei's blood transfusion, although we'll probably both make a quick recovery, I don't have the disease anymore but Rei may have some parts of my DNA that have changed due to my AT field and the like."  
  
"So Rei could start showing the same sort of powers as you?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well I promise to do my best and protect this family, if I get them."  
  
"Thank you...Onee-chan."  
  
Author note – That was a bit of a brain boiler, trying to explain the whole Impact system as I see it. In case any of you get confused by the angels bit, although there are seventeen we started with the third and I tried to imply that Adam and Lilith aren't angels at all. Oh and if those who had read Chapter 14 before I changed it I would just point out that I changed the who brother sister parts thanks to Escudo-blade's information. Thanks! 


	16. Origin of Waya

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Origin of Waya  
  
It had been about a week since Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Waya and Lilith moved into Misato's hilltop mansion. A few days after Rei was strong enough to, she called the university she was a post-graduate at in England, she told her boyfriend to not worry and she would be staying with family for a few weeks. He, being the kind-hearted and not dense enough to dump this amazing girl over a few months apart, boy that he was, he said it was fine and took it upon himself to juggle both of their PhDs at once. Anyway...Misato was back in work, finally using NERV's resources to the fullest, and making a 'business venture' with Aidasoft, which allowed NERV to be refitted with AT field detectors. In return Kensuke got to look at all the Eva armour and weapons he had been dying to see since he was fourteen. So Kensuke was busy, Touji was helping him throw together weapons that Shinji could use and possibly others to use against the Lilim. Hikari went back to her job in the hospital, while the techs went back to their lives. Makoto still hadn't given the ring to Misato but figured he would wait until all this Lilim stuff died down.  
  
Today after a week stuck in the mansion, Asuka decided that she would go out with Lilith for some female bonding, with Rei on the mend and her technically being Lilith's aunt, she came along too. The celebrations for a decade since the last impact, were still up and there was a huge fair in town. This morning, Rei, Asuka and Lilith stood in the courtyard waiting for the taxi they had ordered to arrive and take them into town.  
  
"Hey where are you guys off to?"  
  
They all looked around and when they looked back at the mansion, Shinji was hanging out of a window shouting to them.  
  
"We're going to the fair!"  
  
Lilith said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow can we come!?"  
  
Waya managed to pop his head over his fathers as they both hung outside the window, Lilith smiled and looked at the other two females.  
  
"No way! This is a girl's day out, no testosterone allowed!"  
  
Waya looked at Shinji with some confusion.  
  
"Testosterone is a chemical in the blood of men but not in women, so by saying that they mean guys can't go."  
  
"Oh...can we get rid of the chemical?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
The two went back into the window and closed it behind them, the girls smiled to one another then the taxi stopped. They opened the door and climbed in.  
  
"Where to ladies?"  
  
"Lilith?"  
  
"The fair!"  
  
"Okey Dokey!"  
  
The man drove down the hill towards the huge carnival that had been set up a little outside the city, they could see the big wheel and the roller coasters from the mansion. Back in the courtyard, Shinji and Waya got outside just as the taxi pulled away, watching them disappear into the distance son looked up at father.  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"We could..."  
  
Shinji was looking around, he looked at nature, the house, the satellite dish and then at Kensuke walking out of the mansion with a suitcase in go to work with your Uncle Kensuke!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Kensuke said as the very bored super-heroes latched onto him, he managed to get to his car and peel them off himself.  
  
"NERV is no place for children, either of you."  
  
Shinji looked quite hurt at this point, it had been a while since he was called a child by anyone, so looking back at the house he sighed. No one was in and they had the entire mansion to themselves, with a sly smirk Shinji looked towards his son.  
  
"Waya, you have always wanted to learn how to fight right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The taxi stopped outside the fair, Asuka gave the man his money and she joined the other two girls as she grumbled about the money she had to give to the man. When she joined the two she noticed that they were both mesmerized by the rides and the flashing lights. Asuka became exceptionally worried when they both went starry eyed.  
  
"They're so beautiful!"  
  
"Pretty lights..."  
  
Surprisingly enough it was Lilith who commented on its beauty and Rei who made the 'pretty lights' remark. Asuka sighed and got out her purse.  
  
"Which one do you want to go on first?"  
  
"THAT ONE!"  
  
They both pointed at a large crane-like structure with a ball attached to bungee cords and with two large metal girders sticking upwards. It looked a little like a slingshot, Asuka wasn't sure what it was when she read the name 'Reverse-bungee-jump', then saw the ball get released from a claw and fly straight up, past the metal girders and then acted very much like a normal bungee system. She was about to try and convince them to go on the teacups but she noticed that it was a two-seater ride.  
  
"Well if you are sure, I'll wait down here with your bags."  
  
The two girls smiled and ran off, for a moment Asuka actually thought that Rei had been cloned again and it was still only 10 years old. But after Shinji's explanation of her origins then it made sense, Lilith and Rei were one at one point so it was logical. The two girls got into the ball with a proud look on their faces, like they were astronauts about to climb into the first rocket to Mars. Asuka seemed to slip into a daydream, while she was doing so she turned around and looked at the mansion, she was sure she saw smoke coming from it.  
  
"Come on Waya, you can do better than that!"  
  
"Don't tease me!"  
  
Waya yelled to his fast moving father, as they jumped from tree to tree, trying to hit each other with large balls of AT field they formed on their hands. Waya threw his arm forward and the ball stretched to it the branch Shinji had just left. As they flew Shinji couldn't help think about the first time he had ever seen Waya.  
  
It was a rainy night, he had found Lilith a few days before and had determined the size of the island and what it was inhabited by. He had found some edible plants, a small community of warthogs on the other side of a large river. He could keep both himself and the baby alive for a while. He had managed to fashion a crude tent from leaves and sticks, he had made a little bed for Lilith and sat watching her from the fire. There was a crack of lightning, he heard a cry between the strike and the thunder, he looked back to check on Lilith. She was sleeping soundly even though the storm was right above them. He decided he would run out, look and come back within a few minutes to check that Lilith was alright. Part of him knew not to leave the baby at all but he was still only fourteen, he didn't know all that much about children. So he ran out, he looked following the crying and then ran back, he checked on Lilith who was still laughing and giggling. He ran again, he repeated it about five times before he found a baby among the reeds, he was white with blue eyes and grey hair. He had to be as old as Lilith, if it wasn't for the blue of his eyes he would have called the child Kaouru. He picked up the boy and ran back to Lilith, making sure they were both warm he gathered some fruit. He heard some sounds and ran back with all he could carry, when he got there he found the two of his messing around, although they were barely a week old and they were messing with each other's arms. He couldn't help but laugh at them.  
In the next few years he would leave them alone for a short time and gather food, or try and carry them with him. In time he began to discover the use of his AT field more and more, he would carry the two children around on a sort of AT platform just above his shoulders. While they were still at the point of breast-feeding, which Shinji had no chance of doing he came up with an ingenious way to immobilise a female boar with his AT field while the children drank. Harsh, yes; disgusting, definitely; but what else are you going to do on an island all alone in the middle of an ocean, although not quite sure which one. As they became more independent he would leave them for longer times as he went to hunt or to look for signs of civilisation. By the time he was seventeen, the two children were three, he would take a few kilos of wood to the top of a mountain to keep a signal fire he had up there. In the three years he watched as uber-Rei's face degraded to just a normal hill. When Shinji was eighteen he attained a sort of pinnacle of his power, he could jump incredibly high and land safely with his AT field. So one day he stood at the top of the mountain, he focuses, looking at his two children who sat and stared at him. He jumped and flew several hundred feet into the air, giving him a much larger view of the area he was in. He looked around, then landed and repeated a few times before seeing land in the far distance. He jumped once more and confirmed that there was land in the distance, he wasn't sure if it was a continent or another island but he didn't care. The next day he packed what little they had and he told the children that they would have to walk much further than they had ever walked before. They nodded and he faced the water.  
  
"I hope I don't breech some biblical copyright law..."  
  
With that the water parted just in front of Shinji, he didn't want to push his luck and they walked the few miles it was to the next island, in the end they found that it was actually Spain but since Third Impact it had become the new equator so it was barely inhabited at all. After a few weeks of walking they finally reached civilisation, from their they started their new life, father, son and daughter. Shinji remembered how Waya had always asked to fight, to help protect Lilith, he was getting older, he wasn't too many years younger than Shinji was when he saved the world. The boy deserved a chance.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Shinji brought the sword of light down on Waya, their fighting had moved into improvisation and while Waya fought with one of Kensuke's new weapons, it malfunctioned and Waya was left against Shinji and his sword. Waya put his hands out and caught the blade, it didn't burn him because of his AT field and then in a twist the sword was pulled from Shinji's hand. The blade became nothing more than a progressive blade, Waya caught it and a white sword just as large as Shinji's was pressed against his neck.  
  
"Got...you..."  
  
Waya said as the blade disappeared, he fell to the floor and the sword stopped buzzing, Shinji walked over to his exhausted child. Looking down he couldn't quite place the feeling, it was like pride and fear rolled into one. But he smiled so he knew it had to be good.  
  
Asuka had followed the two girls around all day, they went on so many rides that Asuka had to lie down for an hour, it was getting dark and they weren't running low on energy. They ran onto a ride but Asuka just sat down on a bench, she watched the two run off and she leant her head back. A person sat beside her and they were dressed all in black, Asuka felt strange around this person and was about to move when a deep male voice came over.  
  
"Are they sisters?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those two you are with, they seem very alike."  
  
"Oh no, they are auntie and niece, sort of."  
  
"Well, my mistake, I was just wondering, they seem to care about each other greatly."  
  
"It's a close family."  
  
"It'll be a pity to separate them."  
  
Asuka looked up at this as the man walked away, she didn't get a look at his face or any feature, only his grey hair as he walked away in his raincoat. She felt a chill all the way down her spine as he left and when Lilith and Rei came off the ride she stood up and dragged them towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! There are still rides!"  
  
"Rei! We're going, it is important!"  
  
The man walked all the way to an old warehouse, he pressed on the door and it opened, he looked around then stepped in. Walking into the room there was a young girl resting on some crates, with a boy trashing some large metal boxes. The man removed his coat and hung it on the wall, he wore leather and looked like a biker, he stepped into the middle of the two people.  
  
"I have seen our target, and delivered the message."  
  
"Good how did they take it?"  
  
The girl asked, barely taking her attention away from a large piece of metal she was balancing on her finger.  
  
"Well I told the redhead, she seemed a little shocked."  
  
"I wish I could have seen that...I love the look of fear."  
  
The boy said, taking great pleasure in throwing a piece of metal through a rat's head.  
  
"Now we only have to wait for Lust to come back."  
  
"She said she was bringing the fifth tonight..."  
  
The young girl said, but was disturbed by the sight of a shadow appearing over head.  
  
"And Lust never lies!"  
  
The woman who had been stalking Ayato came out of the shadow in the roof, landing with a thud she stood up and brushed the dust off her leather clothes. She stood before the three of them, the man, the girl and the boy, then bowed and pointed to the corner of the warehouse.  
  
"Greed, Envy and Hate, I would like to introduce..."  
  
A tall man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a black trench coat, with his grey hair covering his eyes and a large metal sword in his hand. He walked over to the group.  
  
"I am Kyogou no Lilim, but you can all me Pride."  
  
They all looked at him and after giving him the once over they smiled deviously, then they all joined in on a 'group evil laugh'.  
  
Author note – There we go, that one explained some origins and gave the plot a major push in the forward direction, all at once! I'll try to update soon. 


	17. Envy, Lust, Greed, Hate and Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Envy, Lust, Greed, Hate and Pride.  
  
Asuka was looking over her shoulder all the way home, she knew that the feeling she felt was that of a Lilim. More than that, it was a Lilim who threatened to pull this family apart, she couldn't allow that, wouldn't allow that. As the taxi moved up the hill, Asuka saw the mansion and a lot of smoke. There were fire crews and ambulances everywhere, she passed a few on the way up, for a while he feared the worse.  
  
"Auntie, why are there so many people here?"  
  
"I don't know, Sweetie."  
  
Rei and Asuka made sure that she didn't look out of the window to see the fire up ahead, but they were surprised that there was no roadblock in place.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope Shinji's alright."  
  
When they drew closer the driver stopped, they gave him the money and ran towards the courtyard, there was bits of tree and path everywhere. They thought a war had been fought on their doorstep, although there was a lot of smoke, there was no fire. They ran around and found Misato yelling at someone, when they got to her they saw Shinji and Waya covered in bruises and soot, they didn't look hurt but they looked sorry.  
  
"We're sorry Misato, we won't train in the house again!"  
  
Asuka heard the words and felt a huge weight off her heart, that was until she realised just how much fear she had felt on the way there.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
Asuka punched Shinji so hard that he actually lifted off the floor and ended up a metre or two back, Lilith walked up to Waya and slapped him, imitating Asuka. Rei would have punished her but really it was Waya's fault as well, he might have only been ten but she knew he knew better.  
  
"You could have killed each other, and look at all the bruises Waya has!"  
  
"Erm...I did these myself, I hit into some objects while we were jumping around."  
  
"Well you could have hurt your father, he is still recovering!"  
  
"Well, these bruises are from Misato once she found out what we did to the mansion. Oh and this new one from when Asuka found out what we did to the mansion."  
  
They all sighed as the house was inspected, they weren't allowed in until it got the all clear and the road was backed up with emergency services by this time so they couldn't find somewhere else to stay. When the man came out he spoke to the group, Waya and Shinji at the back looking like naughty children.  
  
"Well we have found massive damage in most of the rooms, there are two that haven't been touched. We can have them repaired by tomorrow night but we can't start until morning. We could try to find you alternative accommodation..."  
  
"No that is okay, we'll sleep here tonight. You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am!"  
  
The man and the emergency crews disappeared, Touji and Hikari had come to check up on everyone, and ended up taking Kensuke home with them. Misato, Rei, Asuka, Lilith, Waya and Shinji entered the house, looking at the devastation they were left with questions.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shinji and Waya both shrugged, looking around there was a mixture of slash marks and big huge craters everywhere. They were on the way up to inspecting the rooms when Misato, who had cooled off a little, turned around.  
  
"So who won this war anyway?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"Waya did actually, right at the end, I thought I had him but he grabbed my sword and pulled it on me!"  
  
"YOU USED THE SWORD!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"  
  
Shinji nodded, he was answering both counts, you can't go through what he has been through without some small amount of you mind going out of the window. When they got up to the rooms they saw the two rooms that weren't damaged.  
  
"These are your room and Waya's room, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes Misato...we made sure we steered clear of them..."  
  
Shinji got another punch to the face, although before he deactivated his AT field so they wouldn't break their hands trying to punch him, this time he had it up by reflex and he was sure Asuka's fist just went through it anyway. After a moment of Waya trying to wake him up and the girls thinking they finally spoke.  
  
"You two are sleeping outside tonight, I'll go into Waya and Lilith's room with Rei and Asuka can stay in Shinji's bed with Lilith."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"In that..."  
  
They looked out of the only unbroken window in the house, that was in Shinji's room, there was a storm outside, with a lot of rain and wind. Shinji looked at Waya.  
  
"Just like old times."  
  
The girls went to their separate rooms, Shinji and Waya dragged themselves down the stairs and into the back garden, they managed to find a large piece of debris to shelter under and they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Misato took all her residents to breakfast, she had partially forgiven the two boys but insisted that they had the smallest things on the menu. As they were talking Asuka decided to drop the man from the day before into the conversation.  
  
"When we were out yesterday a man commented on how alike Rei and Lilith are."  
  
"Oh really, I suppose he is right, they do look and act similarly."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"But? What is it Asuka?"  
  
Shinji had gone from barely listening to the conversation and putting in the minimum possible amount of concentration on it to being very serious.  
  
"He said it'll be a shame when the family is split up."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"And I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, it made me squirm."  
  
Shinji looked at the two children, they seemed just as worried by what Asuka had said, Shinji faced her and then put his hand across to hold her hand.  
  
"Asuka is there anything else?"  
  
"He was really tall and had grey hair..."  
  
Shinji went silent, the entire table did, when Misato and Rei returned from the bathroom (you know girls always go in groups), they thought someone had died.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Asuka was threatened yesterday."  
  
"What by a Lilim?"  
  
"We think so."  
  
"That can't be so bad, we have handled them before."  
  
"But I haven't gauged my strength properly since the transfusion, I mean I pushed myself yesterday but not to my maximum. I'm not sure if I can take a Lilim on my own at the moment."  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I'll help as well."  
  
Shinji smiled at his son but it was an empty smile, even though his son could handle himself he wasn't ready to let him in a fight that could kill him. The rest of breakfast was like sitting in a graveyard, it was silent, as soon as they left, Shinji called Touji and they got most of NERV looking for these Lilim. By the afternoon, Misato was sitting in her big chair behind her big table, she had just sent Haruka to go and start another search pattern. There was a beep and a voice came over the , there is a call here from the Head of the Defence Department."  
  
"Patch him through."  
  
"Commander Katsuragi?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Would you like to explain what you are doing spending so much military funding on a wild goose chase?"  
  
"Sir!?"  
  
"Katsuragi, we only kept NERV open in the first place because of the threat of the angels, when they failed to arrive as predicted, we left it open because we hoped the research you were doing would prove beneficial."  
  
"Hasn't it sir?"  
  
"It has but it was only worth it when the costs we kept low, now I find bills for rebuilding classic pre-Second Impact mansions, not to mention last week's banquet fiasco. Now you are spending even more money on this Aidasoft deal, that you were not given authorisation to do, and spending thousands on searching the entire Toyko-3 region for a single person."  
  
"But Sir this is important..."  
  
"No Commander, it is not important, if you wish to search do it on your own time and with a group of volunteers, not with NERV personnel."  
  
"Sir haven't you read my rep..."  
  
"I have read all your reports on these so called Lilim and as you said they seem to be following one Shinji Ikari. Therefore if you get rid of this Ikari character then you can stop wasting the tax payers money."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And no more 'buts' if you are still trading military secrets with this Aida boy, harbouring a danger to public safety and wasting our money on pointless searches by this time tomorrow, you will face disciplinary action!"  
  
"We owe Shinj..."  
  
"And I don't care is this Ikari boy is the Jesus Christ reborn, I don't believe in this whole Third Impact bit anyway, throw him out on his ass, Commander!"  
  
Misato put the phone down, then Makoto put it in the bin and called a janitor to clean up the glass that was now all over the floor. Haruka and Hyuga decided to see what was wrong but Misato came out and looked down at all the techs, both shifts were in looking for the Lilim.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"What I am about to say contradicts orders that I was just given...I want all research on AT technology to be transferred to Aidasoft immediately, I want this off the books. Maya, call Kensuke and Touji, tell them to leave the complex with as much stuff as they can carry. Hyuga, I want you to tell Shinji to meet Touji and Kensuke, he can take some of the weapons and go search on his own. Aoba, tell Rei to go to her old apartment, tell her to scout it out for any security personnel."  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"We are going against the Japanese Government..."  
  
"Look we don't have time for this, Souchi tell Lilith and Waya to stay at the mansion someone comes to pick them up, everyone understand my orders?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Haruka, you and Megumi go up to the mansion and get the kids, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The people ran, within a minute Misato was the only one still sitting in the command centre, she looked around and realised that this would probably be the last time she would sit in this chair. It was the same chair Gendo sat in and Fuyutsuki when Gendo was away. She sat on it and leant forward, resting her face on her hands in the typical Gendo arch. She then leant back and because it was one of the office chairs she spun around it making 'Weee!' sounds. Then she got up, stumbled a little then left.  
  
"I always wanted to do that."  
  
Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse on the far side of the city a mobile phone rang. A female hand picked it up and pressed the button.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go now."  
  
"Right, thank you for your cooperation."  
  
The hand pressed a button that cut off the line, then dialled another number.  
  
"This is Lust, we are a go."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She once again cut off the line, she then put the phone down and began laughing hysterically. Lilith and Waya waited at the front door as the men who had been told to rebuild the house began to leave, their funding cut off. They then watched as a black car, similar to the usual NERV company cars, pulled up then the back door opened. Waya put a hand on Lilith.  
  
"Wait here, I'm just going to check who it is."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Waya walked over to the car and looked inside, Ayato was sitting in the back of the car with a pair of sunglasses on.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Ayato-kun, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Asuka told me to come and pick you up. She said that Misato called ahead."  
  
"Oh, okay! Come on Onee-chan!"  
  
Lilith smiled and ran over to the car, then both climbed in and she smiled at the boy who she recognised. After the car began moving Waya tugged on Ayato's jacket.  
  
"I thought you and Asuka weren't talking."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Then why are you..."  
  
Ayato took off his glasses and Waya saw a pair of red eyes looking back, in the front of the car was a young girl driving and a tall man looking back at them. Waya reached for Lilith's arm.  
  
Author note – Well there you go, I know there is at least one person out there who didn't want it to happen but it did, Ayato went bad. I'll try and update again soon! 


	18. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.  
  
Title : Evangelion The New Testament  
  
Chapter Title : Kidnapped  
  
Waya went to open the car door but it wouldn't open, he then tried to focus and use his AT field to blast it open. Nothing happened. He looked at his hands and tried them but once again nothing happened, Lilith was screaming and Waya was yelling trying to get out. Ayato gripped Waya by the collar and threw him back into the chair.  
  
"Will you stop it, it is quite impossible to escape."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My friend over there, his name is Greed, he wants...well everything and rather conveniently he can sap all of your energy dry with a thought. Right now you are no more powerful than that little bitch of a foster-mother of yours."  
  
"What did we do to you!?"  
  
"You...you came into my life, with him, and you ruined my life. That is what you did to me!"  
  
They looked at the anger in Ayato's face and they backed off a little from him. The man in the front then turned, although they knew he was evil and that he probably sapped their ability to sense that they were Lilim, he seemed quite kind.  
  
"You see, your friend's new name is Pride, he has to be the best and he lost, rather badly to your father, so he is holding a little grudge."  
  
About half an hour later, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Rei and Asuka were waiting on the balcony outside of Rei's old apartment. Misato pulled up in her car and Shinji watched, waiting for Lilith and Waya to climb out, but they didn't. Misato climbed out and ran up to them.  
  
"Hey is everyone here?"  
  
"Well not Waya and Lilith, where are they?"  
  
"Aren't they here? I sent Haruka and Megumi up to get them about forty minutes ago."  
  
Misato pulled her cell phone out of her pocket there was a voice message on it that she had missed in her frantic running around NERV, she played the message on full volume for everyone to hear.  
  
"Commander, this is Megumi, we are stuck in the road up to the mansion, it seems a tree has fallen on the road. I'm waiting with the car, Haruka ran up to get the kids."  
  
They sighed heavily, they obviously just took a little long getting around the tree, suddenly their car pulled up, it was covered in scratches and the back was completely carved up. They all skipped a beat at that point and Shinji dived off the balcony, landing with little AT field to slow him, he rolled and ran up to the car.  
  
"Waya!? Lilith!?"  
  
Megumi and Haruka climbed out of the car, Megumi had cuts all up her left arm and Haruka had a few on her face.  
  
"What happened Haruka?"  
  
"I got half way up the road and this boy was waiting for me just beyond the tree. He grew two huge blades out of his arms and chased me back to the car, I managed to turn and shake him off but he totalled my car and destroyed the cell phone Megumi was about to use to warn you."  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"I don't know, we couldn't get up there."  
  
Shinji grabbed the phone off Misato and began typing the mansion's number into it but just before he finished the final number it began to ring. Shinji practically threw the phone into the air, he caught it and pressed the green phone button.  
  
"Waya!? Lilith!?"  
  
"Well they are hear..."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"A friend of a friend...we want to talk, with you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"We will explain that when you get here."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"We are in a place you came to with all your friends, before you ruined our lives. Get here at midnight and just remember to come alone."  
  
The phone line went dead and Shinji dropped the phone on the floor, everyone looked at him. Asuka walked over to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Lilim have them, and there is more than one of them."  
  
After about an hour they had all made inquiries, Shinji was practically tearing the city apart with his AT field, there were several minor earthquakes all over the place. Misato came over.  
  
"Okay I have made a few calls and this is what I can figure, Haruka said that there was one Lilim with the blades, the men at the mansion said that Waya went to the car first and called Lilith over. That implies that there was someone they knew, there was also a couple of people in the front of the car but they couldn't be too sure."  
  
"So that makes at least four of them, one of which is a familiar face, I'm pretty sure I know who that is."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going into it now, how are Kensuke and Touji coming along?"  
  
"They said they'll be done in a few minutes, they were just putting the finishing touches to it, but I don't see why you want something so powerful."  
  
"Well the sword upgrade was self explanatory, I need the knife as a backup but the rifle, that is because I remembered one of your plans."  
  
"One of mine?"  
  
"Yep, the one with the fifth angel."  
  
"I'm sorry the whole death thing made my memory a little foggy."  
  
"We couldn't get near the angel so you gave us a whopping big gun with a sight."  
  
"I see, you want someone to use it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are at the school, that is the only place we all went before third impact, there is one street that looks directly at the school from the other end. I want Asuka on the building at the other end of the street, it should be far enough away for them to not see her."  
  
Asuka was listening in and she nodded when Shinji looked over at her, he then heard a sound from outside. Looking he saw a helicopter, Haruka was sitting in the pilot's seat and Rei jumped out and began fiddling with some machinery that looked a little make-shift. Touji walked over to her and began to talk to her, there was a lot of nodding before there was complete silence. The blades were still spinning but they were making no noise, Shinji moved down to his sister and friend.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"We figured that you could use some more backup, I made this helicopter practically undetectable to anyone, it is pitch black tonight anyway and we are going to fake a black out to make sure it isn't seen."  
  
"But what are you going to do?"  
  
"We are going up there to watch your ass."  
  
"But what can you do from up there?"  
  
Kensuke then appeared from one of the lower apartments, he was carrying a large amount of hardware, he put them on the helicopter.  
  
"They are using these, one AT cannon, should condense the energy into an explosive ball. And this one is for Touji specifically."  
  
Kensuke pointed to a large spiked object that was heavy looking and had some connections, no matter what angle Shinji looked at he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Touji picked it up and placed it on his right shoulder.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"It is a sort of jet, it should focus energy downwards and slow Touji's descent if he feels you need more direct help."  
  
"It should also act as a sort of shield, it has the same armour as your sword."  
  
"Oh and that reminds me, this is for you."  
  
Kensuke turned around and gave Shinji a sort of half cylinder of purple metal, he placed it on Shinji's left arm.  
  
"Now focus your AT field."  
  
Shinji focused and the armour grew to cover his entire left shoulder and arm. He held the sword in the other hand and he then deactivated both.  
  
"I thank you my friends, I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"It's not like we're friends anymore anyway..."  
  
"We're family."  
  
Shinji smiled at his family, all of whom tried so hard for him and as the clock-hit 23:30 Shinji started his walk towards the school. Haruka, Rei and Touji made sure the helicopter was ready for action and Misato drove the large rifle and Asuka to the end of the road that Shinji had told them to go to. Kensuke was left standing in the car park, Misato's last words echoing in his head, 'hold down the fort!' He sighed and spotted a small piece of metal on the floor, he put out his hand and it flew into it, he didn't seemed surprised. He looked at the metal and determined that it wasn't from anything important, he put it in his pocket then walked over to the building. He picked up the new prototype sword that they were about to give Shinji but it wasn't complete yet, he looked at the component that he had picked up and placed it between two electrodes. The sword buzzed into action and he took it outside, standing in the courtyard of the block he held out the sword and created a large white blade. He deactivated all of it and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I won't be left behind...not again."  
  
Author note – Yep Ayato is well and truly evil, Shinji and co are on the way to rescue the kids and Kensuke has awakened his own inner power. Although at the same time he doesn't seem so surprised by it. 


	19. Duty of the Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Duty of the Father

Shinji stood in the middle of the playground, he had not stepped foot in the school in over ten years, now he was forced to do so for the sake of his children. It was a cold night, the lights had gone off and there were only the ones from the school that remained on, the reason, Shinji mused, was that the school probably had a generator. He stood then constantly checking the clock, waiting for it to strike midnight, it was almost like it never came. Between glances he tried to figure out where everyone was, Misato and Asuka were down the far end of the street opposite the school, Touji, Rei and Haruka were hovering above their heads a few hundred feet up in a silent helicopter. He waited, getting more and more agitated, the ground quaking more and more with each moment.

"I told them the quakes were you."

"What!? Show yourself!"

Shinji looked up to the roof of the school, there were five figures and they were clearly holding Waya and Lilith. They jumped from the roof and landed in the middle of the playground, they all gave Shinji the once over.

"He doesn't look so tough, I could take him!"

"Don't be fooled Hate."

"Who are you freaks?"

They all looked at each other, they then separated out a little and went for a more formal introduction.

"Okay the Ikari Shinji-kun, we are the five deadly sins."

"I thought there were seven deadly sins."

"Well we could only find five and...that isn't important! You are up against from your left: the beautiful lady, Lust; the copy cat, Envy; the unsatisfied, Greed; the violent, Hate; and of course, me, your old friend Ayato Kamina, otherwise known as Pride."

Shinji gasped as Ayato stepped forward and threw his sunglasses on the floor, his eyes were blood red and he didn't look happy. Shinji took his attention from Ayato back to his kids and gave Waya a questioned look.

"Oh they won't be going anywhere, Greed likes to have everything, so when others are around he can sometimes borrow their strength. That is why your son hasn't tried to blast us yet, although it would be quite futile."

"Ayato, I don't know what I did to make you so vengeful but don't bring them into this!"

"I don't care what happens to them, I just care what happens to you and because you are the one who controlled Third Impact and made us what we are...they all want you to die more than the girl who embodied Third Impact!"

Lilith looked shocked, she hadn't been told about her part in Third Impact and they had always tried to tiptoe around the name Lilith when talking about the angel...god...thing. Ayato stood and even turned to gauge the girl's reaction, it was satisfactory, the one known as Hate was staring so intently almost like he was mopping up the negative emotions. Shinji stepped forward and got out his sword, he held it out without activating it.

"Here's the deal, you let them go and you can have me."

"You don't seem to understand, we have you."

Shinji suddenly noticed the sky glisten, through the black out the AT field that they had created when they arrived was practically invisible. He was trapped, it was likely the helicopter was above the field when it was created and Asuka was definitely out of range. He was alone on this one.

"Like a mouse in a trap..."

"How delicious..."

They all looked at Ayato, although he had been with them the shortest time his single-handed hatred for Shinji gave them a half decent leader. He stepped forwards towards Shinji then looked back at his teammates.

"Lust, you and Envy stay out here with me, Hate you make sure that Greed keeps the children inside until we're finished."

"Hey! I want a piece of this bastard, you can't give me a babysitting job!"

"Fine, if you do this you can kill both of the kids yourself, with no help and we won't object to any method you choose."

"It can be as perverted as I like?"

"As perverted as you like."

"Fine, come on kids."

Hate gripped Waya and dragged him in by the collar while Greed quite carefully carried Lilith inside. As Waya got further away he could no longer see his father's face, Shinji had his head down and the shadow from the school covered it. The moment the doors closed behind the two children there was an explosion, it broke all the glass and threw the two Lilim to the floor. Waya tried to help Lilith up, they watched as Greed and Hate opened the door to check what had happened. Waya looked at his sister and she nodded, they took off down the hall, after a few seconds the two Lilim noticed and gave chase. Outside as the dust cleared, Shinji was floating in the middle of a crater, is eyes white with hate, there were two large Angel-like wings behind him and the sword was longer than it had ever been before. Ayato pulled himself out from under some dust and debris and saw his comrades do the same. He smiled then walked over to the edge of the crater.

"That is exactly what we want."

Suddenly two large wings spread out from Ayato and Envy's backs, then the swords seemed to magically appear on both. Envy's sword grew to the same length as Shinji's while Ayato's was a little bigger. They jumped and flew over to Shinji, Shinji flipped and the two of them missed, an aerial battle was in progress. The others had noticed the AT field and Asuka was shivering from her firing position, Misato put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Asuka?"

"It's Ayato...Ayato's a Lilim..."

"What!? Your boyfriend!?"

"Yeah...I never knew...until Touji said they had followed one in Germany...I have to go!"

"Asuka!"

Asuka dropped the gun, she ran down the stairs of the building and out towards the AT field, she put her hands on it and pushed as hard as she could. The tears in her eyes were glowing as she pushed right through the field, appearing on the other side. Misato had time to stand in wonder but Asuka had to get to the school, she had no time to wonder 'how?' Touji saw the field and was trying to jump out but Rei was gripping him so hard he could barely breathe.

"It isn't time yet!"

"I don't care! Shinji needs our help!"

Meanwhile Shinji was exchanging blows with the two Lilim, the swords would collide with an explosion and while flying Shinji used his AT field to throw a rock at Lust. She held out her hand and the rock got eroded like it had just experienced thousands of years of time in an instant. He looked a little shocked, then Ayato delivered a powerful kick to Shinji's head. Shinji bounced off the floor, then lay there for a moment, it wasn't working, no matter how hard he tried he could get the two of them. His eyes returned to their normal blue colour and he picked himself off the ground, he looked at the two and tried to figure out what was going on. He had noticed that since hitting the ground the two had lost their wings, so he tried to figure out what they did by their powers.

"So let me guess, Envy can copy the power you are using so that it can work against you?"

They didn't answer, they just continued to walk.

"Well if that is right then Pride, can't stand the thought of losing, so he would probably get something bigger and better than the one he was fighting. And Lust, I think she can't touch anything without reducing it to dust so the one thing she wants is human contact."

"Very good, but that doesn't do you much good."

"Well it is a little help."

Shinji looked at the three Lilim and noticed that Ayato had a replica sword, one just like his, the other two he didn't care about, he needed to immobilise Ayato and now, he knew how to do it. He held out his own sword then brought it above his head, he then put every ounce of strength he had into it the sword grew to about a hundred foot long. He waited as the other two copied him but he noticed Ayato's getting bigger, looking at his own the sword was starting to short out a little. When Ayato's stopped growing, Shinji smiled and his sword simply fell apart, Ayato looked at him with complete confusion before hearing a growing squeal. When it left the human hearing range the sword exploded throwing Ayato all the way back to the wall and removing his arms. Envy and Lust had been thrown way by the blast and as Lust's face hit a tree its trunk at that point seemed to just disintegrate. Shinji then reached for his left arm and took the purple cylinder from it, he placed it on his right arm and waited for the Lilim to come to. He tried to build up his strength while he could. Although out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw the AT field flicker a few hundred feet up. Shinji smiled as Envy and Lust appeared, he looked between them, then he reached for a handrail. He grabbed it and pulled it from the wall.

"This should be okay, as long as I don't use my AT field you can't copy me and I just have to keep you at arm's length!"

Shinji held the pipe out in front of him like a sword, then began swinging at the Lilim, they couldn't do much and were just batted away. Shinji kept up this style of fighting, trying to kill Envy, once she was dead he could use his power to get rid of Lust. Inside the school, Waya and Lilith were still running and Greed's power was still keeping theirs down. As they ran Hate was trailing behind a little and he was then hit by a large beam as he ran. He was thrown through the wall and outside into the middle of the schoolyard, Greed looked back but then remembered that the further Waya got from him the more power he could summon. So he tried to catch up.

"Come on Sis, we're almost out!"

They passed through some double doors and were no more than a few metres from the exit when a man stepped through. He was dressed all in black and the children got frightened, they were about to turn around when Greed came through the door on the other side. While Greed could be seen clearly the light from outside made the one at the door nothing but a silhouette.

"Pride-kun?"

"Nope."

The kids smiled as they recognised the voice that came from the silhouetted man.

"Uncle Touji!"

"Uncle?"

Greed watched as the part human, part machine stepped between him and the children, he was automatically blocking Touji's AT field.

"I heard you block AT fields, have you ever liquefied someone?"

"I can't quite get rid of that level of fields."

"That is all I wanted to hear."

Although the main weapon of Touji's arm was the AT knuckle-duster, he was still stronger than the average human with his arm and leg alone. He had everything he needed.

"Go on kids, go and help your father."

"Hai!"

They ran outside to see the scene of carnage, there were craters everywhere, Ayato was barely supporting himself on a wall at the entrance letting his arms regenerate. Shinji was knocking Envy and Lust all over the place with the metal pole he had commandeered. Then there was Rei she was keeping Hate at a distance with the AT cannon. Then there was a sight that they didn't want to see, Asuka ran through the gate and stopped as she saw Ayato out of the corner of her eye.

"Ayato?"

"Don't talk to me..."

She turned and looked at Ayato, he was just standing up, his arms were red, he walked past her and looked at the fighting Shinji.

"He knew that my Pride and anger would lower my concentration, he knew it would take me a while to regenerate."

"Ayato what happened to you?"

"You happened! You and your stupid feelings! I was almost happy, but then he came along and you couldn't be apart from your stupid Shinji!"

"Is this all about me and Shinji?"

"It is to me!"

Ayato said as he went back into the battle, he grabbed a similar metal pole to Shinji, then they started fighting again. Shinji was getting beaten back, even though he wasn't using his AT field Ayato was much stronger and more aggressive. Shinji was hit across the face and he flew backwards, Lust left Ayato to deal with Shinji, she slipped into shadow and appeared behind Asuka then touched her shoulder with her gloved hand.

"What do you want!?"

"I want to make my Ayato...happy..."

Author note – Well that was a ballsed up operation. From Shinji being alone, you now have five on three, not to mention Asuka, Waya and Lilith.


	20. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Hate

Shinji was thrown clear across the playground by the force of Ayato's swing, Lust was busy intimidating Asuka, Waya and Lilith watched from the top of their balcony. They heard a loud bang, seeing Greed thrown into the air by something, they smiled, but when they looked back they saw that Envy and Hate swapped places. Rei looked at the little girl and smiled a little.

"From a little boy to a little girl, are you sure you want to fight me?"

"Hai."

Rei's smile left her face as a glowing replica of the cannon she held appeared on Envy's shoulder, they both fired at once causing a huge explosion between the two. Ayato quickly turned to see what the explosion was when he saw Asuka dodging punches from Lust. Hate was running over and Ayato tapped him on the shoulder.

"You take care of Ikari, I don't care if you kill him!"

"I like that plan!"

Hate's arms formed two huge blades, and he had a go at Shinji, Shinji saw the team change then the blades found something a little hard to penetrate. Shinji was standing with a large glowing shield that stretched all the way up his arm. He even transferred some of it over to his left arm, he stood with the shield over his arms and hands, as Hate threw his blades forward, Shinji would just let them hit the shield then he would throw them away. Then there was an opportunity when Hate was defenceless and he kicked him square in the stomach, throwing the young male Lilim back. Ayato ran over to Lust and Asuka.

"What are you doing Lust?"

"I'm getting rid of the single most important part of your pain!"

Ayato suddenly felt torn, be true to his love and kill the one who told him of his power and gave him the one chance for revenge. He couldn't take what was happening, it all became too much for him to accept, he began to lose his control and his powers seemed to leave his body as he just fell to the ground. Asuka continued to evade but Lust was getting closer, she tried her hardest to stay ahead.

Bump bump. Ayato appeared in the past, he watched a younger version of himself meeting Asuka in Berlin. She knocked him over, as ever, while he was out buying Christmas presents, he helped her off the floor and apologised, offering her a cup of coffee in the shop they had collided outside of. When she stared into his eyes he only noticed now that she looked like she was finding someone inside his eyes, someone she had lost. Ayato met the girl several more times before their first kiss, something Asuka seemed to wait for, although afterwards he could tell she was inwardly disappointed. Even though she was the most obnoxious person in the world in public, she was always kind and he felt that when they were alone they could talk about anything. When they slept together (and I mean when they actually slept all you perverts out there) he was sure he could always hear her saying a name that wasn't his in her dreams. Even though she did this he still felt complete, every moment he spent with her was one he was willing to relive, but deep inside he could tell she was hurting. While he took the powers of others and became better...she seemed to take in everything negative and close it up inside of herself, where no one could find it. Perhaps because she could never be truly happy she became capable of fulfilling the happiness of others by removing their pain and fear.

But that changed when Shinji reappeared, although it cost him his happiness and Asuka had finally found her own happiness he became angry. The negative emotions that he felt before returned to him, but at the same time he felt like he had taken Asuka's power and sapped the hate from others into himself. Maybe by meeting Waya and Lilith something awoke inside of him that could have made Asuka happy, but she was happy, she didn't need him anymore, was it that feeling that he was afraid of...

Touji flew into a glass cabinet and pulling some glass from his left shoulder he picked up the axe, he looked at the very bloody and beaten Greed. They both staggered a little, Touji had not given the Lilim the time to regenerate.

"In case of super humans who don't know when to quit...break glass."

Touji spun the axe around in his arm, then ran over to the Lilim, he knew he should just finish it, Greed was by far the easiest of the Lilim for him to destroy. Greed could only sap his energy, not use it against him, he had to get rid of the Lilim, then go and help the others. He started hacking and punching but Greed kept on pulling his arm up, his arms were as hard as metal but they lacked the circuitry of Touji's. Touji couldn't get to the heart, so he jumped back, giving the Lilim the once over he knew he wasn't too bright. He gripped the axe at the very end of the handle then threw it. It spun through the air and the Lilim saw it, he moved his arm to deflect it from his head. As the axe went into his arm he went to bring his arms down, but as he looked down he saw Touji crouched below him. Touji's fist came straight up, the uppercut was pushed off the right foot at full power and Touji threw his fist right into the Lilim's chest. There was a huge crush below Touji's feet, the floor was about to give way, but he felt the hard substance in the centre of the Lilim. He gripped it in his hand and crushed, there was a shattering sensation in his hand as the Lilim that was known as Greed disintegrated, left were a few shards of crystal that hit the floor. The wall and floor crumpled as Touji's AT field was released, even the bar that Waya had been holding onto bent as the pieces hit the floor. Waya and Lilith turned to the door that Touji had just been fighting on the other side of. It opened, Touji stumbled through and Waya made sure he didn't fall over, the outer shell of his arm was shattered all the way to the shoulder and his leg was giving a sort of twitch.

"Are you alright Touji-san?"

"I'm fine, I've been in worse shape than this before."

Waya looked back at the fighting below, then at his sister, after a moment of concentration he looked towards his adopted uncle.

"Do you have any other progressive weapons on you?"

"Yes..."

"Then can I ask to lend them, and can you look after my sister?"

"Of course, I know Shinji will be very proud of you."

"Arigato."

Waya gripped the progressive knife that Touji had given him, it was almost exactly the same as the one Unit 01 used to use, except much, much smaller. Waya then jumped from the balcony and ran towards the area where Rei and Envy were fighting. Asuka found a piece of wood and smashed it over Lust's arm but it quickly regenerated, she kept on trying to fight before she fell onto the floor. Then in a moment of desperation she did something that she had never done before.

"Shinji help me!"

Shinji's eyes went red and he felt like he left his body, he looked over and saw Lust's arm heading straight towards Asuka. He turned as he ignored Hate and tried to get to her but he felt a sharp pain as a blade went right through his shoulder and then into a tree. He watched Lust's arm fly towards Asuka but something appeared in its way, the arm pierced its chest and time was frozen. Asuka looked up at the male body that was standing between her and certain doom, the grey hair was blowing in the wind.

"Ayato!"

Lust watched as Ayato dived in the way of her arm, he allowed it to go into his chest as he went. He was smiling at her.

"Ayato..."

"I realised that all that I really wanted was to see her again...although I said I could not...all I really wanted to do was stay by her side. My pride blinded me from what I needed to know, and it also blinded me from how you felt. I know now that what you wanted wasn't a comrade, you didn't just want me to help you become normal...you wanted someone who could be with you. You saw in my something that Asuka saw for a moment, an image of the Lilim of Hope...but I know now that the only thing I can give to Asuka now it this, as a gesture of thanks for the happiness I felt while with her. But now, now we should atone for our sins...we must atone for what we have done and make sure we don't ruin the lives of others just because our own happiness was taken away. That is what I learnt from Shinji and Asuka, and Lust...Cassandra...I want to give some hope to the world and I want to do it with you."

"Ayato..."

Lust watched as the quickly dissolving remains of Ayato placed a hand on her chest, she felt Ayato's body dissolve away from her hand and at the same time she felt her own body dissolve away from his. A tear streamed down her face as the two disappeared from sight, Asuka dived forward to try and stop Ayato but went right through the dust that remained. She landed on her chest and when she looked at her hands she found two halves of Ayato's crystal heart. She held them to her chest and collapsed.

"Asuka!"

During this spectacle all the fighting stopped, Envy and Hate looked at their two remaining comrades disappear while the others felt a loss in their hearts for Ayato. Envy quickly took advantage of the situation and fired a blast at Rei, but because Rei had let her guard down the blast was much smaller than the ones she had fired before. Rei flew away and landed with a roll on the floor, Envy looked at her and then turned over to Hate who had Shinji pinned against the tree still.

"Would you mind, dear brother, that I borrow your strength?"

"But of course."

Envy shook her arm and it formed a blade, she stepped towards Rei but then saw a person about her height slide to a stop before her. He was standing facing her with the progressive knife buzzing and holding it ready to attack. Rei opened her eyes and saw the young Lilim standing between her and Envy.

"Waya run!"

"You should listen to her boy."

"Are you going to copy my power or not?"

"I don't see how it could hurt."

The blade disappeared from her arm and a glowing progressive knife appeared in her hand, she looked at Waya then began jumping round a little, almost like a boxer. Hate looked over from where he had Shinji pinned, he was focusing quite hard on cancelling Shinji's AT field and therefore stopped all attempts to break the blade.

"Finish the brat in front of his so called family!"

"What a good idea."

Envy ran up to Waya and brought the knife forward, Waya blocked and threw her off a little, the knives created sparks from each other as they collided. The process was repeated as Envy attacked and Waya blocked. Lilith and Touji watched from the balcony.

"Uncle, why isn't Waya using his AT field?"

"If he did Envy would just copy him and the small sparks we see now would be large explosions."

"Oh..."

Waya was playing for time, waiting for Envy to make a mistake, he jumped back and then stood perfectly still. So far she had anticipated all his moves, it became obvious that at some level she could sense what he was going to do and the energy he would use. He knew that was part of her ability to copy people's abilities, but how did she not anticipate his fathers attacks with the metal pole. He tried to figure it out, he remembered seeing a single moment before Hate and Envy swapped opponents when Shinji looked to the left and attacked from the right, but Envy went to block the left. That gave him an idea, as the Lilim waited for his movements he smirked. He held the knife like a sword in a defensive stance then closed his eyes, he then imagined himself jumping into the air and bringing the sword down on Envy's head. Envy got confused, although she saw Waya standing there she also saw him jumping into the air and coming down towards her with the blade in a horizontal spin. She held the knife upwards to block but she watched as the ghost of Waya passed through her and she saw Waya's eyes open.

"Shit."

Waya put all his energy into the knife, like the sword, the energy turned into a blade of white light that extended through Envy's body and out onto the street behind her. She felt her heart sever before she disintegrated right before their eyes. Hate looked with a small amount of fear as his sister died, he then turned to Shinji and held the blade ready to cut off his head. Waya was about to run and stop him but stopped, he stared at something Hate saw the look on his face and went to follow his line of sight. He was about to follow it but something sliced straight through his blades, all he could see was blue blood, long blonde hair and the glisten off glasses. Then he felt each of his limbs get sliced off. He landed and immediately his limbs began to regenerate and he looked upon the person who had attacked him, after turning from pulling the blade from Shinji's shoulder, Hate was allowed to look upon the body of the one that had attacked him. Kensuke was standing, very much like Shinji would, with his glowing sword held in his hand, he smirked at the pain he had inflicted on such a powerful foe. Turning around he handed Shinji the sword, he then smiled and helped him to his feet.

"How long have you known?"

"A while, I wasn't sure if I had the power to do anything useful."

"Well I think it is safe to say you are useful."

"You fools, you should have finished me off when I was weakened. Because now I am at full strength you won't win!"

Shinji looked at the spoiled child, then taking the sword from Kensuke he stepped forward.

"You are one who only knows hate and fear, so you will die experiencing only those things, you will die for your sins here today!"

Hate created two huge blades to attack Shinji with but when he opened his eyes to slice Shinji was nowhere to be found, he looked behind and saw Shinji with the sword held to his side. There was a large slicing noise as he split into three pieces, then disintegrated as the crystal heart came apart and smashed on the ground. The sword of light then disappeared and Shinji fell flat on his face, Asuka ran over and cradled his head in her arms. No one had noticed that the remains of Ayato's heart were nowhere to be found.

Author note – Well that takes care of five more Lilim, Kensuke comes onto the stage, Asuka all upset, Shinji had his arse-kicked before returning the favour. Well I'll try and update soon.


	21. No Rest for the Wicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : No rest for the wicked

Shinji opened his eyes and was about to say 'An unfamiliar ceiling' when he realised that he wasn't under a ceiling, he was under some cloth only a couple of foot above his head. He looked beside him and saw Asuka lying there, he then looked and saw Waya and Lilith on the other side. He slowly got up, checking his wound he found that although it was healing quickly there was still a large scar on his left shoulder. He slowly climbed out of the opening in the cloth, careful not to knock over a random pole, he then looked outside and saw nothing but grass and mist. He sighed and turned to find that he had been sleeping in a tent, in fact there were about four tents scattered around in total. Noticed a fire a few feet away and he walked over to find Kensuke shifting his attention from breakfast (a pan of bacon) and Touji's shattered arm. Shinji yawned and moaned at the same time as he flexed the muscles in his shoulder while stretching.

"Morning sunshine."

"Yeah, you slept like a baby, especially the part were we carried you all the way here."

"Who did the carrying?"

"Well...you did but you just used your AT field! I was damaged."

"I like the term damaged, not hurt."

"Well if I was hurt the fact that the surface of my arm being shattered all the way up to the shoulder would be bothering me more."

"Yeah that reminds me, well done Kensuke, that was some impressive swordsmanship back there, I was quite impressed."

"Well you guys did most of the work, I just helped."

"No way, you did almost all the work, you built the weapons and got me out of there. But, maybe being as amazing as you are, you could explain why we are in the mountains above Tokyo 3?"

"Oh that...heh heh...well you see Misato was well on the way to being fired anyway, with her last counts of insubordination of supplying us with weapons, she was fired and they want to arrest her."

"Oh and Haruka took that helicopter out in Misato's name."

"Yeah and my and Rei's modifications caused it to...sort of blow up, no one was hurt but it was a complete write off. Then there was the fact that you were going to be deported for causing all the trouble with the Lilim, then you apparently single-handedly blew up a school."

"Oh and Kensuke and I are wanted for stealing technology, all of Kensuke's In-country assets have been confiscated, we are all homeless, jobless and money less. Not to mention we are being hunted like dogs by more humans than Lilim now."

"That makes me feel so much better...So who is up here then?"

"Well, Rei is staying with Kensuke in that tent over there."

Shinji raised a single eyebrow and stared at his recently ascended friend.

"In which they are in separate sleeping bags facing in opposite directions..."

"I'm in with Hikari, Misato is staying in that one with Makoto."

"So she is being open with the relationship then?"

"Pretty much, I think she has bigger things on her mind."

Shinji looked out at the tents then down towards Tokyo-3, it was all well and good leaving of your own accord but to be thrown out was a much different feeling. He then thought about the fact that Makoto was there, then he was also on the run.

"So if Makoto is here where are the others?"

"Maya and Shigeru have moved to Tokyo-2, they are looking into a rumour about someone manipulating the government. So they went there and are working undercover. Haruka, Megumi and the others are still at NERV, the government determined that they had nothing to do with us but they are still under surveillance. At the moment we have lost contact with them, but when we left they promised to talk to us about any equipment we may need."

"Good, are they the only ones who know about us?"

"Yeah pretty much, I doubt there is anyone else who knows we are here..."

"Shh!"

Shinji looked around, it was almost like he had that feeling in his stomach, except it was moving his stomach in various directions. He looked over at the tent, Waya had stuck his head out of the opening and was looking from left to right for something, their gazes met and they shared a nod. He looked at Kensuke and Touji, they too had begun searching around for something, it was at that moment they heard rustling. Shinji gripped the hilt of the sword that Kensuke had just finished repairing, he looked to the direction of the moving grass and jumped forward.

"Show your sel..."

"EEEK!"

Shinji jumped and as soon as he passed the nearest layer of grass, he hit what he could only guess was a woman and with a roll he landed on top of the figure. They both lay there for a moment, stunned, while Kensuke and Touji looked down at him, Kensuke held out a sword, deactivated of course, and pointed it at the girl's head as she lay there. Shinji stood and took up a similar position while Touji just stared down with his patented, 'Don't take it personally kid' look. But on further examination, the perpetrator was only a girl, younger than them but a little older than Megumi, she had long black hair and a pair of brown eyes, on the other side of her glasses that is. She was sitting on the ground, she had been rubbing her rear, from where she had fallen, when she felt the glares of the males on her face. She was now staring at them like bambi in headlights, she wasn't breathing, this was evident by the colour her face was turning. She was so frightened that the boys seemed a little off put, Waya appeared from behind his father, holding his own sword ready to strike down the intruder. But upon seeing the girl, he lowered his weapon, the others did the same and the girl started to breathe again, although at the same time she began crying. They stood there for a few moments before Shinji finally decided to speak up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl looked up at him, through her misted glasses and tear filled eyes she looked upon the one that had been named 'Slayer of Lilim'. She began crying again.

"Don't hurt me! I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to talk!"

The boys looked between one another, it ended with them looking at the silently appointed leader, Shinji sighed and extended his hand.

"Okay, you can talk, first you can tell us why you were sneaking around in the grass."

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes then stood up, she brushed the grass off her clothes and bowed in front of the boys.

"My name is Judith Bestwick, but my friends call me Jude. I saw you on television, when I saw the grey hair and red eyes of the Lilim, I realised that I was one, I also saw that you were the same."

"Well, carry on."

"I thought that you might come after me so I thought I would try and find you, you know, to let you get to know me so you know I'm not evil."

"Lilim...are like humans, they all have some evil inside them, they just tend to be more destructive when they tap into it."

The boys turned around, Asuka was standing wrapped in a blanket, her expression was harsh and it took a moment for the others to realise that her exboyfriend just sacrificed himself for her. Her gaze on Jude gave Shinji a painful memory of Third Impact, her eyes were clouded and she showed little more than hate and disgust.

"Asuka...are you..."

"I'm fine, all things considering, although I want to know why a Lilim was sneaking around outside, if you didn't see her...would she have tried to..."

"NO!"

Everyone stared at Jude, she was kneeling down, breathing heavily and her eyes gave the impression that they were ready to start filling with water again. She bowed her head like she was bowing to royalty.

"I came here to make friends with you, to help you defeat what remaining Lilim are still out there!"

"How can we trust you?"

"I..."

"How do we know you won't turn on us and kidnap the children?"

"You..."

"How do we know you won't kill us in our sleep!?"

"I...I would never do something like that..."

"Asuka, leave the girl alone, can't you see she is scared stiff?"

"I can see that, she should be scared, our lives aren't exactly filled with cherubs and fairies, if she stays here she becomes another target."

"I understand that, but I would rather be a target the bad guys than a target to the good guys."

"What does that mean?"

The girl's head lowered again as if she said something she shouldn't off, Asuka stepped forward and Shinji could see she was about to do something the girl would regret. He grabbed her and pulled her to one side, Shinji turned to Touji.

"I need to talk to Asuka, can you talk to Jude...or what ever her name is...find out what she knows."

"Right..."

Shinji led Asuka to a small clearing, he sat the girl down, then he sat next to her, almost immediately she leant over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Asuka..."

"He died..."

"I know."

"He died...because of me..."

"I know."

"You don't understand! He loved me and he killed himself even though he had pledged to kill us all!"

"Look, he got past his pride, he got past what made him evil and realised that Love is what matters. That is why both he...and Lust...should have been on our side, they got past the sins, the emotions that bound them and accepted love, but we already know they were manipulated."

"As much as you say it, it still feels like I killed him, with my own hands."

"But it wasn't your hands."

"He put himself between me and Lust, between me and death, I might as well have shot him myself."

"Stop killing yourself over it."

"But it was my fault! I did it! He loved me and I killed him! How could you know!?"

Shinji let a single tear moved down his cheek, Asuka opened her eyes from her tear filled tirade to see that through all of the hitting she did to his shoulder, Shinji just sat still. As another tear fell down his face, Asuka turned to face the same direction as Shinji.

"Did I hurt your arm?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"How could you?"

"Kawouru...said he loved me...then I crushed him..."

"Oh my god..."

Asuka put her hand over her mouth, she had been in hospital through the entire Seventeenth Angel incident, Rei and Misato had never told her the full story.

"They never told me that _you_ killed him, they just said that the Seventeenth Angel was your friend, I thought Rei had..."

"No it was me...and now I feel even worse knowing that even after I killed him, he gave me a part of himself that helped me survive. But that was the past..."

Shinji stood up, he wiped the tears from his eyes, he then wiped Asuka's, they stood up and hugged. They then walked back over to the fire, Jude was sitting next to Kensuke talking, she had a blanket wrapped around her and Touji immediately got up. While Shinji met Touji half way, then walked towards another small clearing, Asuka walked up to Jude, and stood in front of her.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry...I have had a bad couple of days...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..."

"It's okay, I understand...my name is Judith Elizabeth Bestwick, nice to meet you."

"Asuka Langley Soryu, charmed I'm sure."

The two girls laughed for a moment, leaving Kensuke with a sort of bewilderment that was brought on by Asuka being nice and apologising, while at the same time staring at the new girl's beautiful features. Meanwhile Touji stood opposite Shinji, they looked around and then sat.

"So what did she say?"

"She was approached by a tall woman, who said she was a Lilim, she offered her something, in return for attacking us. She refused blankly and ran all the way to the station, she has been running ever since."

"So this woman, what did she say about her?"

"Just that she was tall and made her offer very tempting."

"A temptress."

"Pretty much...you have that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"The look, you know the one where you are giving serious thought to something."

"Yeah, I was thinking of numbers..."

"Numbers?"

"Yep, gather everyone around the fire..."

Author note – I feel so ashamed, after 3 chapters a day, it has taken me...let's see...25 days to put up the next chapter, for those who have read this almost religiously, I apologise. I'll try and finish it soon but I am busy for the next week or so, but I will try. I've only got 5 chapters left.


	22. Prediction

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Jude is a character I just added, I could go into detail about legal stuff, but as the girl she is based on is unlikely to read this story I can say it isn't a coincidence. Now then, on with the show.

Author Note : Just a quick explanation, noticing the question from D14852001, Ayato and the other RahXephon characters were never really that important, they weren't supposed to be in character. They just served a purpose (more people), also as mentioned last chapter, humans are easily swayed by emotion and evil, this becomes worse with Lilim, so Ayato was easily swayed by his Pride. Will try to explain more in story, thanks for all the reviews!

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Prediction

It had been only a few hours since the new girl, Jude, had appeared to the group, although they all distrusted her they gave her the benefit of the doubt. So after some discussion they decided to test her power, with Shinji, Waya, Touji and Rei feeling tired from the night before it was up to Kensuke to test the girl, not that he didn't enjoy it. Kensuke held the sword, it was glowing as it usually did, Jude just looked at her's, after a few minutes she looked at Kensuke, the others had taken positions making a sort of circle around them.

"What am I supposed to do again?"

Everyone sweatdroped, while Kensuke quickly repositioned his sword after the small drop, Shinji stepped out to Jude once more and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, for the last time, you focus what ever AT field you can produce...you can use your AT field right?"

Jude gave a bit of a nod.

"Okay, well focus it into the sword, it should do the rest, then attack Kensuke with all your power."

"Right."

Shinji walked off to one side, taking position with Asuka to his left, Waya to his right and holding Lilith in front of him, they watched and waited for the first move. Kensuke got tired of waiting and decided to take the initiative, jumping into the air he looked down at the girl who had her eyes closed and was shaking. In a movement he sliced downwards, well intent on missing her body but found that it stopped moving. Looking down the sword was being blocked several inches from Jude's arm, she opened her eyes and stared back at Kensuke. It only took a second for Kensuke to think about the pain he was about to feel as he was thrown up by the arm and then knocked across to Touji by her other arm. When Kensuke opened his eyes again he saw Jude standing there, teary eyed as if she had just realised that she had hurt him with two large transparent, red claws. They were like the paws of a tiger, but much more spiked, dripping energy upwards (if that is possible), after a moment they disappeared and the old sword that she was given fell to the floor in a twisted heap.

"Did I do something wrong?"

They all looked at her with a certain astonishment, she went very quiet while everyone looked between her and Kensuke, who got up with a bit of a smile on his face.

"No that's fine, you pack quite a punch!"

Jude smiled through the tears, as the others began to laugh at Kensuke, his glasses were broken and he was covered in mud and grass. Their laughter made it easier for the girl to accept that she was indeed one of them, Kensuke even walked over and shook her hand.

"You are really powerful, I'm glad you're on our side!"

"Thank you!"

"For the latest arrival, a drink!"

Touji said, holding up a canteen of what can only be assumed to be a form of strong alcohol, although the group mimiced the boys movements, lifting whatever drinks they had, Touji still got a bit of a jab from Hikari. Jude began to blush, while the others drank, Kensuke went over to the girl and whispered.

"I know they seem a bit weird, but you get used to them, and they'll be the best friends you'll ever have!"

"I'll bet..."

Kensuke was about to try some of the classic Aida moves on the girl, when a quick nod led to Asuka, Rei, Hikari and Misato dragging her off to a clearing for 'girl talk'. Lilith tried to follow but was sent back to play with Waya, sent away with the one explanation being that she was 'too young' to hear what was talked about. As they all went off on their own, Kensuke hung his head, Waya and Lilith went to play hide and seek, Shinji and Makoto sighed while Touji answered his cell phone. At first the three remaining men ignored the conversation that was until Touji got very serious.

"You have information already? What? All the way to the Office of the President? How is that possible?"

The others began to look at him with the same seriousness, when Touji finished his final few questions, he pressed the button and closed the phone over. Shinji stepped forward.

"Who was that?"

"It was Shigeru, he was telling me what they have found so far."

"What did they find? Are they okay?"

Makoto asked quickly, worry for his two best friends beginning to get to him. Touji smiled a little and looked at him.

"They are fine, there isn't anything wrong, yet...they said they would be coming back soon, before things get messy...and believe me from what I heard things are going to get very messy."

A few hours later, the group returned to the fire, while Waya and Lilith were put to bed early, the adults all looked around, all those who had not witnessed Touji's conversation had picked up a sort of vibe from those who had. They all sat around, once the food had been eaten, rather begrudgedly, I might add, Shinji stood up.

"We got a call today from Shigeru and Maya, they were explaining what they had found about the person in Tokyo-2."

"What? Already? They haven't been gone a day!?"

Misato said, standing up, she couldn't believe their expedience, they never worked that fast before. Touji stood beside Shinji, addressing Misato more than the others he began to speak seriously.

"They have found out so much because there seems to be no one suppressing it, there are no cover ups, no censorship. It is almost like they don't care who knows about it and the fact that no one has reported it means that the media has also been corrupted."

"What could corrupt on such a level?"

Hikari asked in a low voice, her usual stern demeanour meant nothing in the wilderness when hunted by people from all sides.

"A Lilim."

"We have seen several Lilim's power focus on emotions and substances. Aoba believes that a Lilim is using a form of mind control on them, he isn't sure what specifically. He said that they have talked around and the name 'Lucy' is being used frequently in conversations as high up as those with the President."

"We aren't sure what Lucy is or what her power is but I wouldn't be surprised if it is a form of mind control. It explains some other things as well."

Everyone looked between one another without a clue to what the boys were talking about, that was when Rei put two and two together.

"The Sins."

"Correct! You all saw how poorly organised that bunch were, as soon as we surprised them they scattered, they barely helped one another, they were a mess. I think they were being controlled or helped up until the meeting, whether they were supposed to die or they expected me to go alone, but then it stopped. Also we have been thinking about numbers."

"Numbers?"

"Yeah, recently, with Kensuke and Touji, I have been making a sort of family tree of the Angels and the Lilim."

"A family tree?"

"More like a description of what happened, I have been getting memories from my time in Third Impact, when I was one with Lilith and Adam. If you stay quiet we'll try and explain it."

Shinji looked around and then took a deep breath.

"Right, over 1000 million years ago, there was a being that we can call the King of Gods, at that time some cataclysm caused the being to reproduce in a violent reaction that led to the birth of 15 Gods. At this time he was reduced to his earliest incarnation, sort of like the foetus for humans. Now all the Gods started very small but within a few million years 14 of the 15 were evolved to a level comparable to their father. In that time he too had returned to full size and they roamed for a few million years. At that time the 15th God, who was evolving slowly was becoming the first multi-celled organisms and fish. In the end the Gods left with their father, leaving two behind to watch over the 15th. These two were the ones we call Adam and Lilith."

"Wait at NERV, Kaji and I thought Adam and Lilith were the first and second angels?"

"Ah you see, I'm getting to that, Adam and Lilith were supposed to fuse and create another set of Gods but they disagreed on what they should be like. Lilith wanted a race of millions each with separate souls while Adam wanted 15 beings with millions of souls each. They went their separate ways and watched over life, separately for millions of years until they had a spat, during their fighting they created an explosion so large that they killed the dinosaurs. After waiting a few million years recovering, Lilith took measures into her own hands and looked upon the primitive man that had evolved, she then created the First Impact that made the first modern man. They grew and Adam got pretty pissed, he ended up creating the Lance of Longinus and left Lilith impaled in her egg...the geofront. He then made another and slept in Antarctica, this is where we come in."

"The Katsuragi Expedition..."

"Yeah..."

Everyone went silent when Misato's head lowered a few inches, but through a small amount of sobbing she motioned to him to continue.

"Well they accidentally set off the cataclysm that caused Second Impact, which Adam had been trying to do for millions of years, and he decided that he would create his race of 15 beings. Now we come back to us, Adam spawned the Angels and Lilith spawned what Kawouru called the Lillum, or humans. Man then created Eva because the Angels wanted to merge with Lilith and complete their father's work and make the race of Gods. So we destroyed the Angels, using machines built from Adam and Lilith themselves. But when Third Impact occurred something strange happened, instead of Adam and Lilith merging, Adam, Lilith, Rei and I merged together, so while the ideals were right for Gods to be born, Rei was able to give the choice to me. When I recreated mankind, I accidentally caused the spawning of 15 more beings, the Lilim. Technically speaking the Lilim are Gods, that is why they seem so much more powerful than the angels."

"Can you go through that again with diagrams and pictures?"

Misato said in her old, 'I'm not really 29 (well now 39) years old' voice.

"No! I can't! I thought some one would at least ask why the number 15 keeps on coming up!"

Everyone looked between one another, then shrugged, causing Touji, Shinji and Kensuke to collapse, after sighing Asuka finally put her hand up.

"So what is with the number 15?"

Touji, Kensuke and Shinji looked at one another then at Asuka.

"Well..."

"We kinda hoped..."

"When added together, one and five make six, after three generations, Gods, Angels and Lilim you make 666 the number of the beast."

Everyone looked at Jude, who with her glasses on and staring at a flower she had just picked off the floor, caused everyone to do the math. They all nodded to one another, looked round and then at her.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"What? Were you being serious? I just said it because it sounded good."

Everyone face vaulted, after picking themselves from the floor, they sat back in the circle, looking back at Shinji he held out a piece of paper and read from it.

"This is the list of the Lilim we have come across:

The one that controlled water, that we used for Touji's arm.

The fire one, that I fought a few weeks ago.

The one with the arm blades, when I used the sword.

Envy.

Hate.

Greed.

Lust.

Ayato Kamina.

Waya Ikari.

Judith Bestwick.

Unknown.

Unknown.

Unknown.

Unknown.

Unknown.

Those are all the Lilim we have come across so far."

Everyone looked around for a moment then back at Shinji, Asuka spoke quietly as to not be heard by the 'sleeping' children.

"What about Lilith?"

"Well our Lilith is Lilith, she is the God, not a Lilim. But from that list you can guess that there aren't many left, only five in fact."

As they were talking they noticed a strong wind blow from the direction of the tents, without warning Shinji's tent was sent flying into the air, leaving Waya startled and his sister slowly losing her white glow. They all stared at her for a moment, when they went over, Asuka and Hikari checked her, she was sweating and had a fever.

"She has a fever, I'm not sure what is happening here but her breathing is weak, so is her pulse. I'm not sure exactly what is wrong because she was fine half an hour ago, with you guys it is hard to know what is normal...Shinji?"

"The medicine, it failed..."

"What medicine?"

"The one that holds her together, that blast then, it was her AT field, she hasn't been able to manipulate it yet! Why would it? Unless she simply can not maintain her field any longer..."

Shinji began rambling, he was muttering incoherently while the others watched, Lilith struggled to breathe and they then felt a presence behind them. The Wind began to blow and the Earth began to shake...

Author Note : I'm sorry if that was a little confusing, I wanted to explain my view of the Earth and the reason for making it 15 Lilim specifically. If you got lost here is the short version:

0th Impact – King God creates 12 Gods, Adam, Lilith and Animal Life

King and 12 bugger off

Adam and Lilith fight – Dinosaurs go die

1st Impact – Lilith creates man from primitive Neanderthals

Adam stabs Lilith and sticks her in geofront

Humans cause 2nd Impact

2nd Impact – Adam creates 15 Angels and returns to Foetus

3rd Impact – Adam, Lilith and Man combine recreating Man, Lilith and creating the 15 Lilim


	23. Final Elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Final Elements

"Why is she like this? The medicine should have worked...Lilith...Lilith..."

Shinji was crouched over his daughter's prone form, her breathing was laboured and shallow, her brow was covered with sweat and her head burned. As he sat with Waya, nursing the girl he didn't notice that the others had moved away from the tent. They were facing away, they were facing the direction of the fire, Jude, who didn't really know what to do or say when Lilith got sick was still standing there. She could feel the force behind her as she faced the others and they were all staring at her, she began to look worried. Kensuke was staring at her, Touji looked to see the two swords they had made, not to mention the weapons and the newer equipment, were all laying on the ground beside Jude.

"Jude...grab the weapons and get over here."

"Hai..."

As Jude took a step the ground rumbled, it jumped sending her and the weapons into the air then a huge plant grew from the ground pushing Jude towards the others. It took a split second for Touji, Rei and Kensuke to jump into action, the former two grabbing the weapons from the air as Kensuke grabbed Jude. He righted her and let her go to make her own decent, as Touji threw over his sword.

"Kensuke!"

"Right!"

By the time the two boys landed Kensuke had one large glowing blade before him, Touji's arm was glowing a bright blue colour and Rei was already standing with the AT cannon at her feet and a pair of spiked metal gloves glowing blue on her hands. An eerie laughter came across the field, looking side to side they tried to follow it, in the end they spotted two beings walking towards them. One was tall, stocky and had short grey hair, the other was tall, thin and with wispy long grey hair. They stopped at the place were the fire had been, after a moment of silence they spoke up.

"So you are the evas..."

"The ones who kill our brothers and sisters..."

They looked to one another, true they had been in active Evas at some point but Kensuke certainly wasn't a pilot and they certainly weren't giant 100ft monstrocities. Touji took command as Shinji was indisposed and stepped forward.

"We kill Lilim, if that is what you mean...as you seem to know us, perhaps you could introduce yourselves?"

The stocky one, stepped forward lifting a ball of soil into the air with his AT field.

"My name is Earth...I control the powers of the ground and this is my brother, the Uddo no Lilim, you can call him Wood."

"And we are here to avenge the deaths of Mizu, Kaki and Kane (Water, Fire and Metal), you killed them and you aren't even Lilim. You are nothing to us, we are going to merge with the one who is our mother, then we will complete fourth impact and destroy all life."

"Don't you love a bad guy who tells you their plans..."

"Yeah saves time and worry about later plot developments."

Touji and Kensuke glanced to one another, with their weapons at the ready they were about to dive into battle when Rei dived forward with Jude, their respective fields moulded to the best shape they could. Rei had five large claws on each hand outstretched half a metre from her hand, with an opaque shield all the way up her arm. Jude had the same Tiger-like claws on her hands, they both ran forward and slashed at their chosen enemies, but their enemies had long since moved, Rei slashed at a mound of Earth while Jude at a sort of tree. Touji and Kensuke ran into action soon after the girls and were pushed into the mud by the falling Lilim. The Lilim jumped away landing a good distance away once more. The two boys stood up, they walked over to the girls and then at the Lilim.

"Why are they so much stronger?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing there is a pattern as their three brothers were the other three Japanese Elements. But their brothers were easy to kill, we got Metal and Water easily, Fire was a little tough but not too much to handle."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We are perfect beings...we are linked together, when one of our number dies we feel it and are infused with their strength!"

"Kensuke...explanation."

"I think they mean every time we kill a Lilim they get stronger."

"That instils me with confidence, but doesn't that mean Waya and Jude should get stronger?"

"It should, but we can't count on Waya right now and Jude is still new at this."

"Great..."

The two Lilim began fighting once more, they ran towards the four prone people and knocked them back to were they had first started from. Misato and been dragged under cover by Makoto, Hikari was still sitting with Lilith next to both Waya and Shinji. Asuka on the other hand was just watching the destruction, as it conjured up memories of the previous night.

'Ayato!'

Shinji was muttering incoherently at Lilith, while Hikari struggled to understand what was wrong, Waya just looked on, unsure what he should do, stay with his sister or fight. As he looked over, Touji and Kensuke were being hit by large piles of stone, Jude and Rei were being swatted by large plants, the Lilim just held their hands to the ground. Then as Rei dragged herself off the ground a large plan appeared and wrapped itself around her, squeezing the life out of her. Waya couldn't let that happen.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei opened her eyes to see the plant vaporise and Waya stood, the sword that had been laid down beside him was glowing brighter than ever before. His eyes were bright red and they focused on the Lilim, there was a chuckle as a plant shot out of the ground at Waya's feet. Pushing the boy into the air he performed impossible gymnastic feats, jumping slicing and practically flying around avoiding pain. Jude helped Rei over to where Shinji was, Rei had several broken bones but they would heal quickly. Shinji continued to mutter as he glanced around, seeing Rei next to him, her eyes closed and her breathing laboured he was thrown into a memory.

'Fuyutsuki, wake Rei.'

'Sir, can we use her?'

'She isn't dead...yet...'

"Rei was in no condition to do anything, she was hurt, bleeding and almost unable to move, how could she fight in that monster...how could she fight listening to his orders? Him, the one who started all of this...Father...why? Why is this happening? Why is Rei hurt again? What did you tell her to do father?"

Earth was having fun with Touji and Kensuke as Jude got there to help, with three on one they begun fighting back but they weren't winning and they didn't like the idea of Waya fighting alone. Waya was being tossed around, by this time, his slices weren't doing the desired amount of damage, he was losing. Shinji glanced round, he saw his son in pain but was unable to move.

"Why is Waya hurting...why is he fighting? He shouldn't be...but I can't move...want to protect him...and Lilith...and Rei...and...Asuka..."

'Is everything alright, love?'

"Mother?"

'You know the pain of parenthood, you have to let that over-power all else, all your reason and logic.'

"But how do I do that? I can't beat those Lilim, they are far stronger than me."

'You aren't human, you are a parent...'

Earth left Jude, Kensuke and Touji to drag themselves off the floor, Wood bound Waya but wasn't causing him pain. They stood before them and began their mocking once more.

"You aren't Lilim, you aren't human and you certainly are not angels. You are nothing, just beings who wish to stop the inevitable, mutants formed by contact with the soul of the Evangelions."

"That would explain some things..."

"But it doesn't mean we won't continue to fight!"

"Only two of your number are Lilim...and look how easily they fall..."

'You have to be willing to do anything for your children.'

"I am!"

'Then look at Waya!'

Shinji lifted his head, his clouded eyes looked in the direction of Wood, his vines began to squeeze and Waya called out. His voice, laced with pain and fear, cut through Shinji like a knife that was what he needed, that was what allowed him to understand.

"WAYARGHHH!"

Shinji's voice went from yelling 'Waya' into an inhuman (almost camel-esque) roar, as they all looked over, Shinji's eyes were glowing white and his hair was pushed up by the wind. Before Wood could react Shinji had ran past Waya, slicing the vines and was well on his way into a jumping flip that put his feet on Wood's chest. In shock Wood could do little more than bind Shinji's arms and neck, but that didn't seem to stop him, the lilim wiggled out from underneath the berserk boy. He was running away when he was dragged to the floor by Shinji once more, this time Shinji began beating against the Lilim's back. The crunches of the Lilim's spine could be heard as far away as Earth who was so traumatised by the experience that he had not moved until this point. He then ran towards Shinji with all his speed, bringing up two horizontal pillars of rock that ran with him. A few metres from Shinji he sent them forward but they were stopped by something else. Once the dust had cleared he saw what had stopped his rock, two large glowing orbs in the hands of one redheaded she-demon. He took a few steps back to absorb the image before him, his Brother, Wood, was lying on the ground having the life crushed out of him like a tube of toothpaste, by a berserk boy. The boy then protected by a young woman, looking barely able to protect herself and she hadn't even opened her eyes.

"What is going on here?"

Asuka brought her head up and opened her eyes, as she did so not only did her eyes open with a red glow but another set appeared on her head. She let out the same sort of roar as Shinji as she began blasting him with balls of light. Each shield he created with rock and stone was shattered like glass by the blasts and they began taking pieces off his arms and legs. He finally fell as what was left of his legs gave way and he was left lying face up on the ground. The last thing he saw was Asuka's body eclipsing the moon with her hands together forming a knife of light. She came down and cut his crystal heart into two pieces before the knife became a blast and she vaporised everything from the Lilim's chest to the soil three metres down. As Asuka leant up and roared loudly the others watched the wind carry off the dusted remains of the Lilim and Shinji roared to the moon at the beaten body of the Lilim of Wood blew away in the wind. In the end both knelt on the ground, the colour slowly returning to their eyes and their breathing returning to its normal pace. The others seemed almost afraid to approach them, they stepped closer as Shinji stood, moving towards Waya he picked the boy from the floor. In complete silence he lay Waya next to Lilith and Rei, then he turned to Asuka, she walked over and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You...went berserker..."

"It's what a mother should do..."

No one else understood what the two had meant, they just smiled to one another and watched as Waya and Rei smiled through the pain. Lilith's breathing began to return to normal soon after and she opened one lazy eye.

"Dad...Mum..."

Asuka blushed to the extent of matching her face to her hair, and smiled as she held Lilith's hand. They continued to smile until the others had gone to bed. Afterwards, Shinji and Asuka stared at each other, while the two children slept between them, their eyes couldn't part, they just stared at one another until they were too tired to keep their eyes open anymore. As they slept and Asuka once again dreamt of her perfect world with Shinji this time it wasn't ruined by Waya and Lilith appearing, it seemed better, all the while in the back of her mind she chanted one thing.

"Thank you, Ayato."

Author note – Some of you may have been confused by the 'camel-esque roar' bit, in case you don't know, on Evangelion : Death and Rebirth, in the first section were they regurgitate most of what has happened so far the commentary says how they use the sound of a camel in the first Unit 01 berserker sequence. If you don't believe me look yourself, look at Evangelion : Death (DVD) and the first berserker sequence with the commentary by Amanda Winn Lee and others.


	24. Father's Instinct

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Right second message for neko, sorry got confused I thought you meant played with her head, but in actual answer to all those who wish to know about Asuka's sex life, I would assume it happened at some point, just because I said when she slept he heard other names, they were 24 and together like a year. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Father's Instinct

It has been three days since the so-called 'Last Elements' attacked and were subsequently pounded into the dirt by two very over-protective parents. In that time the camp had been moved further into the hills, into a small wood were it seemed to be constantly damp and cold. The tents had been set up as best they could but the ground was uneven and getting sleep wasn't something that came easily to them. They had taken to having shifts for look outs, mostly sitting on tree branches and trying to remember when exactly the never ending summer of post Second-Impact, had decided to pack itself in and give them wall to wall thunder storms. Between the raindrops beating down on the tent roof and the thunder in the background, Lilith was only mildly aware of Waya's disturbing dreams. For in truth, the last few days had not been easy on him, although there was the joy of having parents, he felt different inside, stronger, almost like he became stronger when the two final elements were destroyed. There had been the revelations a day before that seemed to replay in Lilith's mind, she just assumed it was the same things bothering her brother.

"Okay Jude, throw it up!"

"Right!"

Jude grabbed the large stick, then like a javelin she threw it up to Touji who waited in the tree, he caught it out of mid-air and hand to push his fingers into the bark of the tree to steady himself.

"Good arm!"

"Thanks!"

Touji then held onto the pike and fell out of the tree, this time in a controlled descent, he lifted their luggage, in the large waterproof container, off the ground and he shoved the pike through a root. Lilith and Waya had watched the two work as they moved up the hill, not wanting to ruin all their equipment they needed to lift it off the floor. Shinji walked up behind the two and shocked them both, scaring Lilith more than Waya, she remembered that, Waya seemed like he was in another world when Shinji scared him. Shinji walked over and saw Touji with his arm around Jude doing the usual boy-ish congratulations, commenting on how good it would have been to have her on the baseball team back at school.

"Why is that Touji?"

"Oh Shinji, this Jude, she has a great arm, she almost knocked me off that tree with the pike! I didn't know she had it in her!"

"Jude would you say you feel particularly strong today?"

"No...just normal..."

"Then I want you to punch that tree."

"Why?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Punch...the tree?"

"Yeah."

"Fair enough."

Jude walked over to a large tree and brought her arm back and in a single movement sent her arm straight into the wood, a second later a hole a metre in diameter appeared, leaving all but Shinji surprised. Shinji walked over and put his arm around the girl like Touji and evaded all questions in regard to why he asked her to do that, when they got to the camp he told everyone of his theory.

"Are you going to lecture us again?"

"What do you mean lecture?"

"Give one of your huge talks on the state of the universe."

"That isn't a lecture! And yes, yes I am!"

"Awww!"

The groan was universal, apart from Waya who seemed to once again be in a world of his own, Shinji rolled his eyes and started anyway.

"Fine, you'll get the absolute dumbed down, short version, okay?"

"Fine!"

"We kill Lillim, others get stronger."

"Come again."

"When we kill a Lillim, the ones that are left get stronger, as proven today by the Jude-tree test."

"That is what that was."

"Yep, I also noticed that the Lillim we faced the other day called themselves the final Elements, now they were two, added to the water, fire and blade, who turned out to be metal, that means there were five elements."

"So what does that mean?"

"There were five sins as well; Wood, Water, Fire, Metal and Earth; Greed, Envy, Hate, Pride and Lust. Now we already know that there were fifteen angels and that, more than likely there will be fifteen Lillim. As we have killed ten, we have Jude and Waya here, that leaves only three more to deal with, whether we do it peacefully or violently."

"But wait, if we had five elements, five sins and five more, wouldn't these five have similar powers as well?"

"That is a good point, Shinji, Waya and I don't seem to have any powers in common, are you sure?"

"Well, you don't need to have similar powers, just something that binds you, when we figure that out we'll figure out what we are up against."

"Hey, you still haven't explained what we are."

"Oh us, we are evangelions."

"What..."

"We are evas, we are the only people who have been inside active Evas, if they can disassemble me and put me back together, it is easy to change our DNA. We already proved this with the illness we all had, not to mention the fact that every Eva was someone's mother and they only went berserker to protect the children. It shows why Asuka and I went berserker the other day."

"So that means..."

"Yes Kensuke after all these years, you are what you sought after so tirelessly. Although Asuka's little light show is something I didn't expect."

Waya hadn't been the same in two days, he just always seemed to be thinking about something and his dreams were starting to scare Lilith. She wished she could see what Waya was dreaming, although Waya wished he could understand it. He saw a desert landscape, with a hill, looking down his feet were moving without his order and his head seemed higher from the ground than usual. His eyesight was poor, he could barely make out the shapes on the hill, he tried to focus but could not. Looking down at his red-leather, open boots, he walked along his vision focusing a little more than before, then in a flash he saw a spear fly through the air and into a man's side. Blood poured along the spear and into Waya's face, then before he woke up he saw the man clear as day, his lifeless face sending a feeling through his body.

"Father!"

Shinji stuck his head through the door, looking inside, Lilith was sitting up with her arm around Waya, his breathing was quick and he was covered with sweat. He looked up and saw Shinji, immediately jumping he latched onto his father with all his strength, almost breaking every bone in the poor boy's body.

"Waya, what's wrong? You haven't been this bothered by a bad dream in years!"

"It was you...you were dead..."

"Come on, look at the number of Lillim we have fought, and I am still going!"

"NO! I killed you..."

Shinji's expression softened, he looked at his son, then at his worried daughter, he hugged the boy and then pried him from his body. Setting him down on the sleeping bag, Shinji sat with his back to Lilith and put his arm around his son. Leaning over he looked into the boy's eyes, then smiled.

"Look, I am still here, that is it, you haven't killed me, and I'm sure you won't kill me, that is unless I do something really stupid."

"But you can't deny that I am a Lillim, all the others have attacked us, attacked Lilith, what is stopping me?"

"Well remember, Jude is still here with us, she isn't attacking, not to mention the fact that I doubt you could hurt me even if you tried."

"This isn't a time for jokes..."

"I know, but remember we have always been there for each other, right Lil? Lil?"

Shinji and Waya turned around, Lilith was sitting up, sweat covered her face and her eyes were white, she was muttering something. Shinji went to check her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's the same as a few days ago...I don't know..."

"Shinji...can you come out here?"

Shinji looked at Waya, the two then left the girl for a few moments to leave the tent, everyone was looking down the hill at something on the plains below. As Shinji got closer he could make out a woman, standing all alone looking up at them, for a couple of moments he tried to understand what was happening. Shinji then took a few steps forward, passing Hikari he stopped and glanced at her.

"Lilith is ill again, please take care of her."

"Right."

"So what is your name? What is your evil scheme and how can we beat you?"

"Am I supposed to be amused by that, our order do not make such mistakes."

"Who are 'your order'?"

"You should know Ikari, you have met my sister."

"Really?"

"You remember Miss Lucy."

"Nope, can't say that I do."

"Well she remembers you, she wants me to help eliminate a thorn in her side."

"Well before we start, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sure...Joanna."

"Right Joanna, let's start."

Shinji raised his arm and found it bound by a long threat of rainbow light, almost like a sheet of tie-dyed material but translucent and formed by a sort of AT field. Shinji threw a his arm back and sent a wave of AT energy forward, ripping the light apart and sending its dimming left overs into the surroundings. The light receded back to the girl who let it fall beside her like a cloak, it still glowing like the colours of the rainbow. Shinji jumped down from the forest onto the field, the others followed them down and prepared to fight. Meanwhile Waya sat staring at the battle and back at the tent, in his head the dream continued to repeat and his hands burned. He fell to his knees and began to cry, he was too quiet to be heard by Hikari but loud enough to be heard by another.

"My boy...why are you crying?"

Waya looked up and a tall woman stood looking down at him, her clothing seemed like that of a business woman but why would she wear it in the middle of a forest. She bent down and held out her hand.

"I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"You know full well that my name is Waya, I'm not five years old you know."

"Busted...well you know my name and I know yours, we are both Lillim and we should be able to talk civilised."

"Well that depends on what you want with us."

"I only want to offer you a world that you want..."

"A world that I want?"

"Yes, how about a world where your father doesn't have to fight, where he can live in peace with Asuka and the others, where Lilith isn't constantly getting sick?"

"Then I would ask...what do I have to do?"

"Come with me."

The Lillim known as Lucy stood, holding out her hand, Waya stood, he looked for a moment, Shinji and the others were fighting with little trouble, one Lillim between the six of them was fine. He then looked at the tent and then at the woman.

"And Lilith will be okay?"

"She'll be in perfect health."

"Then I'll come with you..."

"Good boy, my Longinus."

Waya and Lucy disappeared into the shadows of the forest while the others continued to fight. Hikari thought she heard something and popped her head out of the tent.

"Waya? Waya!?"

Shinji evaded a tentacle of light, throwing it to the ground he flipped into the air and brought down his glowing sword onto the Lilim's head. The light blocked it and threw him back with the others were the squared off and looked at the now weary enemy.

"You know, I just thought of what you look like."

"Really what is that?"

"Well if you were male you would look like the lead in a musical I once saw."

Touji made this point loudly and the others looked at her with some confusion, not seeing what they meant or why Touji would have seen a musical.

"Would that have been 'Joseph and the Technicolor Dream-coat'?"

"Yeah it was!"

The group sweat dropped but at the same time they saw that Touji was right, she did have the colours but that was just some bible story.

"You are probably thinking that it is just a coincidence that my name is Jo and I have a Technicolor dream-coat like AT field."

"There was that and how you managed to say 'I have a Technicolor dream-coat like AT field' in one breath."

"Always with the jokes!"

Several threads went out and bound the arms of the fighters, immobilising them, they were lifted up and held in the air as other threads whipped them. She then threw all but Asuka away, knocking them all out cold. As she was held there, Asuka looked down and began fighting as much as possible as the Lillim began stabbing her with the threads. On their own the stabbing did very little damage but together they caused a lot of pain.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, you'll be dead soon and you can add another loss to your list in the next life."

"I won't lose!"

"I wondered about you...you seem different from the others...feisty...I think it is that Pride of yours, you know it won't do anything useful."

"My Pride...has nothing to do with it...my love for my family has everything to do with it!"

Asuka's eyes glowed red and grey streaks appeared in her hair, although there was a lot of light there was very little force on the 'coat' and the Lillim found it easy to hold her still. That was until the red eyes appeared and stared at her.

"This is what my pride does."

Another layer of colour appeared encircling Asuka, it then formed a spear of light that pierced straight through the Lilim's heart.

"Anything you can do I can do better."

The Lillim smiled for a moment, then looking at her bleeding chest and feeling her crystal heart shatter in its place, she looked back at Asuka.

"Well done...Ayato."

Asuka fell to her knees as the AT field disintegrated, then she saw the last of the Lillim turn to dust, she tried to stand but blood was seeping out of the hundreds of tiny holes in her legs. The others were just conscious enough to catch the final moments of the battle, they dragged themselves towards Asuka, Shinji was the first to speak.

"A gift from Ayato?"

"A gift from one who loves us."

"Good."

"Shinji!"

They rolled onto their backs to look up at Hikari, standing distraught in the forest, she was breathing heavily and looked shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Waya's gone!"

Author note : Sorry that took its time too, I've been a little busy recently. To all those who live in the UK reading this they will understand when I say I was a little distracted by A level results, which are AABB if anyone wants to know. I'll try to finish the last two chapters of the story soon, or at least before I go to university in October.


	25. Family, can such a thing truly exist?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : Family, can such a thing truly exist?

"Has anyone found him yet..."

"No...I'm sorry Shinji, he must have been grabbed during the fighting..."

"He is too strong for that..."

"Then I just don't know Shinji! I'm sorry but we can't just pull answers out of thin air! Maybe he was taken by surprise!"

"NO!"

From the darkened tent where Shinji had sat, nothing but a silhouette visible to all those looking upon him, he turned his head to address the speaker of the last comment. All eyes quickly turned to Jude.

"Well...I mean, I don't think he was kidnapped..."

In the hours since Waya's disappearance Shinji was capable of little more than being an ornament sitting in the middle of tent. The others had quickly gone out searching, even in the pouring rain and Lilith's recovery from the latest attack on her AT field barely shook Shinji's consciousness or lack there of. They had grouped together and Jude stepped in from the rain.

"Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"The one that tried to tempt me, and succeeded in manipulating the government and the sins, maybe she has something to do with this?"

Everyone looked at Shinji, his eyes were lifeless, he simply glanced up at the girl and gave a slight nod.

"It was probably her...she can be...very persuasive."

There was silence after that, slowly the others dispersed to their tents, it was decided that they would move from this place, hopefully going somewhere where they wouldn't be attacked so much. The next morning there wasn't a soul in sight, only patches of light green grass where the tents had once stood and a note attached to a stick in the centre. For a moment as the wind blew it almost sounded like the trees were crying.

Shinji.

"Mother?"

Shinji.

"Mother? Where are you?"

Shinji, I am almost there Shinji.

"I'm coming mother! I'm coming, please don't go away!"

Don't worry Shinji, I will come and get you.

"Mother!"

Shinji jumped out of bed, once again he had awoken covered in cold sweat and the droplets trickled down every scar on his body. His eyes were tender, rubbing the solid sleep that had collected at the corner of his eyes he turned and stared out of the window, outside it was bright, the skyline of Tokyo 2 was bright and dazzling. He turned around to see Asuka in bed beside him, she looked contented but there was still an air of worry around her delicate features. He placed his hand against the window and looked out, below he could see Touji and Hikari beating the dust out of some rugs and Rei watching the sunrise and writing a letter home. Shinji could make out the words quite well.

'Dear Tom,

How are you? I'm sorry my holiday has been extended again... I hope you are having fun with our project! I wish I could come back... I wish I could tell you why I can't but... it's a family thing, I know I never told you about any family but I found out I did. I was never told about my brother, my nephew or my niece, it's been fun getting to know them! I hope you can me all of them some day! But seriously... I really miss you. I wish you were here with me now but this is something I have to do alone. I love you lots,

Rei Ayanami Ikari, Mphys. XXXXX'

Shinji's face barely changed expressions, inside he felt sorry for his work-mate turned acquaintance turned friend turned sister, but on the outside he had been able to show little more than anger recently. In a way he started to realise that he and Rei are alike, now he felt that he knew emotion but he didn't know what to do with it.

"Baka."

He walked out the room without making a sound, he walked past Lilith's room, a silent room with the faintest hints of sobbing in the background. Once more Shinji wanted nothing more than to rush in and hold his daughter in his arms but somewhere between that feeling and his conscious mind the sentiment was lost. He walked silently down the stairs, Misato and Makoto were watching the television, Kensuke was in his makeshift lab fixing the weapons. Shinji had become a ghost that no one seemed to see anymore, in the beginning they tried to talk to him but he was unresponsive and subsequently ignored. He walked into the kitchen, made himself some cereal, ate it in silence then cleared his plate and moved to the roof. The roof was quite dirty and through rains the dirt that accumulated on it had formed several large piles in the parts that dipped. That is of course for one human shaped area that Shinji had lay in rain or shine for the last three weeks. So he stood at the end and fell backwards, landing with a thud his hair giving his head some cushioning from the fall and he stared at the sky.

"No unfamiliar ceilings...no ceiling...Waya...where are you?"

"Shinji...I'm sure he's fine."

Shinji turned his head and noticed Asuka standing beside him, her eyes were red from crying, she sat down beside him, Shinji had noticed beside his clean patch there was a slightly darker butt mark from where Asuka had sat several times. This was the usual routine for a nice day, Shinji gets up, has breakfast then lies on the roof, Asuka gets up about ten minutes after Shinji, cries a little, eats some tiny amount of food before heading up and sitting with Shinji. Things had definitely not been happy families recently, Lilith was practically unapproachable, they were starting to think that everything wouldn't turn out for the best. So the next thing to come along was quite expected...

"Shinji Ikari, I have a message."

Rather wearily both Shinji and Asuka lifted their heads, the unison of their movements was shocking but the part that caused the young, winged-woman, face vault was the fact that they seemed almost unconscious. Their blank looks reflected about as much interest as a half dead, stoned and three legged sloth to a game boy. The woman picked herself off the floor and passed the note over, for once she seemed to have very little interest in the well being of the people or the location of Lilith.

"It says here to meet at the old lake at exactly 23:42, what is so important about that time?"

"Is that really important?"

"No...I don't really think so but I'm interested."

"Just because I'm the first old one that hasn't tried to kill you straight away doesn't mean I can be bombarded with stupid questions!"

"Where is Waya?"

"Who? Oh him, yeah he's safe."

"Can we see him?"

"Soon enough, just come to the coordinates at the right time, is that so hard?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Oh and come alone, this time we mean it."

With that the woman disappeared from sight, Asuka simply stood in awe of Shinji, who under the circumstances was handled that situation very well. She watched him as he left the roof, grabbing a sword he left, without a word to the others he was gone. After about an hour, Misato ventured onto the roof to see if Shinji and Asuka wanted any food, what she found was Asuka sitting with her back against the wall. She was crying and it was a sight that Misato wasn't exactly surprised to see. When she ventured closer Asuka looked up at her then returned to her sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"Shinji has gone to face the Lilim alone."

"WHAT!? Where? Where did he go, Asuka?"

"He read a note that gave some coordinates on it, he said the old lake but I knew he was lying."

"So where has he gone?"

"He said that they would meet at the old lake... alone."

"Then we go to the old lake."

Shinji.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Do you feel better now Shinji?

"Of course I do, at least I know something more about Waya."

I am almost there love, don't worry.

"I know you are always with me mother."

...

"Mother?"

Shinji sat on the mountaintop, below him was Tokyo 3, its golden lights turning the sky orange as he lay trying to see some stars. He turned to his watch, it read 23:30, he then looked down at the lake, from here he could only see the reflection of the sky but he knew his friends would be gathering there sometime soon. Sure enough his friends and family had gathered at the lake with their entire arsenal of weapons, looking for Shinji, knowing that they wouldn't let him fight this one alone. Lilith was at a safe distance, protected by the watchful eyes of Hikari, Misato and Makoto, although it had occurred to them that if a Lilim came to take her they couldn't do much to defend her. Shinji lay back, he could see the stars above him, the moon, and several shooting stars, against the blackness of space all sources of light seemed beautiful and mysterious. His stomach bubbled away, he knew what was coming next, sure enough high above him a silhouetted figure of an angel appeared. Her wings lowered her to Shinji's level, although at the same time he noticed that his level was still several metres over the side of the cliff. She floated there for a moment, her wings occasionally moving to keep her present position.

"I got the impression that I would be seeing Lucy-san here tonight."

"Miss Lucy has more pressing matters to attend to."

"Well I know Lucy and Joanna, so maybe you could tell me your name?"

"If you must know it is Gabrielle."

"The angel Gabrielle...that almost sounds like..."

Shinji suddenly looked down at the lake, he jumped off the cliff to fly down to his friends but he felt a tug as a large AT claw grabbed his leg and threw him back onto the cliff. Shinji hadn't brought with him any weapons, as the message had said, but his rage and anger allowed his mind to create a large sword out of thin air.

"Impressive, but it won't help you."

"I don't believe I didn't see it!"

Shinji jumped forward slashing he just missed the angel's wing but as she smirked she felt Shinji's AT field grab her leg and he pulled himself around, using his field as platforms, footholds and pivots, he flew around the angel allowing AT fields to connect as never before. Pure focused energy. On the lakeside below, Asuka was the first to notice the flashes of light above her, she didn't even explain to the others where she was going when she was surrounded by smoke and reappeared with two large wings extruding from her head.

"Asuka!"

"Shinji! Erk!"

A hand shot out of the water and grabbed her by the ankle, the others could only watch as the wings began to flap and Asuka desperately tried to get to her loved one. She got a little further from the water, enough to see what was holding her down there, a grey head appeared out of the water and the red eyes glared at her.

"Shinji?"

"No... mother. Father is fighting a losing battle, he is dead not matter the outcome. I do not wish it but it is necessary for a world we can all look forward to."

"Waya?"

Asuka then flew into the lakeside as the full adolescent form of Waya appeared from the water, although he wasn't even wet, he had been fully submerged but he was completely dry. His hair was almost as long as Shinji's but it was grey, his red eyes depicted all sorts of pain and torment, but at the same time there was longing. Had he brown hair and blue eyes he could have easily been mistaken for Shinji, he landed on the water and walked along it to reach them.

"Did you know that there was only two people in the ancient world who could do this?"

"Waya?"

"Yes, one was the Son of God, the other was simply a soldier, one died for the world and one died because of the world he was shown. Only by spilling the blood of the first could the second's true calling be realised."

During Waya's speech they had all noticed something forming in his hand, first it started as a single stick before it split into a double helix and it wasn't long before the original children before them recognised what it was becoming.

Shinji was thrown into the air by Gabrielle, he brandished his sword and formed a second in his left hand, holding them both backwards he flew down towards her ready to strike. The angel knew she could move but as she went to she saw that Shinji had used his field to grab a root and wrap it around her ankle. She didn't even scream as the two swords sliced her in half and he took her upper half to the cliff edge. Blood was pouring from the missing half of her body and he could even see the glow of her crystal heart from the outside, he then held his sword to her chest.

"Tell me what is going on."

"You are about to die."

"You are Gabriel the arch-angel aren't you!?"

"Of course."

"So then Joanna was Joseph, Lucy is Lucifer the tempter and Waya..."

Shinji noticed a glow on the Lilim's face, turning to the sky he saw what looked like the sun, getting larger and larger. Shinji then used his field to smash the crystal heart and Gabriel turned to dust, knowing the damage that would occur if the object hit the ground he held his hands out as far as he could. From the object it would look like Shinji was crucified by the air, he held out his hands and screamed, a large visible AT field appeared. From below the others saw the field and bolts of energy going from a dot to the field.

"Shinji!"

"That's my cue."

Waya disappeared from the surface of the water, the others watched a beam of light fly up to the dot in midair, Shinji looked down to see the red eyes of his son look back. In his hand was a twin pronged spear of pure AT energy, Shinji's expression never softened as the boy appeared he only opened his mouth.

"Longinus."

Sure enough the twin pronged lance of Longinus that Waya had created ploughed into Shinji's body, the spiked ends shooting out of each side of Shinji's shoulder. Shinji did not move, he still focused on the object ahead of him, Waya looked up to see the blood of his father spill onto his eyes.

"My dreams..."

Waya came to a realisation, he also knew that the realisation was something that he could have come to without having dealt his father a fatal wound. All this time his dream was true it was a premonition, something that he had thought might have spawned from a passage in the bible but was really insight into the future. Lucifer. She had lied to him, by tempting him with images of a false future she got him to do what no other Lilim could, to remove Shinji Ikari from the equation. As all those things entered his head Waya's body slowly shrank, it kept getting smaller until it was that of a ten year old again. The Lance disappeared and Waya hugged Shinji as hard as possible.

"Father! I'm sorry!"

"Waya...It's okay, but help me stop the death of our friends."

Waya slipped in front of his father and took up the exact same position as Shinji, their AT fields joined and the field became visible to the naked eye. The others watched as the object came into sight in the distance, Shinji and Waya pushed their AT fields as far as they could, the object began to slow. As they began to worry less and less about failing they both opened their eyes, in shock they both opened their mouths.

"Mother."

From below the others saw a large meteorite pass straight through the AT field, hitting both Waya and Shinji before destroying half the mountain, the path going from the mountain top to the lake on the far side. Disbelief came over them.

"Shinji..."

Author note : Once again, late chapter, I get the feeling people are starting to lose interest when it takes months to put on a new chapter. Never fear, the end is near.


	26. On the Backs of Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax and ADV do, I don't own any other animes I just decide to throw in for a laugh. One such anime would be RahXephon which is owned by Bones and ADV, the characters are used but there is no major influence of the series, don't worry hardcore eva fans, there won't be any Dolems and Angels attacking at once or anything. If there are any characters that appear that don't seem to be from Eva or RahXephon then I have thrown them in and they are mine, you can't have them! (Without asking anyway) Waya and Lilith would be such characters. Now then, on with the show.

Title : Evangelion The New Testament

Chapter Title : On the Backs of Angels

"SHINJI!!!"

"The mountainside is gone, it passed through their AT fields..."

True enough, there was a crater in the side of the mountain larger than any ever created in an Eva battle, it also left a trail of destruction half way to Tokyo-3. By the time Asuka had flown up to, what was the cliff, she could see a groove in the landscape all the way to the horizon. She just floated there, with these enormous wings sticking out of her head where the electrodes would normally rest, holding her up in the air. Looking down at the others she knew it would be hours before they could even reach object, at least on foot. She landed where the crater ended, where the path of destruction started and she just fell to her knees, the two wings folding behind her great white hair. It took about ten minutes for the others to reach the top of the mountain, they found Asuka crying away, they all looked at one another in the hopes of coming up with an idea. Asuka began crying louder and in the end she turned to the others and began crying even more.

"They are okay aren't they?"

Then she turned to each in turn, her expression bright and filled with hope until each one turned their head away in sorrow.

"Kensuke?"

"Touji?"

"Rei?"

"Jude... Jude?"

They all looked around and suddenly noticed that the latest arrival to their group was missing, they looked around to see if she was investigating something but she wasn't in sight. Asuka even took to the skies once more and couldn't see her anywhere, she began to panic and fell to the floor, or she would have hit the floor if Touji hadn't caught her.

"She isn't anywhere to be seen."

They look to one another for a minute then, turn to Kensuke, the make-shift leader of the group, his logic was that they thought he was the smartest so he should make the tough decisions. He sat in a typical thinking pose for a moment then turned to the others, he held his hand in the air with a single finger pointing upwards.

"We should return to the apartment, get Lilith and the others, then go to the crash site and see if Shinji managed to protect them."

"Agreed."

Touji wished he hadn't said that word, they got to the apartment and found half of the wall gone, they had seen the smoke from a fair distance away and doubled their pace. When they spotted the absence of wall Touji gave Asuka to Kensuke and leaped the final hundred metres to land in the apartment. Kensuke gave Asuka to Rei when they got to the apartment and he went ahead, he pushed the door open slowly, noticing the smoke stains on the edges. When he got inside he felt sick to his stomach, stepping into the room he was immediately confronted with the sensation of moisture beneath his feet. He looked around and saw that a battle was fought there, and that one side didn't stand a chance. He could almost follow the destruction, someone had entered through the front door, two shots had been fired in their direction but missed. Then something large and sharp sliced through the first occupant, sending blood across the adjacent wall, two more shots were fired during this and had left hole marks on the roof. This became obvious when Kensuke found Makoto lying in a pool of his own blood, he had a slice across his chest from left to right, in his hand was his gun and four empty cases. Then the second occupant, in a fit of rage attacked with a sword they had left behind, it cut the skin, but only a little but they had their hand crushed and the sword turned to impale them on the wall. Kensuke noticed that just beyond Makoto was a few drops of blue blood and some tints of purple in Makoto's puddle. He was even more upset to see Misato still hanging from the wall, she was two clear inches from the floor and there was blood pouring down the wall like the LCL from the last incarnation of Lilith in terminal dogma. He heard a mutter and entered Lilith's bedroom, Touji was covered in blood, Kensuke noticed the new skylight that had take off the corner of the room and all of the next room. He looked down to see the blood stained footprints of someone in high heels walk over towards where Touji had been, there was a large puddle of blood and a small groove of burnt carpet in the centre. Then he looked left to see another splatter of blood on the wall but this time there was an outline in it, like the blood had hit something, this something must have been Lilith. On the floor there was a yellow stain on the carpet where Kensuke had believed Lilith to be standing, he simply nodded his head and walked over to Touji. He held Hikari in his arms, she must have been between Lilith and the Lilim, then there was a vertical slice on her left side that turned her to about 90 degrees. After that the Lilim sliced horizontally sending blood all over the wall and Lilith, then Hikari fell to the floor in two pieces. Touji was crying his eyes out trying to frantically put her back together, but each time she would stick for a second then just slide apart again. Kensuke put a hand on Touji's shoulder, Touji looked up and then began crying again.

"Do something... put her back together! Bring her back..."

"You know I can't."

"Please Kensuke... Hikari..."

Kensuke left Touji for a moment, walking outside he found Asuka sitting up, her orange hair blending together with the large white wings that were underneath, she and Rei looked up at him with shock. Kensuke looked down to see blood all over his clothes, he too was so shocked he could barely make it down the stairs, he got to Rei and fell to his knees, unable to hold back the tears.

"Kensuke?"

"They... got Lilith."

"What about Misato? And Hikari?"

"They... won't be coming with us."

"Kensuke, what does that mean?"

"IT MEANS THEY'RE DEAD!"

Asuka and Rei both leant back at this, unable to fully comprehend what was said, they couldn't bring themselves to believe what was said. Asuka then stood and ran towards the apartment but Kensuke rugby tackled her to the ground.

"Hikari! HIKARI!"

"Asuka's she's dead! Let her go! We have to find Lilith now!"

"Hikari! Hikari... Shinji..."

Asuka began crying once more, they all stood waiting for Touji to return and go to find Lilith, Kensuke then turned and walked away from the apartment to a store for some food. As they moved away from the apartment, it exploded.

"Touji!"

They watched as two huge Adam-like wings stuck out of the area that was where they had been staying for several weeks. The wings opened like Adam's but then went horizontal and looked more like those that came out of Evangelion Unit 01 in the battle before Third Impact. They watched Touji walk out of the crater, the wings seemed to fade a little and as he approached he saw that his eyes had gone red.

"We leave... now."

No one was willing to argue with him, then just like that they were off, Touji grabbed Kensuke's wrist and flew into the sky.

"Look Asuka has wings and I didn't ask but you're just defying gravity, that's just wrong!"

"Use your AT field to keep the ground away from you genius!"

"Oh right."

Kensuke then took up a similar position to Touji, then looked behind to see Rei doing the same.

"How long have you two been able to do this?"

"For a while now."

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"We thought you'd know!"

They had all forgotten about Asuka, Kensuke and Rei were arguing and Touji was focussed on flying along the destruction looking for signs of life. Then almost out of nowhere Asuka flew past, the wings on her head pushed back giving no visible means of thrust, she just flew ahead at speeds that there were doubling theirs at least. Once they actually got to the site of the object they spotted Asuka hiding on the near side of a rock, they landed and snuck up, Touji approached her and went to whisper to her. When he got closer he saw that she was actually scared, she was sitting on the rock shivering and mumbling something. Touji walked up and began shaking her.

"Asuka, Asuka what's wrong!?"

"..."

"Asuka?"

"Err Touji..."

"What!?"

Touji looked up and both Kensuke and Rei were standing on the edge of the rock looking down at a sort of quarry that the object had come to a stop in. As he approached the top he began to see what they were so afraid off. As each centimetre of rock moved from his view he began to see more and more of the object, first was the large spike, then the purple head case, followed by the arms and the double pronged lance of longinus sticking out of each side.

"Evangelion Unit Zero One..."

"It's back."

"What are they doing?"

Looking down, they notice a large number of military craft, all of which have NERV printed on the side of them. They all seem to be doing something while a tall woman stands looking down at the Eva ready to do something. The crane then descends and lowers her to the ground, when she gets there they notice several people held at gunpoint. They can see that it is Haruka, Megumi, Souchi and Kim, the woman says something to them and it is obvious that they have all been roughed up somewhat. They are then led to a transport that already seems to have Shigeru and Maya sitting inside, in a similar condition. They then notice the transport rising into the air, then moving their way, Kensuke and Touji look at one another.

"Once they get far enough away we'll go up and grab them."

"Right!"

As the transport went overhead Kensuke took one last look down, he saw that the woman had her arm outstretched towards the transport. For a split second time stood still for Kensuke, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"Down!"

Kensuke then pulled off a move Neo would have been proud of in the matrix, he bent all the way back to the ground and his shoulders touched the earth before his feet lifted. As he fell he felt the searing heat against his skin and the rock simply melted away, he lay back and looked up as the transport simply exploded. The others shielded their eyes from the heat and when they opened them, the transport had been destroyed and Kensuke lay on the ground with his legs apart. His face was singed and a couple of hairs were smoking, his glasses were a metre away and had melted but Touji was the first to notice that the rock had a large groove taken out of it but not by force, by heat. The rock between Kensuke's legs, around the ankle area were molten lava that was quickly cooling.

"Kensuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool... well actually I'm a bit warm at the moment..."

"That's his usual level of rambling, he'll be fine."

No one had noticed that Asuka was now staring over the edge of the rock that is at an area that hadn't been melted away. They all looked down and saw how the woman stood, Lilith beside her and her hand held out towards the evangelion. Then it happened. The woman put her hand into Lilith's chest, Lilith rose into the air a little and with her free hand the woman pulled out the Lance of Longinus. It dissolved into the Eva's body before the mouth opened and it reformed its usual size towards her hand. The two prongs ended either side of the joined figures, then the mouth closed and the woman began her maniacal laughter.

"Now we move!"

All four of them dived off the cliff and headed straight for Lilith, they got a few hundred metres away when the woman turned and sent another ray gun blast towards them, causing them to scatter. The woman continued to laugh as the life was slowly drained from Lilith's body, the Lance of Longinus fell to the ground, crushing the equipment but the woman remained floating in the air. As she followed the heroes around with her rail gun all the NERV personnel inside the crater baked alive or were crushed by debris. They all tried to get close to her but they just couldn't reach, they were about to try a new strategy when a large sharpened rock passed right into the woman's back. She turned and Jude was standing on the shoulder of the Eva.

"I knew it would happen eventually."

"Jude!"

Before Jude even spoke the Eva roared into life, leaning forward it went to bite the Lilim they assumed was Lucy. Asuka flew in to grab Lilith but was too late, the Eva's mouth closed on Lilith, Lucy and Asuka, with only a voice echoing from within.

"Traitor...Judas..."

This allowed Kensuke to finally put the pieces together, as the Eva swallowed their two friends and one enemy Kensuke stopped, floating before Jude and Unit 01.

"That's it isn't it! Your thing, there were the elements, the sins and you are a band of bible characters."

"Well actually the bible was written to predict these events, just like the Dead Sea scrolls."

"So what is supposed to happen now?"

"Lilith enters the core of Unit 01 and all life on Earth will end."

"That's not good."

They watched as the area beneath the Eva began to glow, it spreading to take up the entire quarry and then it turned into a large column of light that shot into the sky. It then expanded out to all corners of the Earth destroying each and ever person on the face of the planet. The shockwaves all joined together on the far side of the Earth where they met and shot out a single beam of energy that turned into a ring around the Earth, below the world was barren and lifeless.

Author note : There, finished, complete, done, no more Evangelion : The New Testament. The series has ended and my fingertips and imagination can have a breather. Please go forth and review, I expect as many death threats as Anno got after Eva so go ahead.


End file.
